Legend of Merlin II: Quest for the Staff of Kings
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: Merlin is just getting used to being adored by the public while an old enemy threatens the peaceful Albion. Arthur and his Salvation Knights must defend the country.And so the legend of Myrddion Merlin Emrys continues...
1. Prologue

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Prologue**

**In a land of myth, and a time of magic- the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders a of a powerful warlock...His name: Merlin...**

A young woman looked at the tall man beside him with concern. The dark cave was ending in new waves of shivers throughout her body. It was pitch black and she had to blindly keep her hands in front as to avoid collission with any obsticles. "Please brother, could we go home?" She pleaded.

Harris ignored his sister of thirteen years of age and continued down the seemingly endless tunnel. "We need to get the staff Gallia."

Gallia nodded uncertainly and followed her older brother.

It was a few more paces did they come across a luminescent glow setting light to each other's faces.

They both gasped as they saw the source of the light. A wooden staff. It looked like any wooden stick would, it looked like one you could just find lying around, Gallia thought. She faced her brother who was now walking toward the staff, arm stretched out as he tried so desperately to grab hold of it, like his very existance relied on it. "The Staff of Kings..."

"And you would do well not to touch it." Harris turned around and drew out a sword from his homemade scabbard for there stood a young, pale skinned man with shot black hair and a wicked grin. It was Mordred and Harris knew it.

"What do you want Mordred?" Harris asked the figure. "Can't you let me take this. I need it to sell it. I need the money, Mordred and you know this."

The pale man shook his head, "It is a relic of religious significant and I need it to serve my cause."

Harris ran over to Gallia who was shaken at the mere sight of the druid man. "I will never let this staff be used to destroy Arthur's kingdom. I need this staff for money to sail to Albion and you will not destroy the only safe haven for us now!" He handed the staff to his fearful sister and clutched is sword.

"I do not need your permission Harris." Mordred yelled out an incantation and punched the air ahead of him in the direction of Harris.

A force of invisible energy had pursed against him and Harris found himself flying away into the dark abyss. "Brother, NO!" Gallia cried and attempted to run aftr him but Mordred and trapped her in an invisible barrier and forced her to face him.

"No you don't my lovely," he hissed, "you want to go to Albion? Fine, I could arrange that but first I must give you a message to tell the king of Albion." Gallia's eyes were widened as the druid Mordred gave another wicked smirk.

"No, I will not!" Gallia shouted.

Mordred chuckled, enough to make Gallia's blood churn. "Oh you will, Gallia," He released her, "you will."


	2. Celebrations

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

Legand of MERLIN

-=II=-

**Quest for the Staff of Kings**

**Chapter One- Celebrations**

The day was rather warm in the summer. The sun shone its bright and protective rays of light over Albion. Merlin paced around as he awaited his wife in the hall.

"Stop fidgeting, sweetheart," Merlin turned and saw his beautiful wife enter in a silver dress that sparkled as she walked. "You look fine", but that wasn't the problem. It was a new holiday for Camelot, an appreciation to celebrate the day a lone stranger named Merlin Emrys first layed foot in Camelot and began his defence of their kingdom.

"I can't help it Morgana, I feel sick," the warlock croaked, "You know me, the attention was alright you know...when it was only you and Arthur finding out, but the entire world?" He turned and was about to move away and back to the direction of his chambers when a hand took hold of his right ear and began dragging him back by it. "Ow, ow, ow, Morgana...OW...honey-"

"Oh don't 'honey' me Merlin. People are waiting outside in the square for you, their hero. Camelot has been without one of those for sometime." The sorceress reminded him.

"But I don't feel well," Merlin scrambled for an excuse, "My uh...my head is hurting so bad. It aches and I need some rest, I-"

"Don't lie Merlin, your bad at it," Morgana continued to drag him to the front doors where they were to make their appearance before all of Camelot. "Damn you and your selflessness, Merlin, if you don't do this then you will get no sex for a year."

Merlin gasped at this, "What? You can't do this to me-"

"Trust me Merlin I can. I have been without sex for seven freaken years, so a little longer won't hurt." Morgana then reached the door, opened it and thre her husband outside with force but not a lot as to keep him standing.

Merlin found himself standing atop the steps of the citadel in white robes, shoulder pouldrons and his sword Eilazaid on his belt, before a large audience of, well, all of Camelot. See...It is a special holiday called Emrys-yn-Cyrraedd. People from Camelot gather and there is a party at night with food and drinks and dancing and then the next day there is a tournament. These were all to celebrate Merlin's arrival all those long years ago and began saving their Camelot from outside threats. The celebration was started around six years prior so this was Merlin's first, in fact he had not heard of it until the night before and it was from Queen Guinavere during dinner with the family.

The crowd began to sheer loudly and with proud faces. They all called out his name as if it were a good-luck charm. Merlin just stood there, frozen stiff and unable to breathe. He swore he was about to collapse in a heap if it weren't for a soft hand enveloping his shaking one. Merlin looked to his left and saw the smile on his wife's face. He sighed at her, returning the smile and then looked toward the city. Morgana stood on tiptoes and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek.

Merlin looked to the balcony on his far right, there was the king and his queen standing there, following the crowd with their clapping. Beside him was a boy, about eight years old with blond and curly hair. They all wore encouraging smiles for him and that gave him a good enough feeling.

-==**M**==-

Merlin did not know when he had been accepted by the public, let alone adored but it was a very new feeling, one that sort of scared him. He was always used to discretion and was also used to letting others take the credit for his deeds. The only time he did not was when he was trying to impress Morgana, before they were married. He told his wife everything, anything that was on his mind. They were in love. Now and forever.

Sarah Emrys, Merlin and Morgana's eldest daughter joined her father's side as they walked through the streets at the many decorations and stalls setting up for the night's festivities.

"Good afternoon, Merlin," Sir Leon approached the three Emrises and patted Merlin's back, "looking forward in tonight?"

Merlin laughed and nodded then let the knight continue on his way. Merlin was still having trouble contemplating on how he had ascended down the road of a celebrity. It sort of took him out of his comfort zone but at least they were not obsessed in his death...like his wife was before they got together. Angwyn, Sarah and Bryan still laughed whenever Morgana told them stories on her many failed attempts on Merlin's life and how it had led them to fall for each other. 'Just like a fairy tale, mother,' She remembered Sarah say when she was five, the boys however were only interested in the fighting as were all males but Sarah, Gwen and Isolde were rather enchanted by her story of romance, true love and how it conquered evils.

The celebrated warlock had only been home for one year now, having spent seven years previously out on war. Before the Saxons invasion had caused trouble for Albion Merlin had only stayed at home for one year after his marriage to the Lady Morgana and another year out journeying from Italy to Arabia and then Africa. He was sent to attend a very important meeting in Asia Minor, known as the Nicean Council.

They had said that it was a matter of great urgency and he set sail. The meeting was smooth with no interuptions beside an assassination attempt, it was the journeys to and back that caused his delays.

These detours had earned him many honourable names and had spawned his legends. When he had returned, Sarah was born and then, not even three months of his arrival Merlin was to go with Arthur to war against the invading Saxons.

Merlin was tired and he expected to stay at home, teach his kids a few things and die an old and happy man. That was the future he had longed for. Despite being married to the most beautiful woman in the world, he hadn't been given any fair treatment, aloud only a very limited amount of time with his family and more times saving the world which was why Morgana tried to compensate as mush as she could in bed.

-==**M**==-

The night was lit with lanterns and candles and it was drowned in music and laughter. Merry music and singing of great battles and happy times. Nothing could come close to the joy that Merlin saw that night. Nothing. It was trully a remarkable sight.

Soon the Emrys couple were pushed to the dancefloor. The main square outside the citadel had transformed to accomodate the dancing. Food and drinks were being administered and Gauis stood by in case a physician was needed, frankly the only one that needed him was Gwaine after fifteen minutes at the open tavern stall.

In the centre, Merlin's placed one hand with that of his wife's and the other on her waist and she had her free hand on his shoulder. They danced to the slow and romantic rhythm that was being played by the bands.

Arthur and Gwen stood by each other and watched the magical couple dance gracefully to the music, then the king of Albion had taken his queen's hand and led her to the centre next to Merlin and Morgana. Soon every one followed and they all took a woman in their hands and resumed to dance with them.

Merlin did not notice the events happening around him and continued to stare admirably at his beloved wife, "How I've missed you Morgana."

The Lady Sorceress and queen of magic giggled and rested her small head on her husband's shoulder. She had only him in her mind and he her, that was all that mattered to them. Him, her, and their children.

-==**M**==-

Gallia had just approached the front gates and was allowed to enter the city of Camelot. Despite all her wishes to finally be there, she could not shake the impending danger that watched her. Mordred was planning something vile and she had to warn the sorcerer Merlin and the High King Arthur.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that bit of happiness for Merlin. I do hope in the series Merlin could find happiness like that. It would be good and ease my anxiety. Hopefully with Morgana. Remember that your reviews and comments help me in the greatest.**


	3. The Warning

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Two- The Warning**

Merlin and Morgana danced for the remainder of the party. After an hour or so they retired and went back to their own groups of men and women.

Isolde hadbroken the news to her friends and her husband that she was pregnant, Tristan was overjoyed and ran out screaiming his joy throughot the citadel. Merlin thought it was rather amusing to watch and was about to break down and laugh but a glare from Morgana had changed his mind instantly.

"Merlin dear boy, how has your night been so far?" Merlin sat next to his old mentor Gaius, he hadn't seen much of him as much as he wanted to. After his return Merlin had been more keen on spending time with his children, Gaius had been busy as well so they had not seen each other ever since he had arrived.

"I am still adjusting to this holiday."

Gaius chuckled loudly. After all those years Merlin's old teacher and closest friend had not changed a bit, He did not seem to have grown any older. "I am so proud of you my boy," he exclaimed, "You have brought peace and prosperity to Camelot. You have brought about Albion."

As Gaius listed those achievements, Merlin smiled to himself. The old physician had been more of a father to him. He had taught Merlin a lot when he was young, had helped him to understand his magic and had guided him though the tough times in Camelot before Ablion. And hearing his pride for the warlock was a big deal in Merlin's view.

"Do youb want anything Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"No, no my boy that won't be necessery," Gaius got up and patted his once ward on the shoulder "I think I might however, turn in and I'l see you in the morning, Merlin." Before disapearing into the citadel along with some other knights.

Merlin spotted his wife talking with a now showing pregnant Isolde and made way to the ladies. The two were talking vigurously, he saw his wife and Isolde look his way before broke out in snigger, "Evening ladies," Merlin decided to greet.

"Ah Merlin dear," Morgana gave him a rather seductive smirk, "it's getting late and I was hoping to go to my chambers for a while, want to come?"

Merlin smiled mischieviously and nodded, leaving a giggling Isolde at a table as Tristan came to join her.

Merlin and Morgana ran through the coridors of the magnificant citidel hand in hand and laughing like children. Their moment of glee had caused them to bump into corners and as they were pressing against each other Merlin made an effort to kiss his beloved on the lips. Morgana sighed into the kiss. It had been a long time since they had any sexual intercourse and they were both longing it so much. Ever since he had returned from the war against the Saxon incursion Merlin had thought it would be nothing but usual parenting stuff. He was wrong. Treaties needed to be signed, strategies and plans for the kingdom's future needed to be made, and then there were the many request for medical aide, or magical from every corner of Albion who looked to the great Emrys.

Merlin had not had even a glimpse of his wife without clothes on since his departure to Hadrian's Wall and was now wanting her. They stumbled giggling into their personal chambers, mouths still attatched and onto the bed.

Once they were on, Morgana being on top started to peal away her husband's tunic, layar by layer in between kisses. She felt his need for her and smiled, he had no idea how much she missed him. Morgana, after successfully taking off Merlin's clothing stood on the bed in front of her gasping spouse and began stripping. Morgana slid out of her gown, letting it drop down to her feet as Merlin's eager eyes followed the silver material. He then adjusted his eyes to hers as she sat back down on his lap and smashed her mouth onto his warm lips.

Merlin enveloped his arms around her small frame, his lips had broken off of hers and started down her neck. He devoured her scent and skin, kissing every inch of it as he made his way to her breasts.

Morgana moaned in satisfaction as Merlin's mouth took her left hardened nipple and his right hand had begun to cup and play with her other one. "Oh, I love you," she gasped, "Oh I love you Merlin."

Merlin ran his other fingers over her spine, sending in tickles of shuddering feelingd to her brain. This was going to be a great night...when...Knock, knock, knock... "Merlin," Came Arthur's voice from outside their chamber doors. "Merlin!" it came again but more louder. Merlin and Morgana were about to pull out but decided to prolong their state. "MERLIN!"...that did it. The infuriated warlock got up, appologising to his wife and put on his trousers. "MERLIN!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming you fucken prat!"

Morgana wrapped herself with the white bed sheets and watched.

Merlin opened the door to the High King Arthur standing there, arms crossed nd frowning. "Sometimes I wonder if you're deaf, _Mer_lin."

The court sorcerer sighed impatiently, "Well? What did you want?"

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Arthur said in mock concern. From outside he took a look arounf Merlin's room and saw his half-sister sitting on the bed, covering her heavily naked body behind the covers, "Apperantly I was."

"Yes,"Merlin snapped, "Yes you are Arthur Pendragon. Now, what is so God-damn important that it couldn't wait until I had made love to my beloved wife for at least one night?"

The High King's face then suddenly became more distressed and worried. "There is a big problem that has come up, Merlin."

-==**M**==-

They had gathered in the throne room; Highnesses Arthur and Guinavere, Court Physician Gaius, Mage King Merlin and Queen Morgana Emrys, and the Knights of the Round Table. The room was rather dim, not a lot of candles lit. Arthur and his queen sat at their thrones, Merlin stood by Arthur and Morgana by Gwen. In front of them were the knights and Gaius, but there was someone else. A little ginger heaired girl in a cloak stood in front of the court, everyone were all eager to know what was so important. "What is it that you so wished to bring into the court at such a late hour of the night?" Arthur addressed the girl.

"Sorry for the lateness your Highness. My name is Gallia, I'm originally from Scottland but had gone on a journey with my brother Ewan to Jerusalem in search of an artefact that my brother thought could destroy a very bad enemy of Albion." The room's attentions were suddenly turned to full. "It is called the Staff of the Kings."

The room became shrouded by gasps to the name, "You refer to the wooden stick that Moses had used to perform the many miracles in his Exodus from Egypt?" Merlin knowledgably said.

Gallia nodded, "My brother thought to quest for it in hopes that he could help you," she gestured to Merlin, "fight and defeat Albion's worst enemy."

Everyone then began to try and guess who she was talking about. An enemy to Albion? What could pose such a threat. There have been threats for the Britainnia land, but Albion? "Who is this foe you speak of child?" Arthur inquired the girl but it was Merlin that answered his king.

"Mordred."

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: This was a hasted chapter I think. Hope you like it all the same. Molto bene. Comments please, They help.**


	4. The Quest Begins

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Three- The Quest Begins**

"Mordred has kidnapped my brother and now has the staff. Unfortunately...Its a fake," Gallia had informed the party of knights, royals and sorcerers. "My brother did not tell me its exact location I'm afraid, but there is a man in Albion that might know. All I know is that it is in the Middle East somewhere, but this man has a proper map."

Arthur rubbed his forehead in concentration, "So you want us to go looking for myths and legends?"

"No sire, I believe them to be real and so does Mordred, sire. He is determined to use the Staff of the King and attack Albion."

High King Arthur turned to his advisor, eyes asking him for advise on the matter. He turned to Gallia and said, "I have never set foot out of my kingdom beyond the borders of the Northern Coast. My friend here," he motioned to Merlin, "Has indeed travelled across the Middle East, he will acompany you on this quest as a guide."

And with that he dismissed the court and they all walked away except for Merlin and Morgana who were left in the Throne room, looking at each other, irritation burning Merlin's face. He could not believe Arthur was sending him across the world. He had berely made it back the first time.

Morgana sensed her husband's disapproval and made her way to him but he declined and ran out of the room, rage in his heart. Morgana did not like where this would turn out and ran after him.

Merlin paced faster walks through the dim coridors, to Arthur's room and burst in.

"Merlin! What in God's name-"

"Why did you do that?" He asked, firmly and when there was no answer but a glare from his king he asked again, "Why?"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, this is not a personal attack, okay? It is a solution to a national threat."

Merlin sighed in anguish, "You know what? You're selfish. I just came back Arthur. You had Gwen much more longer than I and I have sacrificed much for you. All I ask is a family to spend time with and judging by the seven years at war and the year around the world before that, I have seen very little of my life."

Morgana caught up to her husband in Arthur's bed chamber. He was shouting at the blond king. Guinavere had walked over to Merlin in an attempt to calm the man down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Merlin, if you feel you cannot go through with this quest, then-"

"I just want what my mother wanted for me...I life I can be proud of."

"And you think you do not have that," Gwen's voice was soothing and Merlin almost instantly calmed. "You have a wife and two lovel children, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and looked at the queen before him, "I don't even know their birthdays. It seemed that during the Saxon War, every messanger sent to me either had an incomplete message or was killed before revealing," then he pointed at his king, "King Prat-face and his knights seemed to have been the luckier ones. Seven years with no scrap of news while he finds out everything about his son."

This was when Morgana stepped in and took hold of her angered husband's arm and tugged him toward the door. "I'm sorry Gwen."

Guinavere stopped her from appologising and gave them both a smile.

"I had a dream that I died of old age and my last thought and the last face I saw was Morgana's," To this Morgana's cheeks had turned crimson, "But if I need die on this quest then there is no alternative. I will go myself."

"What?" Morgana looked shocked at her beloved. "But you were just-"

"I know where this staff is...in fact I was the one who found it first and re-hid it again." Merlin recalled his adventures in the deserts of Sion on his way to Nicea. One of many stops that requested he stay a bit longer.

Arthur barely nodded to his advisor and king of magic. "It is settled then."

Morgana glared at her brother. Disbelief was all she could feel of at that moment. She turned to Merlin who replied by nodding as well and then the two families parted.

They remained silent as they walked back to their suites. As soon as they entered, Merlin sat on his bed, fingers intwined and his eyes were blank in thought, a frown on his tired face.

Morgana sat beside him, slid her arm under his and layed her head on his shoulder. After a few hours, listening to each other breathing, Sarah had appeared by their door, "What is it sweery?" Morgana asked her ten year-old daughter.

"Dad's going again isn't he?" She told them with fire in her tone. Morgana gave her a sad look and walked over to her. "I had a dream that said that dad was going on some quest to Jerusalem."

Merlin got up and walked over to his daughter...his daughter...how that rang joy in his heart. A pride he had long saught for. Merlin kneeled before Sarah and clutched her right shoulder. "My angel," He sang, "My clever angel. Don't worry about your old man Sarah. I'll be back, Jerusalem is not as far as Nicea, It would only take a few days."

Sarah bobbed her head slightly and gave her lost father a much needed hug. Merlin kissed her forehead and Morgana took her back to her room. When she returned she was bussling with a sing question that kept shooting up. She sat again beside her husband. "What happened the last time you went after the Staff of the Kings?" looking at Merlin's fearful eyes, Morgana was already afraid of his answer.

"It was hard. I came into the temple with twenty men accompanying me...I was the only one left and I wasn't even alive."

Morgana clasped her mouth with both hands, eyes widened as Merlin began crying. "I lost alot of friends and then my body was to be taken out by Cardinal Strauss. I was taken to the Cup of Life and my life was restored. Unfortunately that cup was destroyed. The staff itself is guarded by traps designed to end lives without question-" He stopped when he saw Morgana on the verge of tears.

Merlin drew her closer and kissed her on her lips, then he hugged her tight and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-==**M**==-

The next day seemed to come too quickly for Merlin, He had awoken early, kissed his sleeping wife on the lip and walked out. He then went to his children's rooms and placed a soft kiss on their temples.

In the city square was his unicorn waiting for him. He packed his bag and saddled up. Then, after he mounted his steed, Morgana appeared. Clothed in her armour- the one she had used when they went after Elyan at the castle of Fyrien. She was holding the bridle of her white stalion. Merlin looked at her and was about to protest, "Not this time my love," he stated, when Sarah and Angwyn rode in on their horses, packed and ready to go. Morgana got up and sat on her horse, she moved to Merlin and peched his cheek. Even after all these years they could always make the other blush.

It was then that another addition had joined them. Gwaine. "What? You didn't think that I'd pass on a chance to kill myself, do ya?"

Merlin sighed but then smiled at them. With Merlin leading the way they exited the main gate and made for the coast.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while. School...Anyway. There was that part about Merlin in Jerusalem, I was thinking about doing a take on Merlin travelling the world. A series based on his later educations. **


	5. Old Seas

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Four- Old Seas**

They had barely left Albion and Angwyn was already getting fussy. Merlin did not mind however. Sarah thought that never seeing his children for seven years had soften his heart around them. She wondered if he would stay that way for a while, that is when she would start courting someone.

They had reached the docks harbour where several ships where bobbing up and down to the waves. They were to board a royal ship desguised as a merchant vessal in order to not draw any attention. Merlin had learnt that the hard way. His first night out at see before Sarah had him facing pirates off the coast of Greece. He had been telling them his story and everyone on board got a liking to the many tales he sang. He told about a time he had helped a village from an attack by an army in Egypt and how he had rescued a couple who had been in a forbidden relationship, Morgana and Merlin both exchanged knowing looks at each other and only them and Gwaine knew why.

Then Merlin told them the of the time he was sent by some Patriarch in Sion to fetch the legendary staff that was once Moses'. Merlin had figured out the clues and quickly found the relic. He had tken with him over twenty men to assist him but the traps laid out had killed them all and left Merlin scrambling out. He had actually died that day and was only healed by a friend...Cardinal Strauss. The Cardinal had tracked him down when he was taking too long, he had not known of Merlin's quest but was able to take him to a healer who restored his life force.

Merlin told this because he thought it relavent and it was. After finding out that the Patriarch was intending to use the staff against a small new religious group that he thought posed a threat, merlin hid the staff back in the temple and covered his tracks. "There are three keys needed to open the entrance. Three keys that have been hidden in order to keep it from harms way."

"Do you have them?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I gave them to three religious men from three different faiths. One is in Arabia, a Jewish Rabi has kindly accepted to dare it. The other is in Arabia, to a Muslim scholar, and the last one is in Rome, where I had entrusted the third ke's safety to my old friend Cardinal Strauss," Gwaine winched at the name. He remembered the war when Strauss had instructed them to destroy Vortygen's Tower. The ruins were now called Dinas Emrys in honour of Merlin's victory. He had explained to Arthur and his company that Strauss was possessed by the devil and was now purged out of him. They assumed he could be trusted again. "Strauss left for Rome a few months ago so he should be there by the time we have found the other keys but I was hoping to have him along with us."

"What about Mordred?" Merlin's wife was curious. She was of course the one who helped him escape. She and her husband. As Morgana played those memories again she remembered her first time she had felt feelings for her husband. She had not known of his magic back then, she had not known of her magic, but he helped all the same and she knew he did not have the same protection of Uther's crown as she did so he had risked a lot. She loved her dear husband a lot but had to agree that she regretted that day. Now more than ever as it is clear that Mordred is an enemy to be reconed with.

In fact, Mordred had even tried to turn Merlin evil by making him witness his true love Morgana cheat on him with Gwaine...and it worked. Morgana had never seen Merlin in as much a fit of rage. If it weren't for Merlin's character and selflessness, Morgana feared she would have lost her love to the evil side of magic.

Merlin ha completely forgiven Gwaine for that day. He had told Gwaine that he had saved Morgana after their retake of Camelot when Morgana had taken the city a second time. After blurting out Merlin's undying love for her he left for Camelot and Gwaine left for Ealdor. When Merlin returned unannounced with the intention of proposing to Morgana, he was met with Gwaine and the sorceress' mouths crushing together. Morgana admitted that she did not know what she was doinf when she had wrapped her arms arounf the knight's neck and kissed him back.

Merlin was enraged and it could have been less dameging if Arthur banishing Merlin after finding out he was a magician and then the untiming death of his mother Hunith right after it. It appeared that life was stabbing Merlin repeatedly. One betrayal after another was too much for Merlin's already weak heart.

Morgana tried to make it up to him ever since thay had gotten back together and it was clear that Mordred had been behind the whole thin, especially after the boy in question had admitted it himslelf with pride. Merlin had killed the entire Saxon tribe in the south that day, for it was a raid on Ealdor that killed Hunith, their raid.

Pounding on those tales old memories again, had made Merlin's blood rise a bit and he let out an uneasy sigh. The cold night was mixed with the sprincle of the sea on his face. Merlin could not lie that he did miss the sea for it was calming and the beauty was breathtaking. Morgana was now going to experience the feeling.

The Emrys wife had tucked in her children and went outside, on deck to join his husband as he look to the night sky and at the glossing moon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said in a dreamy sort of voice.

"It is."

The merchant ship they were on was not very big but was able to accommodate five people plus fifteen crew members. The captain seemed to get along with Merlin rther well as she had been the one that took him to Egypt. That's right...a she. Anna was a great captain. She had light brown hair tighed back with what looked like Merlin's old red neckerchief, slim curved body, a pretty face but she was also rather smart and shared most if not all of Merlin's interests as Morgana found out in her conversations with her. Anna was beautiful, Morgana had to admit and the way she constantly looked at her Merlin had made her somewhat jealous. Perhaps this was Merlin's idea of revenge on her for cheating on him with his closest friend.

"We should be nearing Gaule in a few days," caame Anna's last report to them before she retired. Although Morgana could not help but notice she was most certainly only speaking to Merlin. She also noticed Anna smile at him and he smiled back.

"She is a beautiful woman isn't she. And rather bright." Morgana tested.

Merlin forst nodded but when he caught on he glanced at his wife with a mischievious grin, "Aw... Is my beloved wife a bit jealous of the amazing captain?"

Morgana rolled her eyes at her husband's teasing. "It's just...that you and her have a lot in common and seem to fit and the way she looks at you she-"

"Well, the first time I travelled was the only reason she got the jo as a captain in the first place so I guess she is just grateful though I do admit she has been flirting a lot with me, but she knows and I tell her," Merlin then slipped his hands to the side of her hips, "that I'm," he then pulls her against him, "unavailable," after that he captures her mouth and they share a passionate kiss under the starry night. "And besides...Now we're even," he whispers in her ear and takes her to their cabinate.

-==**M**==-

Merlin remembered these ooden walls well. His cabinate in the _Ambrosius_ was as he remembered it. Not a thing was changed. The ship was called Ambrosius in honour of Merlin who worked hard to secure a job and future for everyone on board. Every crew member including the captain had started off as nothing but people with ambitions. Merlin was in need of a crew to man his Arthur's run-down trading ship. Merlin had fixed the shit-box that was his ship and had hired them.

They had followed Merlin on many adventures outside Albion. Seen many things and have been his closest friends Targo the first mate, Alexander the cook, Jacob the helmsmen (When Anna was not already occupied), Bors was the weaponsmith and expert, Hector the chartmaster, The rest comprised of Anthony, Thor, Dagonet, Bartius and Martius, Bix, Bill, Gaheris and some guy who never talks...so they called him Bob.

Merlin helped them all and in turn they lived to serve him. He was their firend and they were his. When they weren't busy in the trade they occassionally visited the warlock in Camelot and most of them had become acquainted with his family except Anna who had only met Sarah and Angwyn. Morgana naturally assumed that she hated her because she got Merlin in the end. Morgana plundered this thought for a while, truth or not she would always wear a proud smile whenever in her presence with her beloved husband.

-==**M**==-

Mordred was frustrated. The staff was a fake. He knew it was too good to be true and it was. He knew he should have checked first before sending that girl out to meet Arthur and give him the message. But she knew...she had to...she knew where it was.

Later that day Mordred mounted his black stallion and rode across the sea on it. Back to his homeland...the now named Albion.

He had a job to do.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: I was starting to get a little side tracked. I gave you hints of Merlin's Journey to Nicea. I am working on the actual Journey itself. It might take a while but I was thinking on making Merlin's travels as his education. In legend and some research suggest that Merlin was well educated because he was a nomad and travelled the world not just Albion (Britain) and learnt many customs and languages but in history say that Merlin was not a soldier and a fighter. He was more a scholar slash adventurer and had witnessed many histories in the making. He was also a prophet and told of many things to come. Please comment, they do me a world of good and also tell ya friends...hahaha. **


	6. The Pirate

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Five- The Pirate**

They travelled for amny leagues before they saw land in the distance. The ship bobbed to and frow as the breeze pushed up against the fabric of the sails.

Angwyn and Sarah were getting aquainted to the fighting style of Seaferers as Dagonet showed them. Their swashbuckling was fluid and more quick, their swords were also more lighter but Bors informed them that they were also rather week compared to Camelot forged Cross-arm blades.

The Warlock King watched his children play with swords, fighting against his best swrodsmen. They were actually quite good and Merlin knew who to thank for that. Morgana couldn't stay out of the kitchen, helping the 19 year-old Alexander with preparing breakfast. Melin occassionally walked down to the kitchen just to trouble Morgana, flirting with her as she passed utensils over to young Alex. "Stop it," she would say as her bored husband snuck his fingers and tickled her sides.

They both laughed but Alex just grunted and shook his head disapprovingly.

Gwaine was having some light conversation with the captain who seemed to glow scarlett at every complement that the knight paid.

"How far are we to port?" Angwyn asked the captain while she was at the helm.

"We will reach mainland in a few hours."

On deck, Sarah was becoming quite the swashbuckler, disarming the experienced Dagonet quikly at every swing. "Huh, beat you again sir," prided the young Emrys.

Dagonet could not believe it. He was beaten by a girl more than half his size about twenty-seven times in the past fifteen minutes. "You have a talent for picking things up really quick Sarah," he said to her as he picked up his disarmed sword from the ground and placed it back in its sheath. "I guarentee you get that from Merlin."

Sarah seemed to smile at that comment and walked over to Angwyn whom was reading a book on his father's many adventures. The Company they were with were known world-wide as the Salvation Knights, the original Salvation Knights for they had travelled the world with Merlin and had grown a habit of fighting for slaves and the poor from corrupt dictators or oppressors. The Emrys' chief servant Derfal was a Roman slave who had been freed by Merlin during their earlier adventures. Merlin had freed him but the humble servant begged Merlin to accept him as his personal servant, and so the two shared many great journies and exciting tales.

Angwyn remembered while they were children Derfal would tell them tales of the Journey of Myrddion Merlin Emrys to the great Council of Nicaea. Great and fabulous tales of freedom fighting. and that was how they came to be known as the Salvation Knights. "I would have loved to be with father when he was on one of his adventures," the Emrys son sighed after putting down his read, "wouldn't it be exciting to see the world?"

Sarah shrugged but she silently agreed.

Soon Morgana and Alexander came out from the kitchen with trays full of food. Silver plates filled to the top with chicken and salted pork and bread. There were salads, and some sauce Morgana had introduced through her experiments at home.

They all cheered for Morgana's food and gobbled them up so quickly that they were on the verge of collapse. Yet they wanted more of it. Morgana saw this coming and had had several helpings prepared. She was able to multiply the food sseveral times with magic, another trick she learnt as a housewife and mother of two powerful sorcerers.

"Food's lovely, hun," Merlin took the plates off everyone and pecked his wife's cheek as he passed and went down to the kitchen to wash up.

By noon they finally reached Gaule, the city was big and rather spectacular. The Romans now occupied most of it and the walls were now filled with political graffiti and posters. Merlin led his family, Gwaine, Dagonet, Thor and Bartius to the city. There were many houses and markets that occupied the streets that provided many exotic and strange looking goods. Angwyn approached one of the stalls and asked for a cup of tea. It was a small stall owned by a man from China, he handed the boy the tea and left. Angwyn inspected the cup and he soon found himself disappointed by it- it was cold. Angwyn then looked around him, making sure that no prying eyes could see. The young wizard looked at the cold tea and whispered a spell, a simple heating spell and after his eyes flashed gold, the cup was hot, as it should be.

"Angwyn!" the boy turned to see his sister marching at him and wacked the cup from his hands, "Be careful, Ang, who knows how these people would do if they found out we have magic."

Angwyn realised this and lowered his head in shame. Their father then approached them and put his hands on Angwyn's tensed shoulders. "Don't worry, my son, look," he gestured to the streets around them and saw what looked like people using...magic? There were people making trades using magic, shop owners trading goods with each other without even leaving their stores to the underworld criminals, bakers adding in more heat with their hands fueling their ovens. "In Gaule, magic is allowed to run free. Sure it took a couple of days to dispatch their tyrant king but we did it in the end."

They all looked at each other with opened mouths and then to their father. Did he do this? Did he bring magic back even here?

He chuckled and then planted a kiss on Sarah's forehead before allowing them to explore the rest of the city.

"Oh, look Merlin," Morgana called for her husband, she was at a jeweler admiring the collection of antique and even new veriant of gold and silver jewelery. "Aren't they lovely?" she was allowed to pick one of the necklaces from the display case. It had an emeleshing of diamonds and rubies, they seemed so strange through Morgana's eyes, they looked rare and beautiful that Morgana just could not keep her eyes off of it.

"Morgana, you have a room full of jewels at home," Merlin reasoned, looking rather annoyed.

"Yes but these are different, their from France."

"France?"

Morgana chuckled, and kissed her husband on the lips then walked to the counter. She had taken out her money pouch and presented the necessery amount of gold to the owner who accpeted it and handed her the necklace.

Merlin walked over to Morgana and asked her, "What's France?"

"Don't worry honey, this will appear way after our time."

Then Merlin figured out what she was saying. He had almost fogotten that she was a Seer. In fact, their nights seemed more peaceful that no body would ever suspect her of being a Seer. Doing her research Morgana had found out that it was the extensive love making with the great Emrys that eased up her dreams. Their moments of bliss were what gave her strength to take control of her visions, something that their children would soon need to perform, but Merlin was determined to prevent them from doing so until they were at least..."Thirty?" Until then, meditating for hours would have to do.

Morgana couldn't help but smile. She would need some more of her husband's 'treatment' as soon as they got to _The Ambrosius_.

-**M**-

Several men sprinted above the people. The roofs were padded with footsteps as the men jumped from roof to roof and headed for a small galley ship bobbing at the docks.

Gaheris was playing a card game with Martius and Bob- too busy to notice the men finally enter the ship via the mast that stayed close to the near-by rooffing. "Got a King of Diamonds?"

"Go Fish," Gaheris said shaking his head and Gaheris drew a card from the deack of cards on the table.

Anna was observing the charts with interest, she was to plot their rout if they were to take the rivers and then the Mediterranean Sea to Roma and Italia and Roma where they would meet their contact and then travel by foot to Jerusalem.

She was in deep concentration when she heard footsteps creeping up behind her. She acted on instincts and spun around, sword already drawn and she heard a clang as it made contact with another blade. "PIRATES!"

Gaheris, Martius, Bob and Anthony took action and produced their own swords, meeting their assailants.

-**M**-

After sometime in the city, the Emrys Clan, Gwaine, Dagonet, Bartius and Thor were to head back to The Ambrosius. Morgana had several bags full of goods, she got Merlin to carry all of them awhil she talked non-stop about the many clothes she did not get to buy wheather because she had no more money or that the shop keeper was willing to trade it in for a sexual interview with her then Merlin intervened and took her away as quickly as possible. "Women," he sighed to Dagonet.

They approached the docks and saw the white sails of their ship already lowered, yet the ship was quiet. Merlin noticed this emptiness and classified it as not right. He looked at Dagonet. Merlin carefully placed the baggages on the floor and drew out Eilazaid and both Dagonet and Thor did the same with their own blades. Gwaine reacted too slowly as Merlin ran up the ramp and into the ship followed Dag and Thor.

Gwaine was left to pick up the bags as Morgana and her children ran up to join Merlin.

And there was Merlin, their father with his trusty Eilazaid's sharp tip pointed at a man on the far side of the ship on the starboard, looking out into the ocean ahead. "Identify yourself stranger!" Merlin commanded, his white armoured robes shining like a devine strength. Degonat and Thor were by his side and pointing thier swords as well.

The figure chuckled, "Is that a way to treat an old friend?" he spoke then turned around. The man smiled.

Merlin sighed and chuckled happily much to Morgana and her children plus Gwaine's confusion.

"Sinbad," Thor laughed.

"Good to see ya, you old pirate," Merlin shook the stranger's hand and Dag patted the man's shoulder. "How long has it been?"

The pirate just shrugged, "Don't know, don't really keep track of time these days." He stopped and looked over the warlock's shoulders to Morgana and the children. "Hello, what have we here?" he approached Morana who looked dumfounded and took her hand to kiss it, "Hi there beautiful, and who might you be?"

It took some time but she soon regained her senses and answered him, "Hi, I am the Lady Morgana, loving wife of Myrddion _Merlin_ Emrys."

"Oh," Sinbad stepped aside a little startled and frightened look on his face as she joined her husband and kissed him on the lips. Sarah and Angwyn then walked to the pirate and shook his hand in turn.

"Greetings sir, I am the daughter of Merlin and my name is Sarah Emrys and this is my brother Angwyn."

Sinbad smiled and nodded before turning to Gwaine, "Is this another one of yours Merlin?"

The warlock King could not contain his laugher and placed a hand on his shoulder shaking his head, "No, no, heaven's, no, this is Gwaine of the Knights of the Round Table in Albion." He introduced his friend, "And everybody not apart of the Salvation Knights, this is Sinbad the Pirate."

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while but I have indeed been busy and I have found myself feeling down and unpassionate with writing. It was tough having so many people judge me because I like writing fiction. But then I just started and finished writing a book of my own and just got back into writing. So here you go. It might be a while until I submit again but keep a wheathered Eye on the horizon. Review Please for i shall need as much motivation as possible now. Molto grazie.**


	7. Sinbad

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Six-Sinbad**

That night was filled with laughter and music. Every candle lit aboard The Ambrosius and flicking to the music played by their pirate guests. Martius and Bartius with a sort of string instrument was playing some rather catchy tunes with Dagonet singing songs- songs that told of great adventures and happy times.

Merlin had never seen a more joyous scene than that aboard his ship. Still, Merlin and Morgana had planned on having the ship to themselves for a while that night, catch up on their love life. A year of travel and seven years of war were how they spent their maried life and Merlin was sick of it. However he was quite greatful that his wife had remained faithful to him at his times of need. The incident during the war that led the Warlock King to finding out his true origins.

Morgana had comforted him that night they shared after his return from the war. Reminding him of all the good he had done, all the sacrifices he had made in order for Albion to be realised. He had sacrificed the love of many people for Arthur and Albion and she knew it. That night they just sat and talked. They had talked all night about their lives without the other and what they longed for whch soon ended in sexual intercourse.

Back to the present and Angwyn was dancing on the deck with the other pirates, dancing to the happy music playing. Sarah clapped along but remained seated on a stool. The crew were all present on the decks of The Ambrosius, all dancing and singing. Morgan stood while in her hsuband's arms and watched with glee. It was a lovely thing that they had. She then wondered if that would have been her and her family if she had decided to join her husband on his crusade across the globe.

Soon Sinbad had approached his old friend and gave him a nudge indicating Morgana's intanced stare at the people dancing. "So this is your beautiful wife that I hear you talking about so many times while in The Red Sea?" the pirate chuckled.

"Yeah," Merlin held her closer and laughed to his pirate Company, "She's my love."

Sinbad tapped on Morgana's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "May I borrow your husband for a while M'Lady?" Morgana nodded and allowed Merlin to walk away with the pirate. They walked over to the quarter deck where the helm was. "Why are they here?" he asked the warlock.

"Who?"

"Your family and Sir Gwaine," he allowed his friend to show a reaction which showed puzzle. "Don't think I don't know of your mission, Merlin. The Staff you moved from Palestine was moved for a reason." He approached the stearing wheel. "Merlin, the cave almost killed you when you entered."

"I know that. I am not looking to disturb the resting place of the Staff of Kings. Merely trying to defend it," the warlock replied confidently and walked over to the stern, "An old enemy has resurfaced with vengeance, he is powerful and seeks to take the staff and command a force greater than any army even Romana will yield. I know he has already set off the decoy in Palestine and is now aware of its whereabouts."

Sinbad still did not get it, and asked, "Then why hasn't this threat done anything yet?"

Merlin truned to his friend, the pirate was an inch or so shorter than him but was more well built and had a mustache and very short trimmed beard. IHs rugged brown eyes complemented his heavily tanned skin. He was a Persian who turned to pirateing at a young age just to survive. He had grown to become a great thief and yet a compassionate and brave man. Loyal as well. Myrddion Merlin Emrys and Sinbad al-Bahri had met lon ago during the journey to Nicaea. At that time Sinbad had quite the reputation but had greatly admired Merlin's acknowledgement. Merlin was legend and sinbad wanted that a lt- to be remembered even after his time when his soul enters the abyss. They ahd been on many adventures since then and had wanted to fill his dear friend on his exploits. "So why isn't this enemy taking the staff?" he asked again.

"He needs a key for the only way in is through a giant gate that kills anyone who tries to force it open and this trap is inescapable for it does not target you, rather your soul and the very fact that you exist."

After Merlin explained, Sinbad reached into his leather vest pocket and pulled out a strange sort of stick with markings on one side and had several arms across opposite sides. It looked somewhat like a brass key. "Is this what it is then? The thing that you had given me when the Salvation Knights were formed and placed across the globe."

Merlin nodded, looking at the object in Sinbad's hands he saw it seemed in good condition. "There are around three keys. I had given to people to guard. Strauss has one, you, and another from Jerusalem."

Sinbad bobbed his head and turned to look to the night sky and glossing ocean. The harbour was indeed beautiful. To him, the docks seemed more beautiful and attractive than the cities themselves, it was a style of thinking he got from pirating. "But why did you bring your family?"

"I didn't tell them to come. They just did and to be truthful I am quite glad to have them here. I havn't seen them in years, I've almost missed my daughter's birth, completely missed my son's birth fighting in a war and I've missed seven years of their lives. I can't help but be a bit selfish. I want to spend as much time with them as possible."

Sinbad chuckled and patted the warlock's left shoulder, "Merlin, if there is anything about you is that you are far from selfish." he then leaned in closer to his ear, "But what would happen if you did die? Who is there to protect your family if their defender falls. The need you Merlin."

Sinbad watched helplessly as his friend's face fell.

"You do know what is required, Merlin. You cannot protect them from this. You will be held responsible for their fate if you fail."

To this Merlin agreed and the two men walked back to the party. Again they entered out of the shadows to full laughter and smiles. Endless earshattering chants and howls. The music...oh such music. This was certainly a good night despite the earlier warning and Merlin feared this more than anything. He would die before bringing his family to doom and death.

"Are you alright Merlin?" asked Gwaine who noticed that the Warlock King was staring into outter space as the people danced around him.

Merlin grins at him and nodded. Satisfied with his answer to an extent as the best he could hope for from him, Sir Gwaine left him to join Anna.

Soon however the noise died down as they were somewhat tired and breathless. Dagonet put down his musical instrument and sighed. The atmosphere suddenly dimmed. The flames from the lamps died down and shadows returned. And then Dagonet sang in the lonly night away from any music part from those that escaped his lips.

The heavy roads lie waiting in the East

to the birds who dwell on Heaven's peace.

_Look to your east and see the fire's light_

_The shadows fading in the blinds of night_

_The sword is freed, its ringing lead;_

_The hawks like soldiers born to fight._

_On silver mountain with the face of old_

_Where there was bruning yet the side was cold_

_They fly away before we are to say_

_Where hawks like soldiers here to fight._

_This man called Emrys standing on the height_

_His fists are clutching his sword of the just and right_

_He saw thier eyes, his men there lies_

_The dark Lord's powers grey his sight._

_But ere he stands with his sword and another day_

_With eyes of gold of old and mystic rays_

_The dragon hears, his crying anguish_

_There is no passing Aithusa grey._

_The heavy roads lie waiting in the East_

_To jungles fold and Sion ease_

_Where God resides, His favour blessed_

_To our dear Merlin, faces the homebound breaze._

Dagonet stopped there, he looked at his Company and saw tears, for those present at the time of there stand against the forces of chaos that tried to take the holy city. They were seeking the Staff of Kings or as the Hebrew called it 'The Sword of God'. Merlin had found it and used it when he battled the forces of a Roman general who took control of Sion the Holy City.

On that day, Merlin lost many good men in battle. The staff served him well and he succeded in protecting the people behind the great walls but soon he saw the power of the staff was too great for only one man and hid it underneath the city. After that Merlin and his Salvation Knights ventured home. The Nicaean Creed completed and his job done to the best of his abilities.

That night was filled with question now. More so about his adventures to Sion. So Merlin told, he told all, of his exploits in the caverns in Palestine where he found the staff to the deadly battle against General Romulus on the Temple Mount. "Aurelianus, a Roman general died that day. He was a good man while his brother Romulus Augustus who was greedy and corrupt had led an army to claim Sion from Roman rule. I used the Staff of Kings and was able to defeat Romulus' evil magic. It is strange for I have seen this magic before. It was the sorcery of Morded."

Morgana nodded, "Mordred is massing an army to take the world now. That was why he needed the staff."

Merlin looked at his wife for a while in thought. Then it hit him, "That was why he needed me the first time to find the staff and he saw me put the fake staff in Palestine."

Sinbad the pirate shook his head, "Now Mordred knows the staff is a fake and he looks now to Albion."

"With the Sword of God, he is able to conquer the known world," stated Anna.

"No. He only seeks Albion. He will seek the staff and march on Albion with God's devining hand," the council became silent with shock. "There is only one thing we must do, and that is to destroy it," said Merlin, "We must destroy the staff of Moses."

**Author's Note: Hello, I am grateful for your feedback. Thank you Meri Lay and Sunny. Don't know why I thought up this chapter but tell me if you liked it and tell others about it in case they have a different opinion. Molto grazie eh.**


	8. The Dark Wizard Approaches

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Seven- The Dark Wizard Approaches**

The sun shone brightly upon Camelot- The White City of Kings. The beautiful citadel, a mark of power and elegance, stood proudly over the great walls that defended its people. Camelot was by far the greatest city in Albion and was going through some renovations.

The city had been risen, the walls were now bigger, the castle was made much more grander, the towers reaching to the heavens and the entire city was expanded for a bout an extra three hundred yards. No daubt the city of Camelot is the greatest city in Albion, but it is also the one that has seen much turmoil in its years- wars, raids, take-overs.

But today was good. Sunny sky and not a cloud to be seen. The flowers bloomed from every window garden pot, the trees whistled the sound of spring and the birds chirped as they soared through the air.

In the citadel, High King Arthur sat on his throne, listening in on the reports being displayed to the court. Alvarr was now the Court Sorcerer acting in place of merlin and his wife. Seeing magic brought back to the land and everything in peace had attracted him back and gave him a warm feeling of life again. Though when Alvarr had heard that the Lady Morgana had chosen a servant boy as her husband he was shocked and a little disappointed, nontheless, when Alvarr met the young servant of King Arthur, he was impressed.

Alvarr and Merlin got a long perfectly well and he could see how happy they were. Merlin had appointed Alvarr as his acting regeant while he was away which was a great honor, intensified when Merlin and all of the sorcerers of Albion, Rome and China had revealed Merlin to be their king. Merlin, Warlock King of the Golden Age. Alvarr smiled at this and could not help but let a snigger escape him. He was greatly honoured by Merlin's choice.

That day Alvarr stood by the throne and was to listen to the reports with Arthur. The whole talk was rather boring but Alvarr stoo there just the same.

"The Saxons in the North are just fine my King. They have multiplied a lot but are peaceful just the sme." said one of the scouts. "The borders have also been scouted and I see no incursions of any kind."

"I believe this year will be a rather uneventful year, Sire." Alvarr thought he'd say.

"What about any reslessness in the South?" Asked the king.

"None I could think of Sire, but I have included every detail of my findings in the reports, Sire." With this the lead scout handed the king a scroll which Alvarr took to recieving. Arthur waved them farewell and the scouts made for the door.

Just as they were about to open the wooden doors, burst open, sneding them back to the middle of the court and unconcious. Arthur sprang up from the cumforts of his throne and drew out Ezkalibor.

"Guards!" Alvarr shouted and the Knights of the Round Table, swords drawn had pointed their shining tips at the door where a lone figure loomed. It was Mordred.

"Good afternoon, my King Arthur," said the young man. He had grown since their last encounter. Tall, thin, piercing eyes, black hair and a wicked smirk on his pale face. "Mind if I drop by uninvited? It seems though that I am never invited."

"What is your purpose here, Mordred?" The High King asked.

Mordred approached the king, all the while the Knights kept their swords at the ready and Alvarr clenched his fists. "Is that the way you treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of ours, Mordred," Alvarr spoke in such a spiteful tone.

Mordred tutted at the sorcerer and continued to approach.

"Stan down!" Alvarr shouted but did nothing to scare or back the dark sorcerer. Instead Mordred just smiled and continued in the same pace, unchanged by any threat or reason.

"Come, come, old friend, I only wish to speak with my king and his sorcerer if that is alright by the law."

Alvarr stepped forward, "Alright little one, we are here."

This caused young Mordred to laugh histerically. "The king yes, but I wish not to speak with you Alvarr. Tell me, where is Merlin?"

Alvarr and Arthur exchanged troubled glances. Each thinking the same thing. Finally Arthur spoke out, "And just what exactly do you plan to do with the Warlock King?"

Mordred crossed his arms, he looked like he was about to refute, he looked like he was about to shout out in anger. "Answer him Mordred!"

Young Mordred turned to Alvarr with even worse enraged eyes, "You don't get to speak, traitor!" he roared at him, eyes now flashing gold and a strong aura surrounding him. The room of people then gasped and took several steps back until their backs touched the walls, they were expecting the worst. Mordred then turned to the High King and pointed his finger at him accusingly, "Myrddion Merlin Emrys is not my king. I have no king...I need no king!" Then a ball of fire appeared in his hand and he sent it flying toward the king.

Alvarr stepped in and with magic he created a shield protecting both him and the High King. "That is enough, Mordred!" He said once the smoke caused by the extinguished fire, cleared. "Leave now, and never come back to Camelot."

"I shall leave you...for now- but I will say this. The Staff of Kings is but within my grasp. Yes you know what it is I speak of. The little girl has told you, and I say this, that when it is in my posession, all of Albion shall kneel before me and no King of Magic will rise again once your precious Merlin and his world falls-"

"Will somebody throw him out!" Arthur growled like that of a lion.

Galahad, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival attempted to man-handle him out, siezing Mordred by his arms but then somehow, Mordred threw his arms and with hidden enough strength sent the knights to Arthur's feet, even Percival. "No, don't get up, I know my way out." came Mordred's sarcastic reply and then he was gone.

Alvarr looked at Arthur and his knights. "Do you think he knows Merlin is after the staff?" he asked his king.

Arthur really did not know. He looked to his knights and sighed at Percival, their muscle struggling to get back up. "God help us."

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while. I felt that the story was missing a few stuff. I hope you enjoyed this fic so far and enjoyed any of my other works. Just to say, I have a prequel obviously called Legend of Merlin. I don't know what prompted me into this, I just love Merlin the series and the legend. And I love journey stories. Oh and please review. I need more to help me with spelling or story plot and setting or structure. Molto grazie.**


	9. By Foot, Wheel and Horse Shoe

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Eight- By Foot, Wheel and Horse Shoe.**

The white sails of _the Ambrosius_ waved in the morning wind, waved them good-bye. Merlin in his white robes, protected by silver armoured pouldrons and his truested Eilazaid, led his Company away from the harbour of Gaule. They were to walk across the land and to Rome. HIs Company consisting of his family: Morgana his wife, their children Sarah and Angwyn. His friends Sir Gwaine, Bors Dagonet, Martius and Bartius, Captain Anna and Sinbad the Pirate. The rest had been assigned to take care of the ship.

"We are to journey across lands...strange lands with strange people that I know you have not seen before," Merlin said and looked to his children's amazed faces. "I cannot ask you, any of you to come with me and share this burden-"

"Merlin," Morgana stepped up to him, "You may not have known this, but I have been sharing your burdens ever since we fell in love." Then Morgana cupped his chin in her hands and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I will stand by your side, Merlin, untill death calls us towards him."

Merlin smiled and then crouched down to his children. "I know you will probably choose to join us, but I must take your safety into account. As your father it is my duty. I know I have not seen a lot of you two these past few years. I have missed the joy of seeing your birth Angwyn- but I cannot command nor ask you to accompany me." Merlin placed a hand on Sarah, "I love you two and I do wish to turn back time just to spend as much time with you as possible. I see you now and can see that you will have bright futures."

Sarah shook her head, "Father, I have always looked up to you, even when we knew so little. Me and Angwyn do not wish to go another day without learning from you, of you. We will follow your lead father. To the ends of the world as families do." She threw an arm around Angwyn's shoulder. Merlin almost cried then and there and moved in to hug them all.

At dawn they left, first they had their horses, not riding them for they were still in the city and it would not be very polite to ride one in such an enclosed space filled with citizens. One would not be able to control them enough not to clumsily bump into something.

After they were equiped with their needs they set out into the wide world. Merlin looked around to the middle of their company where his children walked, they looked very eager tp see the places his father had seen. Their faces showed a heavily contained excitment and this just made Merlin smile even more. Morgana walked over to the front and joined her husband. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. They both heard Sarah and Angwyn making muffled laughs behind them.

They left Nantes harbour and headed south-east. On their first stop, they set up camp at Poitiers for oe night. A roarig fire was lit and a tent raised for the little ones. Morgana did ot have to cook becase it was fairly basic throw a piece of meat on a heated piece of rock and let it sizzle, this disappointed the sorceress quite a fair bit as she now felt rather useless.

"Worry not my darling," Merlin said, "you are neither useless nor disposable." Merlin hugged her and let her sit with their children as Bors filled them with first-hand account of the Nicaean Council. Anna was interfering and putting in her own comments and versions that both humiliated and made Bors grumble.

Merlin sat on his own stone with Dagonet and Sinbad, there was a map of the Roman Empire laid out and a light lit by Merlin's hand to show them. "We will need to travel south first to the bigger rivers," Sinbad said and pointed at closer to the bottom of the chart. Merlin nodded. "Then we will have to go from there to Arles before we could get to Nicaea. Where do we go from there?"

Merlin had to inspect the map some more before coming up with a plan. "We need the other keys from Strauss. We cannot go around to get to Roma, so at Nicaea we will get a ship and sail there."

"I know some people that can help us that reside in Nicaea." Said Sinbad.

Merlin bobbed his head in response again. "The way to Nicaea from Arles is perilous," Merlin added uncertainly. "The land is now plagued with may creatures. The wolves now inhabit the plains and these are not just small dogs too- but evil crreations of Hell hounds. Wolves big enough to ride on and strong enough to rip your lims to shreds in matters of seconds. Then there are the bandits and not to mention basilisks vermin that seem to be able to hide so perfectly despite their unique physique."

Bors straightened up when he heard what Merlin said about these basilisk creatures. "Never in my life have I seen such creatures. What are they?"

Sinbad answered the question, "A basilisk is a creature crossed between a snake and a rooster, with fangs as big as bastard-swords and eyes a devilishly yellow texture. These monsters are cursed with their ability to kill any living thing with only a glance. This monster is almost impossible to engage in, let alone kill. One must avois such a creature as much as possible." There was a shrivle of fear that stuck to Sinbad's voice and a look to Merlin confirmed the stories. "It is a dark creature that all other beasts fear above all others."

"Alas you have said that this creature is _almost_ impossible to kill," exclaime Dagonet. "This is clear idication that you know how to dispatch such a beast?"

Sinbad gave an unsure glance at Merlin who then said, "Yes we do. It is quite obvious. It is the basilisk's eyes that are cursed. One must assume that they are the target. Blind the beast perminantly and the curse of the basilisk is lifted. Blind the beast and it can no longer kill with a glance."

"This souds easier said than done, Merlin." said Dogonet.

"Oh, it is."

Sinbad then said, "We have indeed tried to before, when a basilisk colony entered Nicaea during processions and me and Merlin were sent to guard the bishops of the many Christian sects from their glance. We were blindfolded and had to fight using instincts."

"Souds dangerous."

"When is it ever not?"

Dagonet sighed and the three got up from their counil. "We will stay here oly the night and leave the first thing tomorrow moring. We must travel as soo as sun rises for these are still rather quiet territories but I want to move on as quickly as possible." said Merlin.

-==**M**==-

They all slept peacefully that night and woke up with a start the next morning. Morgana had fashioned some eggs and had everyone packed up and ready to go right after breakfast. She seemed like she was purposely trying to burden herself more and sensing this, her husband smiled and pecked her on the cheek, whispering somethin in her ear that made her face blush.

"Okay, everyone get ready. We leave right now." This time they all mounted their horses. Sarah and Angwyn had to share a mount and stay in the middle of the Company.

This time it was Sinbad's turn to lead and Merlin rode beside Morgana.

"What do you think we'll see?" Asked Angwyn.

"Strange worlds, Ang. Worlds we never thought existed. All of these realms have a story behind it and an adventure ahead," his sister sighed into the distance of thought.

"Hope we see everything though."

"Me too...then again, I hope we don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

They quickened their pace as they realised they were falling behind. "I mean that the world is also full of death and I do not wish to meat the same fate."

"Everyone of us meats the same fate one way or another."

"But I do not wish to meat it so early on in my life."

Angwyn nodded.

The trip was uneventful, much to Angwyn's disappointment. soon they got to a mountain side where they pulled over again, to rest at the foot. That night they stayed there, again the night was filled with singing by Dagonet:

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world is behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and shadows...clous and shade,_

_All shall fade... all shall fade._

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

_and then to bed... and then to bed..._

The montain stood there above them like a shield, guarding them from the harsh light of heaven. The scene was rather peaceful and Morgana thanked God for that. The fire that night was rather lively, dancing in the silent cold.

After tucking her son and daughter in their tent, Morgana walked over to the horses. Her silver stalion stood in silence neighing as she stroked her white locks. She caught sight of her husband, sitting on a log in front of the fire, armsfolded, left hand clutching his chin and staring blankly at the dancing flames. Merlin had deffinately changed since their chance meeting all those years ago. His thin an lanky physique was now replaced with a more musculine man, though Merlin's cheekbones where still the same, sharp and all. More noticable were his ears- too big for his own good. Still, these were the features that drew her attentions first. These features made him different- that and his magic. She continued to stand there by her horse and stare in admiration at her beloved husband.

Merlin spotted Morgana staring at him and couldn't help the smirk creaping up on him. There was that familiar longing in her eyes, he had seen it before, he knew that look all too well and was even more sorry that he could not go up to her and satisfy that longing need at the moment. There was too little privacy where they were and too much to think about. Perhaps once they got to Rome they could finally elope, even if just for a day or so.

Merlin got up and headed to her. Morgana saw the smile on his face and chuckled. He then took her in his arms and gave her a long and passionate kiss, swaying her around. "Can we just-"

Merlin shook his head, "Not here my love."

Morgana sighed heavily into his warm chest, not knowing the burden she placed on him when he felt her over perky breasts pressing against his robes. "Where then? When?"

Merlin exhaled as well. The couple stayed glued together for much of the night before retiring to their own spots which was actually with each other by the tent their children slept in.

-==**M**==-

The next morning greeted them pretty much the same as the night before and they soon left the mountain roots in favour to open fields and a Roman road.

Again the road was empty and quiet. Angwyn had began to get rather bored and had to rely on his book to satisfy his craving for adventure. Sarah was pretty much the same. Angwyn though- by that time of day he would have already been outside with Roger Thatcher and Prince Bryan Pendragon- playing tower defence or Siege of the Bakery. Instead they were now surrounded by silence too annoying to shake off. They both hated riding all day long on horse back and where too tired to walk. A predicament they got themselves in.

By noon they got to an intersection of two diverging paths. Sinbad and Merlin were able to conclude in continueing straight, stating that was the way they crossed before to get to Nicaea. soon though they approached a rather depressing sight of a run down old village to their left slightly hiding in the trees- a group of four houses and a granery at the back.

"Looks like a bandit raid." Stated Sinbad when they all got to the ruined village. Smoke still escaped bits of debris and carnage left behind. Dead corpses lay motionless as always, on the ground or in houses.

Merlin, Sinbad and Morgana looked around in the homes while Bors, Bartius and Angwyn looked through the hey stacks in hopse of finding a survivor hiding in the straws. Martius, Dagonet and Sarah were left to check the fields where they found by the road just ahead from where they had tied their horses, a caravan trailer. "It seems in good condition," Bartius commented. Sarah agreed and moved in to check on the contents.

Merlin moved through the remnants of a cozy hutt owned probably by a farmer's family. The furniture was destroyed, plates tinted, knife blades now house the wall followed by blood. The warlock deducted it was a case of self-defence- but it was strange. The blood did not look like human blood and more animal, furthermore, the victims seemed to be unscratched. There was no sign of a physical attack on their bodies. A man, a woman and three children of about the same age and all of them seemed to have died in one piece. "It is like they died of fright," Morgana murmered to her husband in bafflement.

"There isn't a scratch on their bodies." Sinbad added.

"Could this have been done by magic?"

Merlin shook his head and approached the door to inspect the bodies outside only to find the same analysis to the family indoors and yet still no answers. Then Merlin spotted something in the dirt...footprints- but they were not of man...in facts they did not seem like footprints at all, they were just lines in the dirt leading to the forest. That was when Merlin figured it out. He took a closer look at the tracks- long tracks and there seemed like a dozen of them. Morgana saw the panic expressind on his face and asked him what was wrong.

"We need to get out of here and fast." Merlin walked over to Sinbad, "We must leave now!" As soon as he said this and pointed to the tracks, Sinbad was punched in the face with the realisation.

"Basilisks."

They ran to the others, soon the company met up with Sarah, Dagonet, Martius, Bartius, Bors and Anna and Gwaine who were still at the horses had to run to them at the trailer, bringing the horses behind them. Merlin and Morgana did not deem it honorable to leave them so they then searched the village for more bodies and had them burried in the fields with grave stones blank of names but descriptions of their features and the position of their homes in case someone had come and could give them their names back.

Dagonet tied up two of their horses, Martius' and Sarah's, to the wooden post of the trailer and had them tow the wooden portable home. Sarah and Angwyn were to ride in them with and Anna, and the rest on their own horses again. The wheels were still intact and with some quick modifications from Merlin was able to make the ride more comfortable. Then they sat off in haste to Arles.


	10. Creatures of the Dark

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Nine- Creatures of the Dark**

The night wind whistled and the white moon rose. The company had set up camp once again, by an open clearing of the forest that surrounded them. The stars twinkled in the sky as they got ready for bed. This time there was no happy music to listen to and no raging fire to keep warm for Merlin had said that it attracted predators.

Throughout the night, Morgana walked out from tucking her children to find everyone asleep except one, a lone figure standing by a tree. Merlin had taken upon himself the duty of night-watch. She saw him standing with his sword, Eilazaid drawn out and ready to protect his family from any foe. Morgana walked up to him to keep him company but the two adults stayed silent throughout the night until Morgana found herself asleep, resting her precious head on her husband's shoulder while Merlin's eyes kept watch.

This continued for many nights after as they made their way to Arles. Morgana would see him awake, in fact she noticed and deduced that her spouse had not seen sleep for those three nights journey.

They would soon need to cross the icy collection of the mountains of Pyrenees. The Company realised the change in scenery as their cold nights became freezing and almost unbearable. But it was not over- for they had yet to cross the mountain lands.

One night they were finally given some sign of civilization as they came across a small village in Gerona. Nonetheless Merlin kept a watchful eye. They all stayed at an inn, housed their horses at the stables and let themselves go far into comfort for the night.

"Please, my love, come to bed with me," pleaded Morgana, taking her husband's hand and attempting to drag him to the incredibly comfortable bed that was given to them by the innkeeper. "Let your worries leave you, for one night, please."

Merlin tried hard to ignore her, his resistance was what he believed kept him strong enough to protect his family. He had done so before on many occasions- sacrificed their love toward him in order to keep them safe. But this night seemed different.

The rooms were cosy. Nice, warm fire lit the bed chambers with an overall sense of security. Ornaments decorated the shelves and pictures of what once was, pictures painting the time of great peace. Merlin soon found himself enthralled by it. An open field of green grass, trees in the back with a lake and a deer. This picture, hanging atop the mantelpiece brought to the Warlock King an old and forgotten dream. It was one he had had many years ago with Morgana, a dream where he would live in peace, raising their children in a far away land- away from war, from danger. It was peace.

When Merlin snapped back into reality he was met by the beautiful face of Morgana. He looked at their joined hands, her smile widened and Merlin felt himself melt away once again by her beauty. She was in a white see-through night gown, giving him clear enough view of her breasts. "Come lay with me, Merlin. Just this once, my love," she pulled him slowly toward the bed. "Make love to me, please," her sweet voice was filled with longing.

"But I need to protect you, Morgana, you and our children." Merlin was still holding onto Eilazaid, his grip on the scabbard tightened but as soon as he met Morgana's long awaiting lips, he dropped the sword instantly and succumbed to her plea.

Morgana broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, "I know, but tonight I want you...I need you- my husband. My love," with this she kissed him again. Morgana waved her hands and with magic started to unshackle and untie the belt buckles that held Merlin's armour.

All was going so smooth...when...

"MERLIN!"

The warlock snapped back into action, he jumped away from his wife, who despite as very unpleased about being interrupted again, was also ready.

Sinbad burst into the room with a sword, "Merlin, there are a pack of wolves from the forest attacking the village." He huffed out the words and quickly hastened out. Morgana sighed, took out her own chain-mail armour and with Merlin's assistance was ready for battle.

Merlin redid his shoulder pad and took his sword before accompanying his wife outside.

They were met with the whole village set ablaze and a group of thirteen giant wolves roaming the grounds and the roofs.

People were screaming and running to and fro as the evil hounds chased after them. Gwaine and the Salvation Knights had appeared on the scene with arms drawn and ready. Crossbows were fired by both the Knights and the village guards and some good citizens ran out to help those who were trampled on or injured. Even the Innkeeper decided that she wanted to join the fight with a crossbow.

"What are they?" Morgana yelled over the screams and the roaring fires.

"Wolves from the Deep Forests!" Merlin slashed Eilazaid and moved quickly to the nearest wolf. The warlock slashed at them, huge wolves that towered over him. Eilazaid's beautiful singing was interrupted by the rough splatter of flesh as Merlin swung at the animals.

Bors and Dagonet were back to back, fending off the pack that surrounded them. Anna was on the roof tops defending a child from an elder wolf with orange coloured fur while Gwaine was with the rest of the company in their own battles with the invaders.

"Hope you have a plan Dag," Bors roared as he swung. Dagonet remained silent and continued to fight. "I'll take that as a no then."

Dag started to chuckle but was cut off as he was pushed off his feet by a black coated wolf. They were big enough for them to ride on, heads housed terrifying faces. Dagonet watched the wolf tower over him with an eager mouth, intent on his meal of the night, when suddenly, Bors drove his sword and axe deep into the dog's side.

Morgana had taken a bow and a basket of metal tipped arrows. She stood from a reasonable distance and began to fire arrows rapidly at the wolves that seemed to have doubled their pack from thirteen to over thirty-five or more. Morgana could not help but smile, 'More for me to kill, I guess' she thought as she fired. She looked around her and then saw her children run to her with swords. Angwyn and Sarah began to attack the wolves themselves. She was rather impressed by their fighting stance and would have gone in to praise them were it not for the bloodthirsty beats that opposed them on the battlefield.

Sarah was doing alright for the start, bringing down two wolves was an achievement considering their sizes. Angwyn on the other hand, with very little experience and skill with the sword had only injured one. "Is this living up to your expectations, little brother?" Angwyn heard his sister say.

"Oh shut it!"

Angwyn ran to his mother but was then confronted by one of the wolves. A colossal white wolf with blue eyes. To Angwyn, the wolf greatly reminded him of Aithusa. That was when it hit him. The wolf came closer, growling at him with gritted teeth and fangs. Angwyn took a few steps back away from the growling beast.

Ang just gave in a feign smile, "Nice doggy..." the wolf just growled even louder. That was when the young Emrys came up with something.

Meanwhile, Merlin was battling through the entire pack with Eilazaid, Morgana had her bow and was back to back facing their enemy. "Got any plans, sweetie?" Morgana asked.

Merlin huffed, finding it more difficult to hold his sword, the fires around them were growing despite Sarah now moving from fighting to summoning water to extinguish the fires. "It's your turn to be brilliant, darling."

Morgana just laughed, she couldn't have asked for a greater husband than the man standing against her back, fighting a pack of wild blood wolves. "I love you Merlin." She said this with a whisper but knew her beloved heard ass he had slipped his hand into hers.

Angwyn slowly approached the albino wolf and carefully placed his palm on its head. The wolf protested for a little while but then gave in completely.

Merlin held his wife's hand tightly as the alpha wolf stepped forward. Merlin had to guess it was the alpha due to its size compared to the others and its unique patterns on its head. 'What do you want from us?' he tried to telepathically commune with him.

'...Peace.' The wolf's answer to him before the alpha was knocked hard to the ground by another wolf- a white one with sharp blue eyes and...his son, riding on his back.

"Angwyn, what are you doing on that thing!" Merlin felt like he was about to explode in fear.

"Don't worry, father." Then Angwyn on the wolf began to fight off the remaining wolves with Sarah, Morgana, an enraged Merlin, Gwaine and the crew of _The Ambrosius_.

"Draw them back!" Sinbad ordered. "Draw them back into the shadows!"

"No!" Angwyn shouted. "Don't send them back. They come here to escape the forest!"

Sinbad did not hear him, but Sarah, Morgana and Anna did. They all hustled around the group of men and moved to block the wolves, slowly drifting back into the forest. "Morgana, what are you doing?" Merlin lowered Eilazaid.

"Listen to your son, Merlin. He has your wisdom, listen to him."

The Warlock King was about to open his mouth but then closed it once more and lowered his sword. "Why though?"

The men all stopped and looked at Ang."What is it, son?"

"These wolves were once men. They were ancient sorcerers from Yathrib. When long ago these men were on the verge of death after a battle with Roma and as they lay in the forest, dying, they were saved...by her," Angwyn paused and pointed at the white wolf. "She is named Kathari, the pure wolf of the forests. She is the She-wolf that-"

"Nursed Romulus was the man who created Roma, and his brother Remus, whom Romulus had murdered." Merlin finished and Angwyn nodded.

"In order to save them she turned them into Shadow Wolves. All these other wolves have pledged their allegiances to Kathari, she has asked me to save them. they are her people."

They thought for a while before Merlin finally smiled and bowed to his son before turning to the She-wolf and bowing to her, saying his apologies. In response, Kathari bowed back and placed her right paw on Merlin's shoulder, leaving a white paw print emblazed on his pauldron. Kathari then spoke to him through his mind. 'Merlin of the House of Emrys, I bow to you my king and pledge my undying loyalty to you. My men are at your services.'

'I thank you M'Lady Kathari.'

The She-wolf bobbed her head and walked over to the other wolves. The entire village saw witness, the wolves that attacked them, all bowed to Merlin. The one that spoke to the warlock earlier approached him, 'I am sorry my king, please forgive me for I knew not who you were.'

'All is forgiven...'

'Vectis, is what they call me,' said the wolf in his animal tongue. They bowed to each other and rejoined their own clans.

Kathari moved to Angwyn who stood proudly by his father, mother and sister. She lowered her head to him and said 'I thank you my friend, my prince, in speaking to me.'

Angwyn smiled, 'Thank you M'Lady...for listening.'

-==**M**==-

They spent some time repairing the damages to the village. It went faster than normal as one could imagine the use of magic and a few giant dogs to help. By midday the Company departed once again. This time Vectis left with them, he was assigned and had insisted on going with them to Roma. Now they had a twelfth member. Merlin, Morgana, Sarah, Angwyn, Sinbad, Anna, Dagonet, Gwaine, Bors, Bartius and Martius and now Vectis the Shadow Paw of the Ancient Woods.

On their road, Angwyn entertained the group with Vectis' account of what had happened to him. He told of Mordred's new movement had invaded the Ancients places and defiled them. The darkness was what the wolves were running away from which was what prompted them to take over a small village just to escape it. "Vectis said that the darkness takes in anything...everything that holds a pure heart. They swallow them and spit them out where they are by then an empty shell. Alive...but empty," Vectis had said he had lost many brothers to Mordred's magic and that he was planning revenge on the dark wizard. Then Vectis moved out of his grim and began recounting his better days, as both a man from Arabia and a soldier wolf for Kathari. Vectis was a captain of the She-wolf's army guards. He was well respected by his people.

In turn, Merlin told the ancient wolf of Arthur, Gwen, Albion and the Knights of the Round Table. Merlin told him of his many adventures which was quicker in the Canidaean language. He spoke of the ongoing war with Mordred even after Albion was free of the purge. This saddened Vectis quite gravely, he thought of what Mordred could possibly want. Money? Power? Revenge?

Merlin had even told Vectis of his many mistakes: poisoning Morgana when she became the vessel holding up an evil enchantment, lying to people about his powers, refusing to help Morgana beyond her life and pointing her in the right direction. Merlin could not escape the fact that most of the bad things his wife suffered in the past were because of him. "I never did forgive myself for my mistakes- big or small. I just cannot move on. I know that people, even the ones I've wronged tell me to, It only adds to the guilt I already feel." He had said to the wolf in human speech on the first night of their travels. They had just entered The Mountains of Pyrenees and were heading for Nicaea.

'Forgiveness is yours whether you want it or not. Make it up to them by accepting that they are mistakes and move on. You are wiser now, my king, and more loved and respected.'

"I know," he sighed.

'It is human to make mistakes, my king, and a part of you is human...the best part.'

Merlin smiled at him, "And how old are you exactly?"

'Not as old as dragons, but old enough to see men rise and fall like the sun. You gave Morgana her love back by continuing to lover her even in secret as she ruined herself and those around her. You loved her even when she did not love you and now look at you both...Too _much_ love, if you ask me.'

They both chuckled not noticing Morgana overhearing them. "I don't know if I deserve her..or my children though. Do I?"

'Trust me- you both are made for each other. You both deserve each other. She deserves a man who loved her as a person and not a duty, a man who looked past mere status barriers. You deserve a loving wife with as much attitude that she had even gotten you to start using a sword. She returned her love for you that she suppressed for your own good. But she forgets that suppressed love is the first subject to hate.'

After that Morgana decided to stop eavesdropping and walked to the tent.

"I can't wait to get to Nicaea," Merlin sighed.

'Why is that your highness?'

"I have noticed my wife's eagerness for attention the entire journey. We have been interrupted several times and I guess it just takes a toll to have the one you love so close to you and are not permitted to show it beyond kisses."

After that Merlin made leave and walked over to the tent pitched up for them. Now there were tents for everyone in the Company, of course though, Merlin and Morgana chose to share a tent.

Upon reaching their tent, Merlin heard a brushing of snow behind him, instinct told him to draw his sword but when he turned around he was met with nothing but darkness and the scenery of Pyrenees. After looking around some more he walked into the tent.

Morgana was lying on her side, wrapped in her blanket and shivering in the cold. "Morgana," Merlin went to her and hugged her tightly. She felt cold as ice, the blanket had did little to help her. "Are you alright?"

"I feel...co...co... cold."

"I can tell." Merlin said, trying to make her laugh a bit.

They laid there in each other's arms and slept. Merlin would kiss her lips from time to time and she would return them. They loved each other...too much...and were not to let a simple thing like Mordred, ruin that.

In a few tents away from them where certain noises could be heard- the muffled feminine moans of the captain and the grunts of Gwaine. Two lovers showing the extent of their love in struggling silence. Gwaine had to place his hand on Anna's mouth to stop her from screaming his name in pleasure as he reached his climax- spilling his sperm deep into her womb. "I love you, Gwaine." Anna mouthed.

"I love you too Anna, so much."

-==**M**==-

Nobody talked most of their journey across the mountain. The silence was sickening but Merlin urged them to remain in their ring of voicelessness. Merlin felt a strange feeling ever since that night he heard a presence close by. His overprotective mechanisms were activated once more and Eilazaid was ready.

They got to a clearing of mountains that surrounded a lake with crystal clear water and a very divine aura. There were some trees close to the lake which the Company decided to occupy for the time being. The air was still icy and dense but what the eyes could see was still breathtaking. The ground was covered with layers of snow, as deep to the ankles but no deeper, and below that Merlin deduced the warm soil, untouched by frost.

While exploring the area, everyone had noticed the closeness of Sir Gwaine and Captain Anna. They seemed like they really were in love. Merlin was happy for them of course mostly as a good friend to the knight but it also meant that Gwaine might show less attention to Morgana.

Gwaine and Anna were seen by the lake and just talking, no one could actually make out what they were saying but they seemed happy.

Sarah, Angwyn were playing Chase with Vectis around the snow covered trees, Bors was fast asleep, Dagonet was just watching the couples, Merlin and Morgana, and Gwaine and Anna, Sinbad was with the twins Bartius and Martius. They were playing a friendly game of cards. "How long is there left do you think?" Martius asked the pirate.

"Not far left, We will still need to get to Narbonne first and across Arles, we head for Nicaea."

Bartius shuffled the cards and divided them by the party. "Then we will go to Roma by ship?"

Sinbad nodded and then began the game. "Tell me, why was Merlin so...well...overprotective on our way here?" Martius asked again.

"Merlin believes we are being followed by basilisks." Sinbad informed them quietly. Merlin could not hide the fact that he believed that these mindless beasts were tailing them. But Sinbad disagreed. Basilisks don't go that far to hunt for prey. They usually hide in darkness as close to the colony as possible and then drag any wandering travellers into the shadows. Such were their first encounters with them in Nicaea but they had liberated them many years ago. It was with stories that the pirate had heard of disappearances in Toulouse that he had suspicions that the basilisks were involved.

Merlin made the effort to avoid the huge portions of the Diocese of Gaule because of the recent incursions that overtook the from Bourges to Vienne. Mordred had created a civil war between several parts of Gaul and that limited their waypoint. That was why Merlin insisted on taking a longer way circling Gaule.

Basilisk colonies have indeed been sighted in several places across Europe and Asia, much the dismay of farmers and small villages that basilisks tend to prey on. They stay away from cities and large places that are known to house men.

But something was wrong. Merlin could feel it. The basilisk movements were peculiar in the fact that they have just popped out of nowhere. Nicaea is a long way from Toulouse, and basilisks don't hunt. They steal. Merlin knew this, so why was he given the feeling that they were hunting him?

Vectis and the children were having fun. They were laughing as they either chased or were being chased by the Night-wolf, as he liked his race to be referred to. They seemed to be enjoying themselves again, finally. All was okay...all was okay...then- Angwyn stopped in his tracks. A slithering sound emanating from a large, colossal snake. The giant serpent slithered around the tree but Ang and Sarah could only see the body as the head was hidden by bushes.

'Shush...make no sound whatsoever and do not look at the serpent's head, namely its eyes,' whispered Vectis.

Slowly they made their way back to camp by the lake. The constant hissing faintly got to them. There were more.

After a good and reasonable distance, Vectis told the children to climb onto his back and the Night-wolf sprinted for camp. Then he heard more slithering and it was getting louder behind them, 'MERLIN!' Vectis shouted in the top of his voice.

Merlin raced away from Morgana, in his tent, he held a strip of cloth and blindfolded himself before putting on his helmet. He moved outside and with instinct ran at the basilisk blinded of vision.

Everyone drew out their blades only to have Sinbad order them to get inside the tents and do not look at their eyes.

Merlin was running, Eilazaid in hand, when he heard the patter of Vectis' running, Merlin jumped forward and high enough away from Vectis and his children. He could now hear the serpent's hiss and then- calculating where the hiss was coming from while still in the air- Merlin deduced the monster's eyes and Eilazaid's blade fell upon the basilisk's right eye.

The warlock then heard incredible screaming and realised the head had followed him to the ground, using this opportunity, Merlin wacked his sword over the beast's working eye and effectively blinded the monster.

There was more, loud screaming. Merlin took off his blindfold and saw the extent of his attack. The basilisk was waving about crazily in pain. But then out came two more giant serpents with crests on their heads and large beak. Merlin quickly reinstalled his blindfold and leaped into the fresh air and then hitting the ground on his way back to ground, with his fist. This move proved most useful as with magic he was able to scan the area quickly with shockwaves and paint a scenic picture and position where his targets were.

Inside the trailer were Sarah and Angwyn along with Vectis. Sarah looked around, at her brother's fearful face. She moved her sight to something in the back of him. Her mother's bow and satchel of silver tipped arrows.

"Where are you going?" Angwyn asked as she moved to grab the weapon. Loud roars could be heard outside and that of their father.

"I need to help him Angwyn. I cannot just sit here and allow father to face them alone. We have only just gotten him back and I will not lose him!"

Angwyn understood her words for they were constantly running through his mind. They felt they barely knew their father and would not wait idly by for his demise. "But you cannot help him, Sarah. Master Sinbad said that basilisks can kill with a single glance. How can you fight without your eyes?"

Then Sarah ripped off a piece of fabric from her light-blue dress and tied the fabric around her head, covering her eyes.

'Do you know how to fire without presenting a target?' Vectis asked.

"Sure...all I really need now is practice," and then she was gone.

-==**M**==-

Merlin was alone. He was alone and fighting three giant snakes, one having already been blinded by him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He would jump up in the air and attack the ground to scan his surroundings every three minutes for updating their placement. Two snaked on side by side before him, snarling and hissing at him. '_God, guide my sword... guide Eilazaid._' Having his target roughly locked, Merlin leaped into the air and slashed at it. He expected the sound of flesh parting as his blade passed but heard only the whistle of Eilazaid against the cool air. Merlin had missed.

On the ground again, Merlin braced himself for an impact as he heard the snake's head rushing at him. But then, a whooshing sound speed passed his ear followed by a shriek from the serpent before him.

Merlin removed his blindfold for a brief glance and was shocked and terrified as he saw his daughter, Sarah approaching him with Morgana's bow and arrow. She was blindfolded and stood gracefully, reloading her weapon with another arrow.

"Sarah, what are you doing!"

"Helping you father! Don't send me back for I shall not heed your command and you know that!" She roared to him rather than at him and shot yet another arrow across the field hitting the other basilisk he was facing in the eye. The arrow she first shot had blinded it right and a second shot hit the other. Merlin could not help but be amazed and greatly proud of her.

Father and daughter stood side-by-side. Occasionally Merlin would fire a ball of flames at it but knew he could not fire again as it would cause him to lose focus on its positioning.

There were still three of them but now two were not able to kill with a glance- two were removed of their curse. Now only one was left with the death glance curse.

Merlin ran at it but was smashed by its head, into the freezing lake. Sarah's every shot, would have hit the target but the last cursed serpent was smart enough to evade the arrows. She soon found herself down to the last arrow and instead of firing it, Sarah ran at the snake and took hold of the beast's giant horned head and swinging herself onto the top.

With the arrow, she began stabbed the monster in the head, causing it to turn its head suddenly, looking up. She continued to hold onto the horns and managed to stay up.

Finally Sarah had taken the bow and fired the arrow directly across where she thought the eyes could be and jumped as she shot it in the eyes. The arrow pierced through the head and she had unknowingly taken out both the beast's eyes and the monster was dead. There was a soft thud as she landed followed by a louder one. She killed a basilisk.

But now she was faced with two more monsters.

Merlin had broken the coldness of the water and risen to the top in time to see his daughter and the towering basilisks in front of her. Conjuring up every ounce of strength he had, Merlin summoned the water around him and shot a whole pool of the water at them. They were suddenly immersed in a ball of cold lake water.

And then Sarah had taken off her blindfold, saw the snakes in water and positioned her hand at it. Her eyes immediately flashed golden and her open hand had turned into a fist and then the ball of rushing water was silent.

Merlin who had his blindfold off had seen it. His daughter had used magic and froze his ball of water containing the two basilisks inside. Panting and fear stricken, Sarah ran to his father and embraced him.

"It's alright Sarah, it's fine...it's over." Merlin hushed his little girl.

Soon, Merlin gave the signal saying it was safe to come out of their shelters. Morgana saw Sarah already out and judging by her puffing and torn dress, she deduced her daughter had joined the fight and quickly ran to her, hugging her tightly, fearful to let her little baby go. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Want me to see that cut? How did you rip your dress?" Morgana drowned her daughter with questions, still hugging her tightly as she waited for answers.

"Aargh, mother...I'm alright mom. Seriously." She insisted with little enthusiasm, next, Angwyn ran to hug her briefly and he had said she was awesome even though he knew he did not see the battle, the fact she was still breathing after facing an animal capable of causing death by just looking at you, already meant she was awesome.

Sarah was congratulated by the entire Company, all praising her first encounter with such a monster and live to tell the tale.

After another day they left the clearing and lake and the mountain chain. Sarah had plenty to tell them, of her encounter with three basilisks, confirmed by her father.

They carried on by foot, towing their horses behind them, Merlin led the Company again, he walked with the horse's rail in his left hand and his wife's warm and smooth hand in his right. Behind them, his Sarah and Captain Anna were in the trailer, away from the snow, still pulled by two horses, Angwyn was allowed to ride on the back of Vectis while the rest were to walk to Narbonne.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Comment: This one is rather lengthy, I was actually aiming to have most of my chapters this length but certain elements prevented me from spending too much time on them. This one however had actually not been bubbling in my head so I was not as anxious to jot it down as I was with the others. In fact, all of 'Legend of Merlin', I have to admit was rather rushed, mainly because I share my laptop with my brother whom keeps on battering me for some internet time. But now I am able to put some more attention to my writing. I'm thinking of not writing an Author's Note or Comment for the chapters until the end.**


	11. Moonlighting

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

I advise you to, when you get to 'Merlin brought her in for a hug when...' you play 'In search of the Holy Grail' a score by Trevor Jones. It was the original inspiration for this chapter for I was listening to it and all of a sudden i pictured certain intimate moments between Merlin and Morgana

**Chapter Ten- Moonlighting**

Mordred walked slowly, keeping in mind that this place, this shadow he was in was highly dangerous. Black, everything was black. The shadows clouded everything he tried to look upon. The darkness blinding, the shades whispering in his ear as he passed, Mordred was starting to feel...fear.

From where he was he could faintly make out a skeletal figure, lifeless and stiff. No movement whatsoever. Upon closer inspection, Mordred realised it was the gruesome leftovers of a dragon. Judging by the beast's deteriorating flesh he deduced its colour was black. However the beast was still depicted with armour.

He had heard rumours about a battle at Vortygen's Tower between two dragons but had never believed them true. He had known the mystical creatures to have been extinct but this new revelation brought with it some good news that Mordred could use later on.

"What business, say you, mortal?" came a hissing and screeching voice. Mordred felt red eyes burning into his soul.

"I have come to form an alliance and ask for your assistance."

The voice chuckled coldly, "So direct and to the point. We have not even been probably introduced young warlock. You ask for an alliance when we have not yet come to an agreement."

Mordred backed away a little bit; suddenly the urge to cower away was growing. "Believe me my lord, we have a lot in common and I can help you get revenge on the person that has imprisoned you here." Mordred decided to dismiss his fears for the time being. He knew that he was far too close to back down now. Finally he would have an ally as powerful as the great House of Emrys. If only he could persuade this creature to comply.

Mordred approached the voice and stared open mouthed with shock and a mixture of disgust and fear at a monster, neither dead nor alive, human flesh overing part of him while the other was naked of skin and bone and skeleton was all that could be seen. This cursed beast with glowing red eyes and an evil smile that could best that of the Lady Morgana.

"I can help you get revenge on Merlin," Mordred advanced but the creature stayed as it appeared that his right side was frozen stiff in a cool block of ice. "I can offer you freedom, power and vengeance, my lord Vortygen."

With his message relayed, Mordred clenched his fists and then his eyes sparkled and in a livid motion, struck the ice and it shattered to shards too small to see. The cursed Vortygen roared in pain to the new sensation of freedom. The burning in his skin which was the only part of him exposed to the ice was too much, for his left side was the only part he could not feel. His half being was the result of the preservation spell that Merlin had wrought upon him in the battle of his Tower. When the tower fell and so did the warlord, his dragon had been slain and the corpse had landed right on top of him. The Draconian blood had melted the enchanted ice but his other half was still caught and alive. Vortygen was alive...but only half.

"I will gladly follow you my prince..."

"Mordred," the wizard said, "My name is Mordred." He said as he led the fragile ruler out of the dark caverns.

Slowly they made their way to the surface. The site of the great battle of two dragons was renamed Dinas Emrys after the hero that stopped an epic slaughter of millions in the great battle between Albion and the Saxon warriors.

-==**M**==-

_A voice, there was a still fell voice in the distance. A whisper in her ears as she searched around for it. The bloody remains of a battle were where she stood, as a shade, a phantom, an observer. Everywhere she looked she saw lifeless bodies of soldiers in Camelot colours and some in dark garments and an evil symbol belonging to Mordred. _

_When she searched through the wreckage, she then saw a familiar face- that of Sir Gwaine. By then, Morgana began to run, looking at the many nameless faces of the dead in desperate search of a face in particular. Finally, in due time, Morgana found them. _

_There a few metres away from her were Merlin and Arthur. The two were seated on the ground with their backs against a boulder. They were bloodied and scratched by what only men after battle could gain. The High King clutched his sword Ezkalibur and Merlin was holding Eilazaid's hilt with a broken blade._

_Morgana nearly cried as she approached them but she could see that they did not see her. She was but a shadow, watching them. "How goes your day, old friend?" she heard her husband speak. His features now covered by a beard and long, black hair._

"_I've seen better," replied the king and then they both chuckled painfully. "Guess we go now," Came the whispers of the High King Arthur._

"_Does this mean you'll finally consider me a hero?" laughed her smiling husband._

_Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, _Mer_lin," he laughed and patted his old friend's shoulder. "I'll meet you on the other side. Eh?"_

_Merlin shook his head in refusal. "No, Arthur. You will live. My wife: Morgana, the High priestesses Nimueh and Morgause will carry you to Avalon where you will heal and rest...until the time when Albion truly needs its king."_

_Arthur turned to meet eye-to-eye with his former servant and said, "Wha...what about you, Merlin?"_

_The Warlock King sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I will meet my destiny and diminish into myth, legend or memory, as everyone else."_

_Arthur then started to shake his head furiously, "No," he tried to shout, "No! I will not have it. The world needs you more than me." As he said this, three women appeared from the smoke and aftermath of the battle. They were all cloaked and covered. Two of them took the king by the arms and lifted him up, much to his protest as he watched Merlin behind him, still seated. "No, MERLIN!"_

"_Good-bye, old prat." And then he was silent._

_One woman of the trio stayed behind. She crouched down, looking through his eyes for any sign of life. She lifted his chin and gave him a short chaste kiss on the lips before getting up and leaving. "Good-bye, my beautiful husband."_

_She was about to leave when a hand caught hers. Merlin's gentle touch had sent shivers down her spine. "I love you, Morgana."_

_That Morgana started to weep and pressed his hand against her lips. "I love you, Merlin."_

_Both Morganas broke into tears as that Morgana walked away in the direction of her company and heard Merlin's body hit the harsh ground, the boulder no longer supporting him._

"_MERL_IN!" Morgana jumped up from her slumber, drenched in sweat and panting. She panicked as she searched the surroundings of her tent for her husband and found him fast asleep beside her. In meeting this realty, she relaxed and collapsed onto his chest, feeling his warmth and hearing his heartbeat.

After a while of just simple resting and listening to the songs played by Merlin's heart, she abandoned her sleep and exited her shelter, into the wide world. Her first sight when she left was Vectis, the dark wolf staring at her with curious but troubled yellow eyes. "I know what it was you saw, M'Lady, for it has also plagued my mind and the minds of all my kind."

"Will it come true?"

Vectis sighed, he truly could not say. The future was always clouded and impossible to see completely. Times keep changing and what one sees could itself changed the way the future that peered presents itself entirely. It was a heavy burden, the power of Seers. "Only God will tell, M'Lady."

"I fear for his life sometimes, Vectis."

The Night Wolf nodded and walked over to the diminished campfire. It was just before dawn and the birds were not yet singing. Vectis moved back to the carriage where Sarah and Angwyn slept, and layed himself just beside the front wheel.

Keeping Vectis with them was quite interesting. He had now began to speak with human tongue and would start long conversation with Gwaine. Unstoppable chatter those two.

In no time, Morgana had finished preparing breakfast of eggs and sausages and had woken up her Compony. They were all eager to taste Morgana's food and had gulped it all down quickly. Normally she would then lecture them about their poor eating habits and behaviour but she had too much on her mind.

Merlin saw some trouble stirring in her wife's eyes, her absence in case of mind and walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist in a loving embrace, making her giggle a little. Merlin sent kisses along the side of her neck and had gotten a sigh from his darling wife, before saying how much he loved her and then went back to start packing for the journey.

The beautiful trees had sheltered them as well as provide breathtaking scenery. The hills stood over paddocks of harvest and a bright sun welcomed them to a new day.

After some well deserved fun and playing around, Merlin had the Company move out.

When they reached Narbonne, they did not stop for the town had been deserted and had given the Compony shivers and fears. It had appeared that raiders and bandits had attacked the village and judging by local farmer's, the town had moved itself to Arles.

Every night of their travel was now somewhat more warmer and joyous. Stories were told and sung and for once, fears where forgotten. A night once they had crossed the River Rhone and arrived at Arles where they were permitted to stay at the church building had brought much stories.

That night Merlin told them a story. It was a story most if not all were eager to hear. That of how Merlin had acquired the sword Ezkalibur. "I travelled many miles, until I came to a lake, where everywhere was mist," Merlin said to his audience, all seated around him, even the priests and monks of the church had been seated and listening. "Then out of the mist, a beautiful woman. She then vanished into the water. I searched and then she stretched her arm out to me from the waters. Her shimmering white hand clutching a sword. I took the sword and thanked her...she smiled. She said, 'Take it up for this is the sword of King Arthur. Cast it away, for this is Ezkalibur.'

I took the sword in hand and sung it to the cold air of the lake and heard its song. It was beautiful. The singing of Ezkalibur rung in my ears and I was in good conditions to cry. With the sword I had taken down many knights brought by immortality. With Ezkalibur, I emptied the Cup of Life, containing the blood of the immortal army, the only way to destroy them all and flaunted my loving wife's reign of terror." Merlin took his wife's hands and kissed her in front of them, for some reason the room erupted in awes.

"Good tale indeed, Master Myrddion." Said one of the priests.

"What happened next?" asked a monk.

"After my victory, I had taken the sword to a place deep into the forest, where there lay in the clearing of trees...a stone. A rock, round and large, where I took the sword and struck the boulder and left the sword's beautiful blade stuck within the rock. I left it where no one could get it. Until finally at Camelot's direst need; I told him the story of the sword in the stone."

Father Germanius was the head of that church- he was both wise and compassionate. During their stay they had learnt that the church there was not what is considered an orthodox church. It was a small church and so attracted little attention. Merlin's teachings on their first meeting had changed the way many churches around the Rome. Equality and justice through compassion was now the basis in many countries and small towns. Germanius was also not like any holy man, though all in his status vowed to live a life in celibacy, Germanius had a wife and two young daughters, one of which was around Angwyn's age- Miriam and the youngest daughter, Angela.

It was a strange atmosphere to see in a church. There was music and dancing, Arles was a small town and it seemed everyone had turned up and started dancing. When asked, Germanius had simply shrugged and explained that they do not normally have visitors, so they were rejoicing in their bounty that their God has bestowed upon them.

By one hour, Sir Gwaine was gone, drunk and happy, dragging Captain Anna away. Sarah and Angwyn were with the other children, playing around and sharing stories, most of them were girls who took fond interest in Angwyn- his lush and growing hair, tense and focused eyes had definitely caught their attention, not to mention his big ears. When saw this, Morgana smirked and hung on tighter to her husband's arm. Sarah was giving disapproving glances to any of the girls that went a little too close to her brother.

Dagonet was deep in conversation with some of the priests and monks, Martius was for some reason not with his twin, he was talking to some of the women, flirting no doubt while Bartius was seated with Vectis, watching the party before them. Bors had asked one of the women of Arles to dance with him and the music was simply perfect, fitting the joyous mood and atmosphere of the church. For the first time in a long while, they completely forgot about the quest, about their duty. That night was about them.

Morgana, still holding to Merlin's arm felt her husband's warm breath against the side of her face. His mouth just millimetres away from her ear and then she heard him say, "I love you, Morgana." Then her head went spiralling, the thoughts of her nightmare flooded in; the limp body of her beloved blurred her eyes and she broke off.

Morgana silently left the party and the comforts of Merlin's embrace.

Outside, by the river bank she found solitude. She silently sobbed, locked in a foetal position on the foliage, her tears dripped onto the ground. She knew the dreams were vision, her nightmare of her husband's death would come true.

Then she heard a rustling of leaves behind her and took her head out of her knees and looked toward the noise. To her relief she found her Merlin walking towards her with concern written in his face. "Are you alright, M'Lady?" he inquired mockingly as he sat down beside her.

Morgana quickly wiped away the tear stains under her eyes and sniffled. Merlin moved his arms around her and his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, this time more concerned. "Is it a vision, a nightmare?"

Morgana was afraid that he'd figure it out, she would then have to explain her dread to him. She was not looking forward to do so, especially given the fact it was about the very person she would have to tell. "I saw the results of a great battle, Merlin," she whispered into his ears, tears beginning to again. "I saw myself...accompanying Arthur to Avalon...I saw...you...dying." She said it, she told her husband she saw him dying. To her surprise however, he looked at her with a smile. "I am so sorry, Merlin."

Merlin brought her in for a hug when he saw she was about to break down and cry.

Soon, Morgana saw a strange light appear...two...ten strange lights surround them. They were fairies, pixie people with little wings. Little beings of light and magic and they brought with them, musical instruments. Merlin brought his lips and had the touch hers for a brief moment before sitting up. She stared up at him as he bent over and bowed to her, he inserted his to her and she took it hesitantly.

Then there was music. A soft and inspiring sound of pixie music, "They call this 'In Search of the Holy Grail." He informed and paced a hand on her waist while the other took her hand. Morgana had her other hand on his broad left shoulder and their bodies began to rock side to side to the music playing.

Morgana could feel nothing but pure bliss that night, and shared them with Merlin. The two swayed around, following the melodious tune of the ferries playing on the branches of trees. Naturally Morgana would ask how he was able to do that, but right now she was just silent, trying to enjoy every second of the slow and steady movements. Then finally, their bodies stopped and Morgana's face which had been buried in Merlin's shoulder had propped up and her eyes met his. Merlin's shade of blue glistened in the moonlight, she was completely lost in them.

Merlin smiled and moved his head in to give her a kiss. When their lips met, there was a sensation that Morgana could not fathom. Sure she had kissed him many times on their journey but perhaps it was the setting, the lighting of the moon upon them as they danced or the water's effect? Whatever it was it intensified the sensation of the contact. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Merlin sighed when the broke apart.

Morgana blushed and kissed his soft lips once again. They rubbed their nose together and where going in for another snog session when, "You two were made for each other, seriously."

They all snapped their heads behind them, looking at the church and saw Captain Sinbad leaning on one side against a tree and with his arms crossed. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to have a romantic and highly intimate moment with my wife?"

"Sorry, but Gwaine is a little too drunk at the moment, so I am not going back in there. But don't let me ruin your night." Sinbad was just about to leave when out of nowhere, a seemingly invisible force pushed the poor pirate across the area and into the dark river waters.

Instinctively, Merlin and Morgana positioned themselves for combat. Merlin spotted his sword and he had placed by a tree and using magic had summoned the sword and he caught the hilt. "Do you have a weapon?" Merlin asked his wife who simply looked at him, giving him a silent 'no'.

There was a puff of black mist surrounding them and then out of this dark cloud came a figure too deformed to make out a face. Half form with the other half of rotting flesh and bone. There were tissues in its eye socket which moved as the creature adjusted his view upon the couple." Sorry to drop in...uninvited." the creature spoke.

Morgana sighed annoyed. "That line is so cliché now."

"Then I suppose you would find this the same," the creature pulled out a humungous sword with the blade reaching so high it was literally taller than a human being. It would seem impossible for anyone to wield such a weapon, but there this creature was, holding it.

"Surely you wouldn't harm an unarmed lady?" said Merlin, referring to his wife.

The monster laughed out evilly and pointed his sword toward the warlock. "It is you I want, Myrddion. Vengeance is mine."

"What exactly have I done?"

Then to answer the warlock's question, the creature stepped into the lunar rays. "Surely you can recognise me, Myrddion." Merlin was shocked, for there standing before him was a ghost, a phantom. It was Vortygen, the Saxon thane.

Merlin repositioned his sword in a striking ready. "I thought you were dead, going down with that monstrosity at Dinas Emrys?"

"Oh no, I lived, preserved in that magic you encased me in. But the dragon blood that spilled upon me washed away only half of the encasing. Over time, that half died as I was forgotten. For many days and nights I suffered. The only thing in my mind that kept me sane was you. To kill you slowly and painfully." The Saxon thane began to advance. "A friend found me and released me, I was weak but he gave me strength, enough to wield this sword."

"And the drop of your body will be heavier than that of the sword." Merlin shot out, mainly to shut the man up. "You want to kill me? Here I am."

"Oh no, I don't just want to kill you, Myrddion Merlin. I want you to suffer...AARGH!" He was cut off by an axe that hit his back, surprising though that shot did not kill him and Vortygen had risen again.

It was Dagonet that chucked the axe and now had his sword drawn. Bors had joined him and so did Bartius and Vectis as well. "What the hell is that?" Dagg yelled.

"To be honest, Dagonet; I don't care." Interjected Bors and then he charged at the Saxon. Dagonet was shortly following, as was Bartius and Vectis.

Vortygen was about to swing at the attackers when, Merlin's golden eyes had sent the Saxon's weapon in place, Vortygen could not move, "You and your puny magic."

"Let's see how puny it is now," and with that Merlin flicked his fingers and the force of the magic had sent the Saxon thane Vortygen into the dark sky.

They all sighed in relief and after picking up Sinbad had returned back to the church. Bartius just could not shut up as he sent comments and appraises to Merlin's use of magic. They had not even gotten to the front side of the church when...a giant's sword had appeared from the sky. It penetrated from the skull of Bartius.

They were all nullified as Bartius' body, still impaled by giant sword, dropped to the cobblestone road. Morgana screamed and ran into Merlin's protective embrace.

-==**M**==-

Inside the church at Arles, where a party was going on, Salvation Knight Martius felt a stabbing pain in his heart and head. He collapsed in agony on the church floor.

Everyone in the nave surrounded him in panic.

Martius could feel it. Something terrible had happened.

-===**MERLIN**===-

Author's Comment: Well? How was it? I did not feel my last submission was a complete success. I agreed that I should not have put in incest into this particular series. I did really like writing this chapter. It was relaxing in a way because I was listening to soft music from the Merlin movie soundtrack. The one with Sam Neill. Ave and review please. They do aid me.


	12. The Beginning of a Dark Journey

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Eleven-The Beginning of a Dark Journey**

The morning brought nothing of happiness that it should have. In Arles there was only sadness and twisted feelings of grief. Merlin felt trickles of salt water escape the corner of his sharp, blue orbs as he cleaned up the joyless, lifeless body of a knight- of Bartius, son of Castus. Dagonet assisted the warlock in the Celtic rituals.

Bartius ap Castus was a Christian unlike his twin brother, so his wish was to remain as such even in death.

Rays of golden sunlight passed through the glass windows and illuminated the nave interior of the church. Outside, mourners gathered and Merlin, Dagonet, Sinbad and Martius carried the corpse of Bartius. When placed into the grave that was to be his final resting place, Father Germanius read from his copy of the Bible- some prayers for the dead and ease of passing and words of wisdom in the Latin tongue to ease the hearts of the mournful.

The morning seemed to last forever as the proceedings passed and Bartius was finally at peace. On the field of the dead after everyone had vacated away, Martius could be seen sitting beside a mound of dirt. Merlin saw the loneliness in his eyes and moved to sit by his side. "I can still hear him," Martius told him, patting a part of the mound that stood above his twin's heart. "What once was fuzzy and unclear seems crystal now in death. Do you know what I mean?"

Merlins sighed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Death is why the soul has lingered in life."

Martius sighed hoarsely as he fought to fight back the tears that trailed his face, "No one can truly understand the bond, the connection between two brothers of such sameness. Or fathom the force that drives us. I hear him and feel his pain. I fear his fears and hear his joy, as he does mine. Yet it has never truly been complete and I sometimes do take time to figure it out," he paused and gave the warlock a small smile. "But now as he lies in the afterlife, I can practically live his joy and happiness."

"I can try to understand, as I always try."

Martius nodded, "Thank you, old friend."

Merlin smiled and looked upon the stone slab that bore the name _Bartius, Son of Castus, Knight of Salvation._ "Requiescat in Pace," he muttered, hoping his prayers were heard.

They talked some more about their lost companion with glee but soon it was over, and Merlin convened a meeting with his Company. There was a lot to discuss now. It was clear to them that Mordred was closely on their tail, and the return of the Saxon thane Vortygen sparked even more problems.

Later that evening, when the sun was nearing its sleep in the West, The Company said their goodbyes to their hosts and departed with long distant waves from Germanius and his family.

It was after a while did they get to relax a bit more, away from the feeling of death. Despite Arles' hospitality, Bartius' death would make their views on the town dwindle with sadness.

In fact the only ones that seemed to heal quickly were Merlin and Martius himself.

They were to quickly travel now, for although Merlin had sent the Saxon thane so high, it did not guarantee that he was dead. Vortygen if alive would be hot on their tails. They had abandoned the carriage and Sarah and Angwyn were sharing a horse again. They galloped, all of them, across country and river. They travelled for two days across clusters of rocks and oceans of long and untamed grass. Finally, in the soft rays of light had appeared on morning of the third day for them to finally be given the sight of Nicaea and the harbour. The city was rather large with a sort of temple building in the centre.

"Is that where father took part in the Nicaean Creed?" Angwyn asked proudly, pointing at the collection of stone houses and forum.

Dagonet smiled at him yet shook his head, for he was the only other beside Sinbad and Merlin to know the truth. "Actually there were two known cities called Nicaea. This acted as a means to confuse anyone that might intend to disrupt the council. When the message was sent to the churches around the world for bishops and cardinals to attend, the exact location was silenced until they reached Rome and then they were escorted by Merlin and his Salvation Knights," Dag cleared his throat and pointed incoherently to himself with pride, "to the Nicaea situated at Asia Minor."

"So what was this city, then?" asked Sarah now.

"This Nicaea was actually to be used for another council session. Unfortunately I am not in any liberty to inform anything else for fear of burdening the children of Emrys. That and the fact that I know not of the exact reason a second council was convened."

The children seemed satisfied with the answer and bore him no more questions for the rest of the journey.

They were on top of a hill and were overlooking the city when Sinbad spotted something of interest in the city. His keen sight gave him clear view of a danger that was sure to pose a threat to their quest. "Merlin," Sinbad gestured for his attention.

Morgana cringed when she was given a look and turned to Merlin, "Southron warriors?"

"I thought you said Helios is dead?" Bors interrogated the sorceress sternly who looked back at them in confusion.

"I did, and he has." She reasoned, "Arthur killed him himself and I was actually there when they buried him with his fallen men." Her voice was quivering under the pressure in the thought that Bors might think that Morgana was still a traitor. Bors had never really liked her all that well. His family had died under her first rule as Queen of Camelot. To him she was still trouble, ill guest. He still thought her unworthy of marrying his leader, Merlin.

"Easy Bors," Merlin said, raising his voice at him a little bit. Merlin understood Bors' position concerning his wife. The atrocities that Morgana had brought upon Camelot back when she was still evil had caused many people some grief. Bors' wife and son were at the city square when Morgana was about to execute the knights and then turned her crossbows toward the people when the knights did not yield. Merlin understood his grief, but he also understood forgiveness, something Bors was far too proud to consider. "It is likely that the Southron army have a new warlord."

Dagonet placed a hand on Bors' shoulder and brought him back a few steps when he saw Bors struggle with his emotions. Bors was a strong built man, a bit round but strong. His shaven head was rough and there were dark impressions around his eyes. He had seen much. Every member of the Salvation Knights of Merlin did and everyone knew when to keep their emotions bottled up. But if opportunity arose for Bors to let lose his feelings...his sword became the hand of his will. It had happened before, when Merlin first introduced his wife to his knights before his journey to Nicaea. Bors had almost cut off her head if it weren't for Merlin and Arthur's intervention.

Going back to the situation at hand, Merlin's magic enhanced sight showed him a vessel docking at the harbour. It showed to have similar resemblance toward his own vessel. And to his shock and excitement he saw the name- _The Ambrosius__._

"We will ride fast and quick. Martius will go ahead of us for he was a new member of the Salvation Knights and will not be recognised. He will go ahead and make way for sale." Merlin explained, "We will follow up in ten minutes after and board before they catch us."

"Which ship should we board?" Martius inquired, searching the harbour rather blindly.

Merlin grinned at him, "Our ship- _The Ambrosius."_ They all looked down at the harbour and were surprised to find the white sails and banner flag of Emrys soaring high in the wind. Their ship had sailed all the way to Nicaea. The manner of their arrival would have to be discussed at a later time though. "When we ride we first must travel in single file and keep a relatively close distance between us. We ride causally through the streets of Nicaea until we are caught out and then we must hasten." They all agreed and soon Martius rode out.

"Martius will give out a signal at the top of the major mast, for us to move in," concluded Sinbad. "So alas, now we wait."

After some time at the stroke of noon, they saw on the tallest mast of _The Ambrosius_, Martius waved to them with the flag of The Merlin Bird swaying their invitation for haste. Merlin obeyed the call and set off with his Company. Ahead was the black horse of Sinbad who was to protect the front of the group, then the horses of Anna, Bors, Dagonet, Sir Gwaine, Morgana, Sarah and Angwyn, and then Merlin while Vectis followed closely beside him as they passed. The gates to the city were large and impressive, not as great as that that welcomed guests to Camelot but was still a sight to behold.

Their slow passing had seemed to draw some attention to them from the townsfolk. Their dark and prying eyes not leaving them until mortal eyes could not see them pass buildings. They seemed to have blank expression on their faces which sort of put Merlin at rest. Soon however, they passed a group of Southron soldiers guarding the entrance to a wealthy man's villa. They inspected the eight horses and their riders with suspicion. Then they saw the giant wolf beside the last and had placed their ready hands on their swords. Alas they did not suspect and soon allowed them passage. To Merlin, this Nicaea was somewhat like Rome, many Roman styled houses and villas, shops and baths. Merlin liked Rome in a way; it was civilised and ordered. He saw that it was a place for minds, great minds, a place where he might have found a home back when he was alone, now however he had his wife and two children. There was no need. To this Merlin smiled. 'Keep an eye out, Sarah.' He told his daughter telekinetically.

Merlin's daughter straightened her back and her focus was alert. Behind her, Angwyn gripped his sister's waist tightly. His attention was dazing quite a bit for he had grown weary from travel and tired of moving. Soon he had fallen asleep on Sarah's back as they trotted casually through Nicaea.

Sinbad had finally caught sight of their vessel and he adjusted the pace of his horse as he finally made it aboard. Soon followed the brown horses of Anna, Bors, Dagonet and Sir Gwaine, Morgana came next. Sarah, Angwyn, Vectis and Merlin were to follow but all of a sudden a huge cluster of civilians stepped in their path. They stopped and let them pass, it was then when he they had stopped for long enough for a Southron warrior to recognise the warlock. "Hay, you!" exclaimed the Southron warrior.

"Great, just perfect," Merlin remarked and then he pulled on his rains and tugged the horse to his left. Sarah followed and their steeds had increased in their pace suddenly.

Closely behind them, the Southron soldiers had hopped onto their own dark horses and pursued.

They dashed passed more houses as Merlin and his children made haste attempts to lose their pursuers. Merlin thought that he would have to sway them away from the ship if they were to be able to take off for Rome. Merlin jolted through the labyrinthine streets as fast as his white steed could.

There were roughly about a dozen Southron soldiers big and strong, rushing at them with hatred as they fled. As they passed tall buildings with balconies, Merlin looked up and saw several enemy soldiers with crossbows, running after them and aiming their bolts at his children that had sped up ahead of him. He gave Vectis who was trying hard to keep up with the king of sorcery, a scheming look and then with a nod from Vectis had jumped up several levels of the building, still not changing his speed he jumped at one of the men and disarmed him.

Merlin did the same but had to jump off his horse and cling onto a metal rod that pocked sideways of a building on his left. He then had to swing unto another pole resting higher ahead of him and then swinging again to grab hold of the side of a balcony. Getting up, Merlin sprinted to the crossbows and with Eilazaid drawn had thrown it at them. The ringing sound passed their ears as the blade spun in the air as it sliced through the weapons, successfully cutting them in half and rendering them useless. After this, he leapt over the soldiers one by one and dove off the level and back onto his horse without even stopping.

Sweat was trickling down his brow but his drive to get to the ship was unresolved and pressed on even faster. All in all while Vectis had disarmed the lass man and joined the warlock on solid stone road.

When they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the docks, they made their way toward the ship which was just further down the wooden planked surfaces. Merlin sighed a relieved breath in finding his son and daughter had made it in safely but he could not stop at the ship yet for he still had pursuers and to bring trouble to them would put their efforts of the past few minutes in vein.

The Night-wolf Vectis was panting rapidly for air, his muscles were making way for collapse but he still had some strength left in him. He then stopped to face his enemies, anger or determination in his doglike orbs.

Merlin stopped to and yelled for the wolf to quickly run with him. Vectis took no notice of Merlin's bellowing and took a deep breath in, mastering all his energy to his voice. Upon seeing Vectis' expanding chest, Merlin could swear he saw the wolf's features transform into that of a lion. His short fur around his neck had grown into a mane. Then, Vectis released and the breath came out in the form of a giant, ear shattering roar. A sound of dominance and power that was a lot fiercer than a lion's and a dragon's combined. The soundwaves had been powerful enough to blast the Southron pursuers away and knock them out.

-==**M**==-

They gathered themselves and quickly boarded The Ambrosius and left the city of Nicaea behind. Onboard, the crew had reunited and had begun explaining why they had come to Nicaea. That Mordred had intercepted the ship and boarded but upon seeing that The Emrys family were not onboard he left for Dinas Emrys in haste.

The Salvation Knights were relieved to find that they needn't waste time finding a suitable vessel to transport them to Rome and rejoiced for a while. That night there was yet another celebration and happiness was filling the ship to the brim. Martius and taken up Bartius' occupation as the responsible one and sat silently in a corner and overlooked the smiles. Bartius' death had shocked the rest onboard that did not journey with them. They had a moment's silence for their fallen knight and prayed and drank in his honour.

The Company ventured through soft seas to the centre of the Roman Empire. And as the night burned down and soon everything was back to normal. Ship duties were passed around again, making sure that Bartius' duties were given to anyone else who would take it. Anna had quickly taken back to the role of Captain alongside Sinbad who occasionally took the helm.

Merlin nearly forgot the sound of the ocean and smell of the breeze. The familiar feeling of being aboard a sea vessel rushed through his veins but still even now he longed to for home. He saw this same longing in his family and Gwaine. They all missed Albion and although Merlin could feel home just about anywhere as long as he had his wife and children there too, he could not shake that longing he had.

The warlock looked far at the small spit of land that soon came into view. They were there and soon after Rome, they would have to go to Jerusalem. In fact, the more Merlin thought about it the more he was regretting bringing his children along with him for the warlock knew what was in store and the dangers that they would face. If his wife and his daughter and son had thought that Basilisks and Southron vandals were bad- the quest had barely begun. A walk through Eastern Europe was over- the quest for the Staff of Kings was about to begin for right there they had arrived- the Empire of Rome awaited them- L'Impero Romana.


	13. L'Impero Romano

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Twelve- L'Impero Romano**

Vast city life was what they saw as soon as they docked. Many sized buildings and homes decorated with flower pots on water fountains, statues of great histories and political posters and programmata. Everywhere, people walked casually through the harbour and the treats, either giving the Company smiles or ignoring them completely. The air that circulated the tight streets were dense with city life but was breathable as they passed.

Merlin led them through as he was the only one of the Company that had been there before. They marvelled at the sight, the tall towers that oversaw the harbour. There were ships that were even taller than those back in Albion. And that was just the harbour for soon they would pass into the city.

"Welcome to Roma, tutti," called a spokesman in a yellow garb that welcomed those newly arriving from the sea.

They walked only just out of the gates that separated the city from the busy harbours when they saw a man in fancy robes of bright colours, waving at them- His clothing as well as the many brass and gold that he wore on his fingers and around his neck indicated his status. The leather brown boots were finished at the toes by metal and the staff that he held seemed similar to Merlin's former one except that this one signified more Christian symbology and practicality.

Wise it was that Merlin did not bring his staff for it was a mark of Paganism that scoured Albion in the form of the Old Religion. But in Rome, Christianity was the only religion now. It had taken a long time but after countless prosecution of Jews and early followers of Christ, Emperor Constantine the Great had deemed the word of God to be the only faith practiced in the Empire of Rome. Merlin did not know what their hostilities meant for them seeing as most of Merlin's Company were Pagans themselves or at least deemed as such for they did not bow down to the god worshipped by Christians. It was that they did worship an all powerful being that had none could challenge it. They believed in a power that created all life as they knew it- But alas they had no name for this faith, and no prophet to guide them as the Christians and Jews did before them. Only Merlin now was their leader, and those who lived in the Isle of the Blessed and Avalon. Naught was that the feelings Merlin's Company were given as they saw many sights that attacked their beloved faiths- they did not believe in gods as divine beings that challenged their True God, the Old Religion believed in Spirits as the Christians did or the folk of Arabia in the time of Muhammad. A spirit entrusted by God to dwindle in life, one to control the weather like the spirits or angels of Muhammad's faith whom called such spirit Michael.

"What evil lurks in these homes?" Sarah asked her father as they saw and heard more of which demonised them. "I have never heard of such rubbish before!"

There was a deranged priest standing on a pedestal in front of a small crowd. He was shouting about the evil practices of sorcery and the explicit action they claimed that the Pagans did. Merlin remained quite on this topic but approached the man that continually waved to them. A large smile appeared on her father's face as they stopped in front of the man in coloured garbs. He enveloped each of the Company warmly and chuckled before turning back to Merlin, "Good to see you again my lord Myrddion," he said with glee as he motioned for them to follow him and walked deeper into the city. "I am Marcus, servant to the Cardinal Strauss of Firenze," he said, introducing himself to the rest of the Company.

"Forgive me, master Marcus, but I feel somewhat uncomfortable with the amount of hate targeted toward me and my people," Morgana said, sharply, trying to ignore the many glares and glances she received from the many citizens as they passed.

"Please forgive me, Milady Morgaine, I am afraid that the climate of your choosing to arrive in Roma has changed since Master Myrddion had last visited. The Pope has decreed as sanctioned in the Biblical verse has deemed such practices heretic. My master Strauss however does not share their views, as well as most others." Marcus continued down the street. They met many people along the way as that when Morgana, Sarah and Anna had passed the market- Merlin's money pouch was forced and opened once again.

"What is it about women and the need to buy things that they do not need-" Merlin suddenly became silent when the three girls from among their shopping shot him dangerous glares.

They had never seen so many colours before. The market place was buzzing with people and stalls, many different fabrics and powders. And the people were not exempt from the broad background.

"Cardinal Strauss will be waiting for you at his house in Firenze." Marcus informed him with amusement and stood in a corner to wait for his charge.

It was clear by the amount of clothing and jewellery that Merlin and Gwaine had to carry that Merlin's pouches were clean out and spent. He marvelled at how light his girls had made it. Even though he struggled with holding her bags full of goods, Merlin sighed at the very sight of Morgana. Her radiant smile glowing in the sunlight, her eyes focused as she picked up yet another worthless trinket, and her mouth, curving into a warm emitting smile as she conversed with her fellow shoppers.

Sarah turned her head and saw her father standing there with a dumb look and bags stacked up in his arms that almost covered his face. She knew who had caught his undying attention. The love between her father and mother was legend. Both had remained quite faithful to the other, well as much as Sarah knew. Merlin redirected his eyes to his daughter whom he had caught staring at him with a knowing look and just shook his head in embarrassment. She liked this about him. Despite being an all-powerful warlock; Merlin never tried to up his status, these expression that her father showed were a mark that he was still human. These were what made her love her dad even more and he was sure was the reason quite a lot of people, pagan or monotheistic alike, loved him. Christians forbid magic to an extent that they do not believe in its existence. They feared its usage could corrupt and draw out the Devil himself...but Merlin was born like this and so were her mother and brother and yet, his father was always looking up to the sky and he would pray to whatever God was up there until he was given a sign.

She was taught from the very beginning that there was always one All-powerful God that had created everything and one could see the evidence in the way that the world is connected by waves and energy. We are all one as He is. This much was clear to her. Many days of her life she had spent with nature and meditated, and she swore she could feel a hand on her shoulder- a reassurance maybe, or perhaps an invitation?

Angwyn with his share of bags was yawning violently as he fought to stay awake. He could suddenly feel his arms weakening. The weight of the bags was bringing his arms down.

"Need help there, Angwyn?" Dagonet offered, Angwyn bobbed his head and released the bags into the grown man's arms, breathing a sigh of relief as he relaxed his tired arms, hands and fingers. After that Morgana had told him that he could go around and play but was ordered to stay within the forum.

Angwyn was not like his sister. He was not much into the spiritual side of his life and always would require proof of any divine entity. While Sarah spent her free time in the forest, meditating, Angwyn stayed in the library and read.

Such where what made him very strange and peculiar to some in Albion...until they remember that this is Angwyn; this is the son of Merlin Emrys.

Angwyn walked around the market. The forum was huge as it held many stores and basilicas. The stone and brick houses reminded him of some around Albion. The Villas there with atriums and beautiful, large, Roman peristyle were magnificent at Caer Fyrddin. Thinking of which had made the young boy a little bit homesick.

What were his friends doing back home? Were they having more fun than he was? And how are they in entirely? These were the questions plaguing his mind at present.

He was playing around the forum, gasping as he commented on the brilliant architecture of the Roman homes when he heard a girl's cries. Down an alleyway to his right were a group of boys around Sarah's age or maybe even older, surrounding a beautiful brunet girl whom was definitely his sister's age. She was jumping up and down trying to reach one of the older boy's outstretched hands as he clutched in them a golden necklace. "Give it back, please!" she pleaded while the boys just laughed and teased her. Tears were appearing as she continued to leap into the air but the older and far taller boys had some great advantage. "Please, that is mine!"

"Awe, looks like the little baby is going to cry," mocked the one holding up the necklace buy the forged licks of gold chaining, the necklace had the chains secured at the front by a large disc of the same metal, inscribed with...the Emrys Family crest?

Angwyn's drive to make a fool of himself increased and now he had an excuse if he were to save the damsel and get no reward he could just say that he was merely interested in the necklace. "Hay, give that back to her!" he found himself shouting as he advanced on them. They merely ignored him and one of them pushed the girl as she jumped and she fell to the ground, her sobs became louder.

Angwyn's fists had curled up into a ball and he was surprised and frightened to find out that he had actually hit one of the boys on the shoulder.

They immediately stopped and turned toward him with furry and confusion. "Was that you?"

Angwyn had no control over his speech as he suddenly replied, "Well well, the brute knows speech. I was afraid that I'd have to teach you even how to swear."

They all gasped as the one that held the necklace moved to the front of the group and towered over the Emrys son. "What do you want, outsider?" he snarled.

"You've had your fun, my friend. Now, I just want you to hand that necklace back to the girl and apologise if you can."

The boy was tall, taller than him and far more advanced than his friends. He had short trimmed, red fiery hair, brown, piercing eyes and a lopsided grin that just annoyed Angwyn despite having only seen it for a second. He wore different clothes than his mates whom all wore warn out tunics and leather boots. This boy wore more finer clothing and various leather belts and boots, along with jewellery on his hands to signify his importance. "Ah, sorry boy but...do I know you?" he asked with an amused look.

The son of Merlin extended his hand for him to shake "Hi, I'm Angwyn-"

"So I don't know you, then." He shot back before Angwyn got to finish so he just replied that he didn't, "Yet you called me 'friend'."

Angwyn bit his lip, "Ah, sorry, that was my mistake. I would never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"Ooh," that gasping sound moved around the boy's friends.

"Giovanni, please leave him alone," the girl ran over to the boy and grabbed his arm to try to take his attention away from the lost looking boy.

"Tell me, _Ang_wyn, do you know how to walk on your knees?" the boy took out his sword and readied himself.

"Ah, no," Angwyn answered sincerely.

A smile appeared on the older boy's smug face. "Do you want me to show you how?"

Angwyn shook his head in fear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

That statement made the whole party laugh hysterically except the girl with light brown hair, her hair was short too but was still flowing only adding to her beauty. The older boy moved closer to him, "What are you going to do to me?" he sounded sarcastic but amused.

Angwyn stared at him blankly, thinking of whether he should do it and use his magic. "You have no idea."

Soon they all huddled around the two boys as the older boy raised his rapier and was about to strike at him when Angwyn's instinct and reflexes grabbed his own sword and blocked the attack with one swift and flowing stroke. The girl screamed and the older boy showed surprise for a brief moment but then pushed away their swords and with his free hand and punched the Angwyn straight on the mouth, causing him to hit the floor.

The party burst out in laughter at the sight of the little boy. The girl ran to him and attempted to help poor Angwyn ton his feet where she then examined his bleeding lip.

The older boy laughed, "Come on, guys, let's leave the princess with her hero." Then the boys left the scene and ran back into the city.

"I'm sorry," Angwyn had to say as the girl ripped a piece of cloth from her dress and with some water in a nearby house had began to clean up his blood and sooth his lip.

"Don't worry, I'll get the necklace back from them tomorrow."

Angwyn shook his head and stared at her confusion. He then presented her shining gold neck jewellery. The girl gasped in shock and wonder, and happily accepted. While the boy was busy looking stunned that Angwyn had blocked his attack, he snuck his free hand into the boy's jacket and pulled out the chain, which cost him his advantage and got him a bleeding lip. "Thank you, Angwyn, thank you so much." Angwyn modestly shrugged and took the time to gaze at the girl's beauty. Her brown eyes were breathtaking, the way she looked at him. Her cheeks, he saw a blush begin to show after she noticed his staring.

After regaining his composure, Angwyn inserted his hand in introduction. "Hi, I'm Angwyn, Angwyn of Albion."

The girl giggled as she stared at the hand before doing a curtsy as she introduced herself, "Ciao, Angwyn di Albion. My name is Belle."

The two new friends talked some more before they walked into the market where Morgana rushed to the aid of her boy. Belle explained all that transpired- from Giovanni, the son of a general and the small battle between him and Angwyn which despite herself; Morgana felt proud.

After Morgana had healed the wound with magic, they were about to leave the market and follow Marcus, "Sweetie, do you have someplace to go?" Morgana asked the girl.

"Actually, Belle lives with Strauss." They all turned to see that it was Merlin that answered. He approached her with a smile and patter her softly on the head, "My goodness, you've grown a lot havn't you."

"Good to finally meet you, master Myrddion," Belle smiled at him.

"Everybody, this is Belle, daughter of a friend of mine named Strauss. I helped her mother and their village escape a battle scene that passed there during my journey to Nicaea." He then looked to Belle, "When I last saw you where only a one year old babe, now look at you." The two seemed comfortable enough to hug each other and then after more introductions, Marcus had them follow him to Firenze, to the private home of Cardinal Strauss.

During the walk, Belle had gotten along well with Morgana and Anna, conversing in many stories that both embarrassed and annoyed both Merlin and Angwyn. Sarah noticed that throughout the entire trip, her young brother had been staring dumbly at their new guest with nothing but smit. He was smitten. Sarah could not help but giggle at this, his little baby brother was looking like a complete idiot as he stared pointlessly at a pretty face.

They saw as the scenery of Rome had transformed in front of their eyes. Firenze had the look of a small town, beautiful with the exception of so many basilicas and palaces. Firenze was beautiful, so much more beautiful than any city they have seen so far. They walked for longer still until they got to somewhere closer to the centre where there was a medium sized villa with a big iron gate at the front. The villa was built around one courtyard with a beautiful water fountain in the centre. The square shaped house was rather remarkable and seemed clean, as Roman styles house would. There were windows surrounding them and a door on the far end wall where it had a depicted a picture of Saint Mary. Soon the door opened and a tall thin old man walked out. He had short and silver hair that shone in the light, he had Belle's brown and focused eyes and wore a black cassock with a purple and stole that reached to his knees with golden angelic patterns.

"Hello old friend," the man exclaimed happily. Merlin walked up to him and they both hugged each other like brothers. He was taller than the warlock by far but it would seem that Merlin now was more masculine and showed more built body. Strauss' clean shaven face showed a welcoming smile that he was accustomed to for many years but in his eyes had shown great trauma and experience.

"How goes your life in the political world?" Merlin asked happily as Strauss led the Company inside.

"Well, I wouldn't want to burden you with a long and eventless tale; faith, it would seem has been overtaken by politics now. I fear that Pelagius' teachings have done little to change this." There was a glimpse of sadness in the cardinal's aging eyes but he soon bucked up his joy once again. "So tell me, Master Merlin, what brings you to Roma?"

"This is my wife..."

"Morgana, my lord," the sorceress finished for him.

"...And these are my children, Sarah is my eldest and my son, Angwyn." Both children bowed slightly to him and he grinned appreciatively.

Merlin then introduced the cardinal to the rest of his Company, starting with Sinbad, pirate of seven seas, Anna, Bors, Dagonet and Martius, the Salvation Knights. He had already met Sir Gwaine back in Albion, "It was sad to say that we could not meet under better circumstances." Strauss shook the knight's hand and walked over retold the story of the little girl Gallia and her brother's discovery of the decoy and that Mordred, the enemy of mankind has began his search for the real Staff of Kings. Strauss had expressed a huge amount of fear to this ill news and the cardinal negligently slumped down onto a seat and slapped the palm of his hands on his forehead.

"This is ill fated news indeed, Merlin, such have I ever been subjected to so much. I thought that after the events at Dinas Emrys years ago, that I may rest here in peace with my daughter. God has made many enemies."

Merlin sat opposite him in the general area, on a seat that overlooked the far end window. "I ask very little of you this time my friend. I promised you that I held no vendetta against you in the time of my demon father's possession and I honour that promise. However I do ask you for the key that I had passed to you at our first meeting."

Strauss obliged and stood back on his feet, he scanned the room and walked toward a desk that stood in place against the nearby wall. On the desk was a brown wooden box of oak, the carvings on the lid was of early Christian design with the crucifix across the surface. Strauss opened the box and reached in where he then pulled out a blue coloured rod, similar to the one that Sinbad had possessed.

The Company crowded around the key while Sarah, Angwyn were asked to be shown around the house and the nearby streets by Belle. Strauss' daughter seemed to take an instant liking to the son of Merlin and Sarah couldn't help throwing her little brother a knowing smirk. The constant blushing that crept both Angwyn and Belle did nothing to back her off, if anything it did worse. Now she had some material for either blackmail or just something to tease her brother about.

Back at the home of Cardinal Strauss, the adults gathered around a wooden box. Eyes inspecting the strange looking object but all except Sinbad, Strauss and Merlin, had looks of wonder and confusion. "What the hell is this piece of crap?" Bors queried, rubbing his head as he leaned in to see it in better light.

Strauss looked long and hard at the knight, dismissing his cursing, "This is the key to the fate of humanity."

-===**MERLIN**===-


	14. The Troubles of the High King

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Thirteen- The Troubles of the High King**

It was not past midday yet and King Arthur lay his heavy head on the lap of his beloved while his son playing away with another boy. He smiled, for the first time in a lifetime it was a peaceful one. It was a smile that could compliment the background, the very forest they were in. They were in the middle of a beautiful forest by a lake of magnificent reflection. The peace was almost impossible to disturb and Arthur felt it a shame to do so.

The High King exhaled in joyous bliss as he closed his eyes and his Queen Guinavere continuously strokes his golden mane. In between strokes, Gwen bent down to plant a loving kiss on the king's lips and watched him smile back at her. Things couldn't get much better. But they could not stay. It was but a small break from the life of a king, just if not for a few hours only and Queen Gwen could not complain. She barely is able to spend time with her husband anymore, for both are constantly busy with affairs of State. "How would it be if we were to just stay here and live Merlin's own dream of a small house here by the lake," the High King Arthur found himself saying to his wife, "just for the three of us and live in peace."

Gwen just giggled at the possibility of Arthur living as a commoner. "And would you, dear Arthur, leave your luxuries behind?" the queen wisely inquired, although she knew the answer to that one already.

Arthur purposely allowed the question to simmer for a moment longer than it should, pretending to have to think long and hard about whether to choose his family or his title, earning him a soft but effective jab in the ribs. Arthur smiled up at her, their eyes meeting and the two shared another deep and passionate kiss.

"Eew, gross, guys!" Prince Bryan exclaimed, giving his parents a look of utter disgust while Roger laughed at the sore look on the prince's face.

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other before breaking into fits of laughter, warm and comforting. "You say that now, Bryan," started Arthur, "But wait until you start courting a beautiful woman." Then they all laughed and joked again at the statement.

All seemed so much more happier in Albion these past few years and now Arthur was finally a part of it. That was, until a Saxon rider had found the King. Distress was written on the rider's face as he stammered to him. "What is the matter, my friend?" The king put an arm around his shoulders as support.

The rider was breathing heavily and uneasily, it was as if breathing seemed to be a chore. "The creature awakens, my king," he said, "at...Dinas...Emrys. A beast had been unearthed. My people are in terrible danger."

Arthur looked to his wife with concern but yet he was seeking her approval through his eyes. Bryan, his son stood by her side and gave a knowing nod. He accepted, although that day was meant to be time to spend with his family- his father had work to do.

The servant Derfal brought the king his horse, handing him the rein and just as Arthur took the leather, a shining light appeared from amongst the water of the lake. They all drew their attentions to the light. At first he thought it was a miracle and that Merlin had returned to him but alas it was no and they soon found it a woman he had not seen before.

Derfal was transfixed by the woman as she approached them. "Who are you? What is this?" Arthur said, a tang of fear playing his voice, betraying his feelings of curiosity.

"I am Freya," said she, "I am the Lady of the lake. I come to your aid, my king for I bare with me a gift." She presented to him from her flowing violet gown. "This is a scabbard of magical proportions, my lord, it is a cover created to house Ezkalibor. For as long as this scabbard remains fastened on your belt and by your side, you may never bleed or bear any injury during battle." With this she handed the scabbard to Arthur.

Arthur smiled and gratefully bowed to her, "I thank you, Milady." Freya bowed and then she disappeared into the depths of the lake, "But may I inquire as to why you come to aid me? Give me reason to trust or deny."

Freya smiled at him and his queen, she walked toward them and then a light of realisation dawned on him like a light had been placed in his memory. As she came closer through Arthur and Gwen's eyes they saw her transform into a beast- a cat like beast with wings: a Bastet.

"You are Freya, Merlin's first love," Gwen said and Freya nodded, "He spoke to me frequently of you, Freya. He loved you dearly."

Freya smiled sadly and told her, "Alas, Merlin has found new love, true love. He so deserves." She then turned to Arthur, "It was Merlin's destiny to protect you, Arthur King. Merlin, he has lost much on his mission to protect you. He has lost much. I come to you to complete it and give you this scabbard, but tell me, for I must ask; tell me what you would do with the sheath?"

"I know not what I could do with it; but live as I do as normal," said Arthur, "live as I do each day."

Once again Freya smiled. "Now, go forth and do your duty, Arthurias Pendragon."

"What a strange an relieving turn of events, dear husband," Gwen smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Return to us, alright!"

"I promise, my sweet Guinevere, that I shall see you again...all of you." Arthur bent on one knee and met his son eye to eye. He placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "The secret to running a kingdom, my son Bryan, is to listen. Always listen and show compassion. Remember this, Bryan for you shall soon be judged by your actions and how the kingdom of Albion perceives you. I may be gone for a while; do not fear for I shall return but in my stead, you shall take the helm."

Bryan nodded with pride in his heart and hugged his father tightly. A minute later, Arthur rode with a company of his Knights of the Round Table and Derfal. They rode away from Camelot and toward Hadrian's Wall for within the district beyond the Roman outposts was Dinas Emrys. The very name brought Arthur some odd memories.

The wall that once defended the southern half of Albion from Saxon intruders still stood firm and safe, its distinctive Roman architecture visible even from the distance. It towered them as they rode along its body until they came to the fort now deserted by their Roman allies. It looked so mighty, the Walls of Hadrian but when they entered, opening the great gate themselves, they saw nothing but grey and dampening grounds. The walls of stone still standing but none inside to bear or protect them- none to care for the stones that make them, or the cement that binds them. Percival looked at the many halls and houses that were left behind. Although they had called Camelot their home, every knight had made a new life in the fort, some kept them but others fade. But then memories gather and they soon saw...the blood.

As they returned to the halls for a brief moment to resupply they saw themselves. The giant circular table was nothing like that of which they had back in the Golden Hall of Camelot, its plain but polished surface still sparkled but showed evidence of age and decay. And there, seated on the seats were them, they saw themselves seated like old times. They mourned for the deaths of so many, so many young.

Such were the days of the war.

They were some that he would much prefer to have forgotten as Merlin and the rest of his knights have done successfully. After dawn, they all left the fort at Hadrian's Wall and headed toward their destination.

Arthur and his Knights, his companions where: Sirs Lancelot, Galahad, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Tristan, Alvarr, Pelion, Gaheris and Alvarr the wizard rode to the designation of Dinas Emrys. The air seemed thicker and a light mist clouded around them.

At the remains of the tower of Vortygen there stood a crowd of Saxon men and knights from Cenred's domain, awaiting the arrival of the High King. "Hail Arthur!" the shouted with his arrival.

Arthur hopped off his horse and approached the crowd, his knights closely following and Alvarr kept his eyes opened. There was something about the crumbled ruins of Dinas Emrys that had sparked a fire in his heart. Magic was present there, strong magic. There still laid the ramparts and the tower's base still remained only now there appeared a dark hole in the middle of the rest of the tower stone base. Rubble surrounded the tower ruins, big and white stones, once whiter than pearls had been stained by fungus and...ash.

The riders stopped in front of a group of Camelot patrol men and Saxon warriors. There Arthur dismounted. "Thanks be to God. You have come, my lord," said a knight from Cenred's halls, "For I fear that what we have seen is only the beginning."

"What has transpired here?" Alvarr asked the knight.

"It happened last night, my lord. The Saxons had heard a bellowing roar from the hill atop the cliff. An ear shattering howl not like any has ever been heard, like a banshee. There was then followed by a rumble beneath the ground, an earthquake that weakened many foundations of homes in the nearby settlements," said the knight. "They sent for help from Cenred, seeing as we were closer. Me and my riders reached Dinas Emrys and begun investigation of these disturbances only to meet a spring of heat and fire. There, rose from the abyss growing tree of flames so hot that three of my own men burst into ashes before it even touched them." The knight led them to the top of the hill where awaited them a most horrid sight of the burnt skeletal remains of knights. No flesh was left on bone so dead. Blackened were there left of Cenred's knights.

"What force is evil enough to do such," said Elyan.

Percival agreed, "It is like the flames knew only to eat out their flesh."

High King Arthur moved in and crouched down to examine closely the deceased. No flesh was left, only bone black as night. "I am not quite familiar with such a sight and symptom," wisely admitted the king. "Yet I feel a lot of evil presence here. Much like I the presence I feel when Mordred came to my halls."

"I feel it too, my lord. It feels strange," said Alvarr, "weakening, like the very warmth of my blood has fled. It is dark magic; Mordred's magic grows darker but this one wanes to and fro for time-to-time. I feel it is not of Mordred but that does not mean he did not create it."

The knights circulated the dark, round void in hopes of figuring out analysis as was their task. They lingered for a little while longer and then headed back to their horses. Arthur, Alvarr, Galahad and Lancelot were left on Dinas Emrys. Puzzled by the riddle that lay before them they studied the hole. There was ash along the edges of the mouth, black powder that smelt of dead things. Even more riddling the puzzle had become, even with every discovery of a clue there seemed to be another door. Alvarr had then tried long and hard to look down the void. So dark the shadows were. "What do you see, Alvarr?" Lancelot asked the wizard.

"Nothing," answered the wizard and it was true but then he saw a glint of light at the bottom. Alvarr readied his sword as he saw the light grow. It grew and then he saw it drew closer. "Run, my lord! Run!" he called and dashed to his king where he grabbed Arthur by the arm and hurled him across and over a boulder. "Take cover, guys!"

As he shouted, out flew a giant tree of wreathed fire, yellow and green. It was cursed, the fire. Cursed by dark magic that sustained whatever life still dwelt within but bent it to madness. Rumbling, the ground shook as the flame tree grew. The knights had taken shelter as they saw that the stones around them start to diminish.

'That explained a lot' thought Alvarr, noting the blackened rocks he was able to see beyond his own.

Arthur looked over his boulder as he noticed the force of the fire was lessening. Another grumble of earth was felt and heard and then...CRACK! The ground from beneath their feet had separated into little creaks down the hill. Without hesitation, Art6hur and his men ran off the hill and to their horses. At the bottom, the rest of their companions waited and scrambled away from the hill as the tip exploded into the air and heaped down in rubble. For there now, atop the hill rose a black dragon. It seemed to be alive with red, fiery eye, it skin as rotted and in most parts it was dissolved and gone leaving its organs to the touch of air. It wore familiar white armour, white but rusted. It opened its wing out wide, stretching them out to its limits, and then it roared its breath of flames in a call of triumph before leaping into the air. The High King drew out his sword as his eyes followed the giant dragon fly around them.

The rest of the knights and Saxon warriors drew out their blades as well, gathering up as the fiery beast approached. From the air, the dragon shot a jet of fire at the bundled knights. Alvarr reacted and held a protective shield around himself and his Company, blocking off any harm until the fires subsided. After t6hat Alvarr brought the shield down. He was surprisingly drained. The force and magic of the dragon's breath was so strong that even though his force protected them, it had left the tips of his fingers scorched. "AARGH!" he screamed and collapsed on the floor, clutching his burnt hands to his chest.

The dragon did not seem to notice what had happened and landed down onto the ruins of the tower. Still growling it glared at the knights. Arthur ran at the beast with Ezkalibor in his hands crying for all to hearken.

It was a mark of great feats that the knights witnessed that day, when Arthur the High King of Albion charged head on at a dragon. He leaped high into the air and slashed Ezkalibor at the demon's right arm. The attack had the enemy off guard as although normal swords are not able to penetrate the scales of dragon skin; Ezkalibor's razor blade had cut off the beast's arm.

"Arthur!" they shouted as their king after cutting off the dragon was sent flying over them by the monster's strong tail.

King Arthur staggered up and onto his feet. He seemed not to be gravely harmed by the tail and was as good as new again and ready to fight. Still with Ezkalibor, Arthur raised his sword at the creature. The dragon was limping to and fro, swaying his head in a daze but then recovered as quickly and once again it took to the skies. This time it did not linger and flew away.

"My king," Gaheris pointed at the direction that the dragon was headed for, "Arthur, the dragon is headed for Ealdor!"

To this, Arthur's head shot up in fear and terror and mounted his horse in a haste that he did not even wait for his knights. Of course, they followed their king as he rode off and even the Saxons followed.

Tired they were when they caught up with Arthur. They knew that the beast would attack the nearest town and Ealdor was the closest but there was something else in the king's eyes for Ealdor was not just an outlying village, it was the home, the birth place of Merlin. There was standing within the town, the grave of Hunith, mother of Merlin. It was a site of historical significance and meant a lot to him for it was also the first place that he had gotten normal townsfolk and farmers to fight. He had taught the simple farmers the skills and traits of a knight. "We must protect the town," he said. "We must destroy the dragon before it causes any harm to the kingdom. My men, will you ride with me?" He looked at his men for a reaction- all smiling in anticipation.

"We live and die by the sword," stated Sir Lancelot. As he said this they all erupted in howls, roars and chants, "Arthurias!" their cries of victory foreseen by those who hold their king in high respects could be heard across the oceans and it was thought that Merlin could hear them as it was that Morgana reported to have seen him smiling proudly seemingly at nothing. King and country rode to battle.

-===**MERLIN**===-


	15. The Calculating Heart of Angwyn

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTORAX!

**Chapter Fourteen- The Calculating Heart of Angwyn ap Merlin**

Firenze was not peaceful at night, it was bustling and loud of parties and laughter for a festival was at large. It was an ancient celebration that had almost everyone wearing masks as they danced.

Belle ran through the streets with Sarah and Angwyn on her tail as she showed them the wonders of the night's entertainment. Sarah was excited to see them such great acrobatics as jests and clowns danced around playing with fire like magic, only that they were not using magic itself. They were just...people, talented people and this was what amazed and filled her heart with wonder.

Angwyn was rather amazed as well but he found himself lost for words whenever Belle had looked her way; at least starting a conversation was not difficult for Belle was rather talkative and kept up their conversations as she passed many wonderful sights.

Soon as they ran excitedly they got to an open garden where it stood at the edge of the harbour. Many people were there on the stone pavements and danced to music designed to keep their spirits up and enjoy the night, which was what Belle intended to do.

Sarah clapped to the music as everyone else that weren't dancing did, along with her brother until Belle laughed and grabbed Angwyn by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Sarah chuckled at them also and continued to clap.

Angwyn was rather shy as he did not know how to dance. His footing was not the best in dancing as well as fighting; it was his hands that he valued for he was a healer, a student of medicine and herb lore. Belle saw this and simply smiled at his state of confusion. She positioned his hands and feet then instructed him to watch her as she danced around him, giving him a demonstration of the steps. Angwyn just watched her admirably and with a smile on his face.

Soon the Florentine girl took his hand and twirled him about and they started dancing to the rhythm. And as they danced, they talked. "So tell me, what brings you to Roma?" Belle started off as per usual.

"Actually, we are on a quest for our country. It is a dark time for my people both magic and non-magic wielders. What about you? Where you born in Firenze?" he asked her with curiosity.

Belle shook his head, "I was brought here by my mother after a raid on my village a year after your father, Merlin defended it from a war. My father already had a home here and so I just stayed."

Angwyn smiled, "And your mother?"

"She...died before my tenth birthday. I'm thirteen years old you know."

"Oh I'm sorry-"

Belle just chuckled and hushed him up with a finger pressed against his lips. "My mother never frowned or saddened even in death and told me and dad that we shouldn't either. This was her last and final wish, so I must respect them."

Angwyn smiled and respectively bowed his head to her. Then he smirked, "So, you're older than my sister then." He marvelled, simple marvelled at her beauty. Her lush, light brown hair was let loose and danced along with them, her sparkling eyes were black, and they seemed dark like they were a façade to her life. Her black orbs were like an invitation for him to explore her life like a jungle, an adventure. Angwyn was young but for whatever reason he was viewed by many as being older. His immense wisdom was thought to rival that of Kilgharrah. But with Belle, Angwyn felt powerless, like he was a child again and not a powerful son of a warlock.

They continued to dance some more until finally the son of Merlin Emrys just paused...he just froze on the spot and looked blank. His eyes had begun to grow golden as a new wave of magical energy crossed him. Belle stopped also, to ask him what the matter was. She looked worried and placed her soft, warm hands on his cheeks and again asked him what was happening- he just froze and then suddenly like a fist had punched him right in the face, Angwyn fell back and onto the wet grass.

Sarah had been watching and after seeing her little brother on the ground, she ran to him. "What happened?"

Belle shook her head and replied, "I don't know, he just froze." She looked distressed, more so than Sarah as she held onto Angwyn's arm like it was the only thing stopping her from falling a thousand feet above the ground.

After some close observations, Sarah concluded, "He's having a vision."

Angwyn's eyes still burned gold and he started to shake wildly, muttering incantations. The two women took him away from the crowd before anyone noticed and they hid behind a wall.

After some while Angwyn suddenly ceased shaking and began to talk in a raspy voice that was not his own. "_The kingdom of Romulus will fall. A new empire dawn; greater than that of Roma. Longer it shall stand as it is purely upon word of God. The word of God, The Word of God," _said Angwyn. He's voice was deep but Sarah knew not to fear it. It may be Jinn. _"To the temple mountain peek is where the keys shall go, to open gates to lion's riddling hall. The holy rod divine, waits to be upon the Earth. The young and dark shall seek as the old, defend. In the end shall break it and the prince's aid undone._" Then the young Emrys froze once again in silence...then, "_The darkest days begin, and Albion no more._"

-==**M**==-

Angwyn felt dozed, his head was spinning with images of death and burning. Such were how his mother had described her own experiences but these seemed more intense. He felt fabrics below him, a nice mattress below him. The comfortable feeling was what he really needed at the moment after a traumatic experience like that.

Drawing back to the past events he had suddenly found himself inside the Colosseum in Roma. A mist of green smoke beginning to clear for him and a cold shrill crept about. It was strange that he found himself in his father's armour only it fit him. He had Eilazaid in his hands and he faced someone else on the other side. It was Mordred!

The dark sorcerer ran at him and he dodged his first attack and it was then that he noticed the sword the he wielded was an exact replica of Ezkalibor only on the bade instead of its name it said Excalibur. Then the scene changed, swirled in mid air and Angwyn saw a face. An Egyptian face with a goatee of gold and eyes of the same like it was a warlock himself. But the face was accommodating a lion's body. Angwyn then saw it was a sphinx. Through its eyes he saw Romulus fall in battle, a justice for the murder of his brother Remus. He saw Romulus fall at the hands of this Excalibur.

He then saw Vectis and Kathari. The white wolf looked at him before disappearing and all was left was Vectis and then he transformed and the young Emrys saw Vectis as a human. His Arab features showing and he saw a black flag with writing. He waved as he saw more wolves appear and charged out passed him. He saw Roma fall and a new Empire rise. An empire that held close to the same idea as Roma but more...purer.

But then he saw her...Belle, on a throne, she had in her hand a chalice. He looked into the cup and saw it filled with blood. She looked just as lovely in his vision. He saw women resembling her in many ways but her hair was a dark shade of red. She wore the type of clothing worn by the Hebrews in Jerusalem. He then saw her again with Belle and some three other women with matching red hair and another man. He had a beard and a crown of light and thorn.

Then he snapped out. All was dark and he found himself in a room. It was cosy and warm. There was a candle lit by a desk and a figure sitting beside him. She was reading a book and then he noticed her to be Sarah, his sister. "What happened?" Angwyn struggled to sit up as he felt a new wave of pain reach his back.

Sarah smiled in relief and helped her dear brother up. "You are safe now, Angwyn," she said, "We're back at Cardinal Strauss' house. You had experienced a vision, a strong episode."

Angwyn nodded and looked around, searching for something, or someone. "Where...where is Belle?"

Her brother's concern for the daughter of the cardinal made her chuckle a lot and earned her an annoyed look from Ang. "She is safe as well, nothing bad really happened and well, we're in her room now and she should be back soon."

"What happened, exactly?"

"You tell me. You were experiencing a mild episode of prophecy. You were mumbling to us in some sort of demon voice about the fall of the kingdom of Romulus or something." Sarah moved to the desk where she produced a cup full of fruit juices. She offered it to him and he gladly accepted it. "What did you see?"

Angwyn shook his head and told her that she'll tell everybody together. Sarah agreed with her brother and did not press the matter further. "I think I might know something about Belle," he said and Sarah reassigned her focus, "I think that she is either hiding something or that there is something about Belle...I can't quite put my finger on it."

-==**M**==-

The adults took their time to study the object. It seemed so small yet they knew the part it took in history- Merlin's history. The keys absorbed Merlin's life force when they were united all three of them that Merlin had lived only barely. Facing his traumatic visit to those ancient catacombs had cost him so much and left him for dead. "It was for Strauss to have found me dying, scrambling up ancient steps," said Merlin, "Only for me to successfully hide the staff, required my life, but seeing as I am still alive, I fear that the protective wards are not complete. Fortunately I also believe it still impregnable by magic or not."

"Is it that deadly you so describe this quest for a walking stick?" retorted Bors, "I do not and will probably never understand the true extent of its importance that we shall find it. Such like that the staff could split seas or transform or even end lives of children. This type of magic seems all too dark, so why are we in search for such devilry? Is it in the best interest of your god that we give our lives for this weapon, is that why you do this, Merlin?" There was a streak of anger in his voice as he said this, dark were his thought becoming. He was not a Christian; in fact Bors son of Baldwin did not have a religion. To him, religion of any sort was a prison cell, shackles of humanity that had men on all fours and begging like a beast. "You talk of the dangers ever since we started this mission like it is child's play but you forget that it is only your family out of us that use magic to defend. We should return home and destroy such keys so as to stop any intrusion against the staff for this mission we currently task is false and stupid. To take the staff from such a stronghold is folly and like handing it over to evil. We will die. We all will!"

"Bors, my friend, dare I need to remind you of the dangerous wizard that tries even now to take the Staff of Kings? Is the fate of Albion and the world meaningless to you?" Merlin raised his voice to him and he backed off. "Do not talk to me about loss, Bors, I have lost more than you could imagine. If it is your life that you value than hearken I tell you to leave for home!"

Everyone remained silent and the pale blue eyes of Bors son of Baldwin shot up as he dawned on what Merlin had said. It was true and he knew it, of Merlin Emrys' sacrifices even for him. After his family died Bors was a beggar, a poor and broken man living in the outskirts of Albion. It was Merlin that fought to have him serve as a crew member for _the Ambrosius_ and soon he recalled that he pledged his loyal and trusts in the warlock. Did he break such a trust in his master? "Forgive me, Merlin for I did not know. Forsake me for I have forgotten about you and what you have done for me. Forgive me for I was wrong to despair."

Merlin lightened up and patted his friend gently on the back, "Fear not my friend for I have thought it through as well. Perhapse it be better to leave the keys away but alas, Mordred is a dark magician and I have foreseen that he need not use the keys to gain access to the staff. Indeed all he looks for is his first victims. He already know where to look and our mission is not to take the staff but to meet him in battle. As long as he has the staff in hand he cannot use his own magic but the miracle of the staff. It is the price for such power."

Morgana looked hard at her husband, "So that is the plan then- to fight against the boy whom we once aided."

Strauss shook his head in mild disagreement to her statement of Mordred, "He is no more a boy, a human than the Anti-Christ himself, or perhaps he is one?" He looked at the two keys and placed both of them in two separate boxes identical to the other. "This will mark the end of this council and we shall retire to rest. No more will we discuss the mission until tomorrow."

With that as his final word from Strauss, the Company dispersed. Marcus showed them to their rooms and had begun to prepare dinner.

-==**M**==-

It was a few minutes after did Belle come walking into her room and gasped at the state of the young Angwyn son of Merlin. She blushed almost instantly as Angwyn stood by her bed, bare chest and also blushing. He quickly rushed to grab his tunic to cover himself up.

Angwyn was rather in good shape, rather advanced for his age. HIs body was not lanky and thin, his arms and torso were showing evidence of exercise. His skin was not as pale as both his father and mother's that complimented each other perfectly. Instead his was more tanned due to his mother constantly pushing sword training on him.

Belle could not take her eyes off of the boy and what drew her attention even more was the numerous scars and bruises she could see on his back. "Those look painful." She hinted at the scars.

"Its fine," said Angwyn as he clumsily slipped his tunic back on and turned to face her, "Just a scratch."

Belle was fighting to hide her pink cheeks from him with her flowing hair and she simply nodded at his previous question. "Ah, do you need anything, a drink? Dinner is ready," there was a softness in her voice that he adored however having just realised his thoughts, Angwyn shook them from his mind and just smiled at her again.

Finally after a brief moment of staring, Sarah had walked into the room and called them out for dinner- disrupting their contest of silence.

During their walk to the living room, Sarah could not help feel rather awkward seeing as she was behind the two as they took turns in looking at each other before looking away with a blush of crimson on cheeks and ears, smiling. It was an awkward situation that she was thrust upon, so it was no shock for her to breathe a loud sigh of relief for having ridden of the burden.

Morgana and Angwyn helped Marcus set up the tables and placed the many cuisines on silver platters and onto a big rectangular table made of wood. There were pastas, lasagne, and roast chicken with salad of such fineness that it seemed a pity to have to eat it when one could simply marvel at the art. They sat on chairs and ate well that night. Strauss shared many stories of his busy life after Merlin's travels and even gave insight on the feelings he experienced while under the influence of the demon Lucifer. Soon however the topics that ranged from past experiences had morphed into more daring matters when Angwyn asked why such there was a vindictive view upon those with magic. "It is not me to say things against you and your people, master Angwyn," Strauss reassured him, "that Roma has had some troubling situations and well...when you are dealing with one or two people, when you try to explain to a few people the extent and circumstances of your magic, it seems that they are more understanding and independent. However when you try to explain in a mass of people...say...over 200,000 people, you will find one will be shy to refute another that has an opposing idea and all it takes is one mishap in public the general view is altered.

"You'll find that one is smarter than many. I for one do not have anything against your way of life. But that does not mean that I shall begin practicing magic myself. I have not the gifts, the strength nor the patience to study such arts. I do not share the same core beliefs as you do, for you are a polytheistic are you not? See master Angwyn?" throughout that time Strauss did not show any sign of offence and answered the best he could. To this, the incredibly young magician admired greatly.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I once thought that Christianity was a form of paganism," they all dropped their spoons and turned their gaze at the daring little boy. "I was under the impression that you all held the Holy Trinity in high respects. The Holy Father, Son and Spirit."

Strauss again smiled at him, "You are very well observant aren't you my boy."

"Sorry, my lord. Forgive me-"

"No, no, Angwyn. I am rather interested in what you should finish saying. It is rather exciting to learn something anew." Strauss said and began to pick up his fork and eat his ravioli.

"Well, master Strauss. I was once under the impression that you worshipped both God and his son Jesus of Nazareth. Or some say that you worship a god in human form and its true one as well, either way it seems that you find yourself with more than _One True God_." Angwyn was rather happy with his response and smiled up even more to see his father nodding his head, agreeing with what he had just said.

"My, boy, Christianity and God is far more complex and complicated than that," said Strauss.

"But it shouldn't. The True God would not make our understanding of the simple fact of his oneness so complicated. I have yet to choose a god that best suits me but my mother and father believe in an all powerful creator, destroyer and...well...basically and everything god but they do not discard the other gods. However, my father taught me that in the ancient tongue we reference the word god with your spirits or as their natural name, Jinn. Our gods are your angels. We do not have a word for our One True _God_ but we give him many names, that of which I myself have not yet known." Angwyn then hesitated for a moment before finishing, "So, forgive me if I offend you but it seems that I am more of a monotheist than you are."

The cardinal began to chuckle cheerfully and patted Merlin on the shoulder as he almost fell off his chair from laughter. "Myrddion, my lord, have a very bright and wise young man."

"Too bright I think. It seems to get in the way of his more spiritual connections." Sarah told him.

"I think that you both are special, my little Emryses. Actually, perhaps we all have a part to play in God's little chess game. For good or ill, I cannot say or perhaps you will tell us, master Angwyn and Lady Sarah? Now, if you would excuse me my friends I have a few words I wish to say to Myrddion before I sleep." Strauss got up from his seat to address his guests before departing with Merlin.

Angwyn however was transfixed on Belle and Sarah had to punch her little open mouthed brother on the shoulder to stop him from looking lie a complete "Jack-Ass!" was the term she basically shouted.

That night they all retired to their rooms, all but little Angwyn who was declined to even close his eye in fear of having to look upon another vision of death. Sometimes he envied his sister for she rarely got visions and when she did they were mainly of happy times. She was said to have foreseen her own brother and cousin's coming. Meanwhile Angwyn was faced with darkness and pain. He was like her mother. But there was also something else plaguing his youthful mind: Belle. There was something strange about her that Angwyn could not help being drawn to. At first he thought it might be love and maybe a part of it is- but there was something else. A pull of great tenseness. She was strong, he could feel it and he sensed that she had a bigger role to play than to be the center of young Angwyn Emrys' mind.

-===**MERLIN**===-


	16. The Saxon

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTHURIAS!

**Chapter Fifteen- The Saxon**

Dark and silent were the night shadows. Angwyn could hear the faint dripping of water from a tap that seemed so loud to his ears. It seemed that sleep was not going to take him tonight. He could hear them again. The voices that seemed like whisperings close by his ears echoed everything he had heard before. It was a wonder why his mouth did not convey in full extent his premonitions.

_Strength of the eagle will wither_

_Rise will the word told to read_

_Remade will the bond O' submitter_

_The truth with it__,__ follows the creed_

_The gold of the crown will weaken_

_The shades on wide pillared hall_

_The enemy pace begins to quicken_

_and mighty of Albion falls_

It whispered- over and over again in the still dead of night. Dead! There was naught but silence and yet they spoke. Spoke to him like an old friend- a kind and wise old friend. '_The riddling questioner awakens. his inquiring eyes they wander. Until royal blood has been taken__,__ The last of the line will be gone._'

Oh yes, sleep will not take him tonight.

-==**M**==-

Up jumped Sarah from her dreams. She sighed in relief for the vision was a rare one of horror and death. A battle and a city she saw. Shimmering in the desert it stood. The light tanned walls shone and reflected the sun's mighty rays. It was such a beautiful sight but was interrupted for out of the sky flew a boulder the size of full grown bull and it had crashed straight into the walls. Battle had begun and Roman and Arabic soldiers fought to defend the city as a strange man neither living nor dead led an army of skeletal beings toward the city walls that they breached and they fought. Amidst the conflict she saw only her mother and father fighting against such an army. Eilazaid and her mother's bow slew many but more came. Soon the city was overrun and many left dead. Merlin and Morgana disappeared from her visions and she only saw slaughtering of innocent children and women. Sion was taken

So much death.

Sarah had woken with sweaty hands and forehead. Her mind was still fresh from the vision that took her that night as she got up from her Roman bed. So much death, she saw, so much death. Never before had she ever gotten a vision of war. God had blessed her from birth to see the good in everything and even in her dreams she would normally see happiness. That night was different, she could feel it.

The early hours of the morning had her wondering around the house. Gwaine and Anna were sleeping in the same room and had not yet woken, Sinbad rarely slept and was found outside at the atrium practicing his sword techniques. Bors and Dagonet also did not find sleep that night and neither did Martius- in fact neither of the men including Angwyn felt comfort enough to rest their eyes the following night and were left to the night wandering around the house. As she walked she found her father sitting in the courtyard in deep meditation. He had rocks flouting around him and his eyes were closed shut. Sarah smiled and approached to join him in his spiritual moment.

That morning was not busy and yet everyone found something to occupy themselves, except Sir Gwaine and Anna who were still asleep in each other's arms.

-==**M**==-

The arousing scent of roses and sunflowers filled the morning air, happy faces and laughing chatter- these were all the things that Vortygen hated. Roma was disgusting. The vile city life poisons the air around him. Such foul scents would drive him insane but he had another drive. He was here to assassinate Myrddion Merlin Emrys. He wanted revenge, he needed it, and his mind was bent on it, with passion. He walked among them and headed for another strange scent leading him to Firenze...Emrys.

It was at the same time that Southron soldiers arrived also at Roma and begun a search party across town. Their dim-witted attitude drew some attentions but they did not notice. No, they were after someone and once again the Emrys family have made yet another unwanted enemy to chase after them. The Southron armies, following their defeat in Camelot before the rise of Albion had grew into a bounty hunting tribe for hire but now they wanted vengeance for their decline in status. They were once fiercely feared warriors and now they reduced to mercenary. They had been sent by order of Mordred to capture something or someone more rather. It was a person that would indeed pose a threat yet an advantage for them- a child born of kings, a child that bore the miracles of heaven.

Angwyn was sent to accompany Belle as she went to the markets to buy a few items for the servants to cook. Strauss gave him a knowing look, the same that Sarah had given him last night but Angwyn merely shrugged it off. He left the house with an empty basket, a grey cloak and a sword that he had gotten for his birthday before Merlin's return three years ago.

The city was bustling, as busy as it was when they arrived. The small fragments of last night's celebrations still remained. Hangovers glistened in every man's tired eyes. Masks were trodden on as people walked and yet there were still music playing in most parts and people dancing.

They moved casually as Belle commented on sights and picked up the items that she was so accustomed to getting. "Tell me," Angwyn said after a while of silence, "that boy that was picking on you yesterday. Who is he?"

"His name is Giovanni Pontivolio. He was once courting me until I noticed what a complete-"

"Arse, he could be?" Angwyn cut in with a cheerful laugh. He stared at the back of her head as she reached out to grab hold of a long stick of bread and her hair danced slightly with the easy wind. It was true that she was older, older than Sarah but only by a few months it would seem- she was shorter than Angwyn however.

Belle chuckled as well and nodded. "He is like, four or so years ahead of me and he was very handsome, I did sort of fell for him." She stopped herself as she saw the sad and somewhat annoyed look playing Angwyn's face and quickly made for something to say. "It was a small girlish crush, nothing more. He was a favoured nephew of the pope so who wouldn't have a crush on him?"

Angwyn did not seem entirely effected by her words of reassurance. Giovanni was in his mind far better than him, in this world at least. If his father had met the young man he would probably compare him to Prince Arthur. "So, how did you break up?" he asked her instead but kept his gaze away as she loaded the basket in his hands full of vegetables, bread and fruits.

"It was only a week or so ago and..." she hesitated for a while before saying, "it's complicated."

Angwyn decided not to press on with the conversation any longer and suggested that they returned home.

Belle seemed rather disappointed but agreed. "What happened when you got those scars?" she inquired as they moved across the piazza, clearly seeing the scratches and scars creeping up his neck from behind. "You have magic so couldn't you heal them?"

"Unfortunately these scars are from basilisks and Night-wolves from the forests of Gerona, creatures that are entwined by the magical forces. It takes more than magic I guess, to heal." Belle gasped in wonder to the name of the creatures, such monsters that she held as myths and fables that her father told her at night. Angwyn had without a doubt seen and done much more than Giovanni.

They moved toward the main street and down it would lead them straight to Belle's home, however as they turned to go home Angwyn caught sight of someone that he was frankly trying hard to avoid. Giovanni and his band of misfits were heading their way. Belle let out an aspiration of annoyance and grabbed Angwyn's hand to lead him away and to the opposite direction when, "Hello, I wondered what happened to you," came the too shrewd voice of that boy whose pratness could rival that of the younger version of King Arthur. "Hay, pussy, don't run away."

The young Emrys suddenly stopped and Belle too. "From you?" he remarked.

Giovanni sighed, "Oh thank God, I was beginning to think you were deaf as well as dumb."

Angwyn sighed and turned to face him, "Look, I told you, you were an ass- I just didn't know you were a royal one." He stopped when he saw the other boys circle him. "Ooh, what are you gonna do, get your holy and righteous men to protect you?"

Giovanni chuckled but then fell silent as he spotted the tight grip Belle had on the newcomer's hand and looked up at them. "I don't believe this," he exclaimed. "Don't tell me you've started to court this outlander, Belle?" he emphasised the little Emrys child. Angwyn saw what gave Giovanni such a speculation and quickly got free from Belle's grip.

Belle was a bit hurt by Angwyn's move and her heart was tugging and hinting at heartbreak rather close by. Perhaps he did not have strong feelings for her as she held for him. "Leave us alone," Angwyn said in a commanding tone.

Giovanni approached them closer and inspected the young warlock, "Or what?"

Angwyn stared at his eyes for movement, the two locked in challenging gaze then suddenly, like a force had hit the warlock in the face and Angwyn's eyes grew and without a second's hesitation had unsheathed his sword for an arrow had shot through the air and headed for Giovanni. The sword was able to deflect the arrow which broke at contact. Then it was that Angwyn felt another tremor and he leaped in front of Belle as yet again another crossbow bolt was shot and Angwyn twirled his blade to cut the shots before they did harm to his friend.

Giovanni was shocked beyond belief and he and his band drew out swords and hustled to join Angwyn around Belle. Strauss' daughter looked over Angwyn shoulders as he held his sword in a defensive position and thoroughly analysed his surroundings. The citizens did not care to mind and continued to walk freely among them. "What was that?" Belle whispered into Angwyn's ear.

"I'm being hunted," was his response. Belle clutched his arm tighter, she could not admit but fear was close. Never before had she felt such a torment. "Stay close and hidden," he whispered to her and she slightly bobbed her head.

Angwyn, Belle and Giovanni along with his host of young men stayed close together as yet another shot was fired from among the rooftops and while the others ducked in cover, Angwyn simply raised his right hand in front of him and the bolt stopped. With the bolt fixed in mid air Angwyn took it swiftly and with magic sent it back to its dealer.

They watched in wonder as the young Emrys waved his pale white hands and the arrow flew again at the opposite direction. With a thud and sound of piercing of the flesh did they witness a man's fall from the rooftops of Firenze. A man in ugly leather armour, rotten with dirt and wither, a Southron hit the ground in front of them. "Wait until I give the signal, Belle. Then you must run home as quickly as you can."

"What do we do?" a question coming from Giovanni's company.

Angwyn looked at them seriously. "If you so choose, fight with me; but alas I fear if you chose to leave you will die."

All of a sudden their faces went as pale as his but soon they all nodded and closed tighter. "Might I be so curious as to ask you, outlander, why is it you are being hunted?" Giovanni asked but remained his gaze fixated in front.

"Now is not the time for inquiries, master Giovanni, for I myself am not quite clear. Alas soon you will have your wish in teaching one how to walk on their knees." Angwyn surveyed his surroundings. In the eyes of every civilian he saw curiosity but with a few signals their way they got the message and every single one of them scuttled away from the piazza in haste. The son of Merlin then looked to the roofs and the crossbows. Then his eyes turned gold and like the way his mother taught him and Sarah, in the art of archery, he could see them. His eyes were naked but he could see the tips of the crossbow bolts pointing at him. "Swords and spears, blade and bolt," Angwyn whispered, "I've found you all." Many years he trained with his family. Many a years he spent in practice and his mother and sister had taught him a lot. "Blinded, your waking eyes will be." Angwyn raised his sword to the heavens and the blade began to glow. Then jets of the bright light shot out in different direction and he was certain they all got the Southron in the eyes, temporarily blinding them.

Angwyn gave the signal and Belle ran off and out of sight. His sword's glow faded and soon they were vulnerable again so it was no shock to have about fifty Southron soldiers jump down from the houses and touch ground. Weapons armed and ready: swords, spears, ax and hammers, they yelled out and assailed.

Giovanni and his companions moved closer to one another, swords were hanging in front, courage was present but hanging on a thread. This shall test their bravery and honour. Run now or forever entwine in this conflict.

"Have them walk on their knees!" Angwyn cried and charged ahead.

At the back of the fifty came a man cloaked in pelt- in ivory of his winnings and murders. A giant sword he grasped as he walked slowly and casually through the masses while Angwyn fought. For a boy of his stature and age, he was doing magnifically well. He and Giovanni's company struck here and there, jab and slash, slice and throttle. It was a battle too big for them.

Finally Vortygen reached them and he stared. The Southron group stopped their fighting and looked at the cursed Saxon; his dark cloak hiding his face, the great big blade shining in the light of Rome. Giovanni had just taken his own sword out of the corpse of a dead Southron when he saw him and the blade. He stepped back away from Angwyn and the mysterious man. Angwyn tried hard not to be fazed by him and his weapon and kept still. "Brave you are, Angwyn son of Merlin," said the man.

"I am not afraid of you...whatever you are. More I fear hate and anger in your presence." Angwyn kept his sword set. "You killed Bartius, a knight of _the Ambrosius__,_" the young boy growled, "a friend of my family and I."

Vortygen slid off his hood and showed the world his cursed face. Angwyn did not care. "I have also lost friends and kinsmen, son of Myrddion."

"My father told me of you and I have had my own share of visions conveying your nature, my lord," Angwyn responded. "I curse you for the men you have brutally killed, for their cries were heard by me when I was naught but two years of age and I have heard more until your war's end at Dinas Emrys. I know for a fact, lord Vortygen, that you care not for the lives you take be they your enemies, your own warriors or kin."

"You know much, my boy."

"I know more, my lord! I see more! My mind is plagued by it!" and with that Angwyn struck at him. Their blades meeting and clanging with full force and Vortygen could not help but wonder at the boys incredible strength. "My eyes grow weary of it!" they swung again and met.

Vortygen laughed wickedly like he was already in victory, "Then let me rid you of the pain!" he slashed one more time but then it looked to have missed. He cursed under his breath and swung some more. The son of Merlin was strong; to withstand the force of his swings as his sword met his own was impressive. "Let me cure you of your discomfort!" he bellowed.

Then out of thin air sprouted the Night-wolf Vectis, pounced in front of the Saxon and barked so loud that Vortygen was sent a few metres away. "God knows he be rid of it with your passing, Vortygen thane," Vectis viciously growled. The Southrons were about to attack, swords drawn already from their last battle and they approached.

It was a miracle and a relief for Angwyn when Merlin arrived and so did the rest of the Company. Vortygen attempted to attack his father but his mother had summoned some iron chains from nearby stalls and had bound his wrists and shoulders down, the Saxon could not move. "Curse you all, conjurers, wicked conjurers!"

The Southrons retreated out to oblivion and Giovanni had called for Papal Mandate. Light and heavy Roman auxiliary arrived and took the cursed Vortygen away.

"Curse you all!" he roared again, "Albion will fall. Curse you Emrys!"

Sweat trickled down Angwyn's brow, knees were giving way and he saw it- looking down at his chest he saw a growing stain of red. Breath was thickening as he began to stumble around. "Angwyn!" he heard the frill screams of his mother before he collapsed to the cool stone ground of the Florentine piazza, his eyes were darkening. Could death be taking him? NO! Angwyn refused to believe that his destiny was met- then...darkness.

-==**MERLIN**==-


	17. Touch of the Holy Chalice

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTHURIAS!

**Chapter Sixteen- Tactus Sancti Calicem**

They rushed him across town and back to the home of Cardinal Strauss. Angwyn was losing a lot of blood and it seemed useless to try any of Morgana's healing magic. Angwyn was not moving but his heart still beat, only his breathing was shortening, his eyes were distant but they were open. Blood was flowing out of the wound across his chest which Merlin was able to slow but not completely stop.

"What is this magic?" Strauss exclaimed once they had gotten young Angwyn onto a bed and Merlin and Morgana began to enchant.

"The blade that cut him is embedded by dark magic. Magical arts considered to be unnatural," explained Merlin, "I can't counter it's too dark."

After a few more spells they gave up on magic and Merlin tried other healing techniques. First, Merlin cleaned the wound with purified water and a chemical mixed in, he made sure that all of his physician tools were properly heated and cleansed. It was a slow method but it needed to be done. Merlin poured a bit of poppy juice into a flask and dropped some into Angwyn's open mouth. He had added some other herbs into the narcotic which would transform its addictiveness into bad taste instead. Merlin was not going to let the narcotic take hold of his ten year old son.

The poppy juice should have made the pain vanish in Angwyn so that Merlin could try stitching it up. Again he tried healing and he was able to repair only a little portion of the tissue torn inside and it was incredibly lucky that Vortygen's blade had just missed his heart but did make a little tear in his left lung. This was going to be difficult to repair, even with magic and Merlin was unsure on whether Mordred's dark magic would be ready for the warlock. "I need the clean needles and tissue thread!" Merlin yelled and Giovanni answered, handing the demanding warlock a hot needle, purified of any bacteria still lingering and a thread.

Finally, Merlin had sealed the wound he had disinfected the cut and had now just sewn the void together. "Merlin, there is still blood seeping out!" Morgana screeched and pointed at the reddening wound. A liquid substance was starting to escape the stitching and stained his son's pale skin. "Merlin, do something!"

The Warlock King was beginning to panic; Angwyn was twitching, his eyes were closed and he was beginning to look uncomfortable, this worried Merlin a lot and he continued to treat his boy with care and haste. He cleaned off the blood but noticed that the bleeding was quickening and it was clear that magic was at work, dark magic- Vortygen's sword had caused the blood that moved around Angwyn's body to escape, it was attracted to the outside for Merlin could now see little trickles of blood escaping from the corners of Angwyn's eye and nose and mouth.

Morgana was crying, sobbing while forcibly covering her mouth with both hands to stop from screaming louder. Sarah and Captain Anna were attempting to comfort her while everyone watched in grave panic.

There was an idea that appeared in his head, one final attempt with the magical art. Merlin placed a hand on his son's chest. "Gwyrthdroi," he said and as his eyes flashed for a moment, Merlin felt power flow and the power was channelled into the wound. Merlin sighed for the bleeding had ceased. The wound was however still rather open and Angwyn's body had come to a stop. Merlin checked his heart rate. "It's steady...too steady," staggered a breathless Merlin as he placed two fingers on a point on his son's neck. "I can't wake him until the wounds are completely sealed."

Dagonet gave him a puzzled look, "Why not, Merlin?"

"As long as the wound is present, the dark magic will continue to flourish- dark magic that I cannot counteract without the source. My son cannot wake, he is not dead, thank the heavens but he is in uncontrolled slumber and will be until...Mordred or the source is dead."

They all lowered their heads in defeat, Angwyn's still body sleeping dead on the bed. Merlin was on the verge of tears and slumped worthlessly onto the wooden stool behind him, still overlooking his son. That was when Merlin noticed his boy's back, parts of t he could visibly see. The parts he knew were decorated in scars and wounds from their journey...were clean. Every scar was off, leaving his pale skin and smooth to the touch. Merlin was about to point this out when he saw her wife crying in anguish and dismay and hurried to her side.

"So, what do we do now?" Bors asked from among the crowd of their company. "Where do we go from here, now?"

Merlin remained silent and cuddled helplessly with his wife. Never had anyone seen Merlin so helpless. He seemed broken. But his son lives, his son is asleep, not dead. "I...I can't do it," he muttered, tears pouring down. "I must stay here and protect my son, or I'll follow you all and there surely Mordred will trail on too. I shall find peace in his passing!" Merlin sprung up from his wife and began to pace. He left them speechless and terrified for in a fit of anger they all knew what the warlock was capable of. Morgana gasped but then stood up to chase after him.

"We shall leave master Angwyn to his slumber until we can decide what to do," explained Vectis, the wolf then parted them and slowly the company departed the dull room. All but Belle remained. Puzzling thought surrounded Vectis' head. Merlin was beginning to understand that this mission will claim much of his life. In more ways the Night-wolf felt much pity toward the man that Merlin had evolved into. He has followed Merlin throughout his life through his many visions which was one of the reasons that Vectis was elected to accompany them. Vectis was bound to the family, bound to Merlin and he could see now: Merlin's destiny has not ended.

That evening, Giovanni and his companions decided to stay. "I cannot tell you what goes through my mind but all I know is that Angwyn fought gallantly and when he wakens I wish to ask him," the roman said to Merlin.

"Ask him what, may I inquire?"

Giovanni bowed slightly to him and answered, "If I and my company may join him and you all in your quests."

Merlin gave him a sympathetic look but told them to wait and ask their own parents before they choose to undergo such harshness and hardship as Merlin was testimony of.

It was much easier to do this back when he was alone, he thought. Too much was at stake. As Merlin sat still on a chair in the atrium he looked at Sinbad doing the same thing, just seated there with a book and he read, he was given a recollection of Sinbad's warning. If he was to go about and stop Mordred from getting his hands on the staff, he will have to do it alone.

-==**M**==-

Belle looked shifty, she looked slowly round her and saw nothing not even the moving but the slow rise and fall of Angwyn's chest that should have shown him alive could be seen. But she did not cry for him, she could not sob in anguish at his misfortune for she knew a way.

There she stood in the dark chambers with a person she was growing gravely attracted to, sleeping dead on a bed. She approached him, the shifting light of the candles danced around and she lost herself in the moment when she saw his dark green eyes. She smiled, his face seemed so adorable, and his cheeks were sharp and beyond the black flocks of hair revealed large ears. She ran her fingers across his pale cheeks. She sighed, at the cold touch, cold as icy water. It couldn't have been easier.

Belle uncovered the blanket that covered his bare chest, the wound was glowing red, blood was still slightly seeping. She placed her right hand on the wound and she felt a sudden jolt of power. Dark forces indeed were behind this and she could feel it fester and rot.

It was not magic, not that she had seen or known of. No, it was no magic. Such that it was that only her mother had such gifts. She needn't say incantations, her eyes did not glow of gold and shining like she saw Angwyn's did and her powers seemed to stream too naturally for magic- a deep kind of power that flowed since the dawn of time. She need only touch him and his wounds on his back had disappeared, such gifts were too uncommon. With these new wounds, guarded by the magic of Lucifer, she drew out the darkness- she drew it out like venom is drawn from a bite. It came in the form of black streams twisting around her arm and then something happened, the darkness began to turn, its dark was diminished and was replaced by blue.

To her relief but expected outcome, Angwyn's chest started to rise and fall again. He began to breath easily again. Angwyn shot up, his eyes wide open in shock and panic. He looked around and spotted a familiar person beside him; Belle was standing next to him, her expressions were plain but she showed her happiness at seeing him rise again. She jumped on him in a tight embrace, crying her heart's desire to him. "What happened?" he asked.

Belle was out of breath and remained fixed on him and in the moment. He was warm again. It was with little though and more on an act of the heart that she planted her lips upon his. Angwyn was shocked but soon welcomed it. It was then that he felt it- a jolt of divine power. It was a very warm and comforting feeling that emanated from her mouth and reached down into his heart. It was nothing he had ever felt before.

They soon regained their posture and broke apart, a little embarrassed as they tried to hide the shade of pink from each other. "Ah...what exactly happened?" Angwyn asked, "Dark were my dreams, evil was the vision that flooded my mind so suddenly."

"I'm just glad your back, Angwyn," sighed Belle as she helped him off the bed. His legs were giving way but he soon found strength in them again and the solid of ground. "We better tell everyone else that you have woken. Giovanni is here as well."

These last of her words shocked him a little, "Why are they here?"

Belle gave him a kiss on the forehead, "It would appear that you now have a legion at your command. Giovanni wishes to join you on your quest and have asked you to helm them."

"I...I am flattered." They both laughed and hugged again.

After some more talking they decided to leave and break the good news to the rest of the Company. Angwyn had just started to turn the lock of the door when...uff...he was violently pushed against the nearby wall, looking up he saw a silhouette of a man, taking a struggling Belle into the darkness of the room.

Hastily he jumped to his feet and raced into black oblivion and blindness. He heard the rustling of feet scrambling toward the window where shoed night. Angwyn made for it but was again thrown to the floor. Angwyn cursed and again got back up. He reached to his belt and swore under his breath when he realised that he had no weapon. Angwyn was beginning to panic. The muffled screams of Belle he could hear but none there left to bare them for he could hear no more footsteps. Then there came a dark entity that surrounded him and he followed around.

Spinning he moved faster than his head. Around in circles he twirled to the shouts and screams. "Angwyn!" he heard her shout but there was nothing insight but darkness.

Again he turned until finally he snapped. "Enough!" he roared and his eyes that grew golden shone and the room was lit with a white light. He saw them- a Southron man clutching a struggling Belle in both hands looking wildly at him. "Leave her alone!"

The Southron grew silent but then smirked. He was right in front of the window and he jumped, leaped out of the room and onto the streets below.

"Damn it!" Angwyn ran out of the chambers and toward the main atrium. He heard the sudden gasps and squeals of his Company to learn that he was awake.

"Angwyn, you're awake!" Merlin exclaimed in joy but his smile soon faded. "What's wrong?" at that time Strauss had appeared.

"The Southrons have taken Belle!" he ran outside to the direction that he remembered the Southron run of in with Strauss' daughter. He cursed and punched the brick wall when he saw they were gone. He had failed.

-==**M**==-

Around the atrium they stood still, Strauss was paralysed with worry and fear that tears were shadowing his anger. They had taken his daughter, the only living memory of his beloved wife. Such were the facts that he knew exactly what they planned. All too well he knew. "What do we do?" Angwyn asked desperately to his father. "We must go after her, surely we must!"

Merlin was in thought for he too knew like Strauss, about the enemy's intention. "Only those from the ancient House of the Staff can enter the chambers that house it." They remained in silence. "They intend to get her to fetch it for them- Mordred knows that he will die if he enters. This was something I thought he might fall for but alas I was mistaken and now he knows of Belle's ancestry. How he came to know I am not clear."

Angwyn knew, and now it all came to him. He felt the presence while he slept and he could blame none but himself. He told Mordred of the prophecy. Not consciously but alas it did not deter what had happened.

"What ancestry?" Dagonet asked Merlin and they all moved closer for the rest of the Company including Morgana, Sarah and Angwyn were eager to know.

"Belle is of the house of Moses from her mother's side. She is the living descendant of the Christ Jesus. She is the end of the line of kings David and Solomon and with her blood she can wield miraculous powers," Merlin looked to his son whom nodded in understanding, "and with her blood Mordred can get his hands on the Staff of Kings. He will raze the world to its knees" This was his dread.

Sarah walked over to his father and prepared to address the Company. "I was given a dream last night...of a city, a grand city in the desert, it was set blazed in fire. Battle was taking its part in the grounds around the walls, Mordred was the one leading an army of the dead and rotting against the city and I saw only death sweep where they struck."

"This is a glimpse of Mordred's plan, I know that last night Mordred attempted to penetrate Angwyn's mind during a vision to see his own destiny," Angwyn looked down in shame but none cared as they did not feel that he should feel ashamed at all. Such small mistakes they were and unpredictable. "During his extraction of information Mordred left his own mind unguarded and this allowed it to pour to the only open mind present at the time. Sarah had been given a glimpse of Mordred's plans. He moves to strike the Holy City of Jerusalem." He moved to his grieving friend Strauss and patted his shoulder gently. "Jerusalem has no warriors for Roma has stretched its arms so far that it crushed all forces from its out defences and had their own forces in other countries like Albion.

"The city of Jerusalem is left defenceless and its people will die. The last outpost of God's Kingdom of Heaven will fall to nothing unless it is defended."

Angwyn interjected, "But we can't leave Belle to her fate!"

Merlin shook his head at him, "No we cannot. Her blood is much too valuable and I have made her mother a promise to keep her safe if ever I should return to her. I will not abandon her but I have an obligation to the Kingdom of Heaven. That is why, my children, I will send you to finish the quest." The children straightened up. "The adults of the Company will follow me to Jerusalem while I have gotten permission from their parents stating it to be of Romana's Interests, Giovanni and his band having agreed to follow Angwyn, Sarah will go to the designation and rescue Belle. Mordred will not be there at first but I suspect he would teleport there as soon as the staff is in the clearing, so this will give us a chance to win."

Speechless, Angwyn just nodded and walked over to Giovanni and his companions. "By my life and fighting breath I will lay it down for her, then, perhaps Belle can forgive me. Angwyn ap Myrddion, you have my sword."

"And mine!" chanted another of his companions, and another until all was said and pledged.

Angwyn nodded, he was now the captain of this party. "When do we leave?"

Strauss laid his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Angwyn, you are a reminder to me of your father and I know you shall not fail, we leave right away." Morgana was silent and it was clear she was fighting back tears Sarah again comforted her and she was at ease again. She may not like it but it had to be done.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Morgan was close to shouting. Tears were filling her eyes and she was getting ready to throw a fit. "They are also my children, Merlin, or have you forgotten that much of me!" Merlin sighed and moved to her but she gestured and shot him an evil look that stopped him in his tracks. "My lords, Angwyn is just a boy, they are all just merely children yet you see it fit to send them on a perilous journey, probably to their dooms," she put an embracing am around her children and furthered her resolve. "I will not let them go so easily or at all!" Merlin moved to her, they stood facing each other both pleading eyes searching the other to take a side.

"They will not die, my love. I will not let it and Angwyn and Sarah are old and strong enough to handle this quest. Mordred will not be there and we will make sure of it. Please, my love." Merlin placed his warm hands on her cheeks, Sarah and Angwyn thought it best to leave them alone for a while to settle this argument.

"No, I just got them back, Angwyn has just woken," Morgana cried and Merlin took her into his embrace while she sobbed into his warm and comforting chest. "Why can't I have a normal life? Why does the God-of-all forsake me in this life of death and danger?"

Merlin said nothing and continued to hold her firmly with him. "We will have the life you desire, Morgana. We will have it before the end with time still left for happiness."

The mother wiped her tears away and gave her husband a loving smile, one she used to give him and the one that he missed so dearly. "I believe you, Merlin. I think I have no say in my children's decisions now. I will surrender to this fact but that does not mean I have to like it. Alas I think we should go now if this is the will of the Company."

Sinbad took his already packed satchel, "Leave now, take what we need, we travel light."

And thus it was that the Company of heroes left the comforts of the household of Strauss in haste on horses. Strauss gave strict orders that the province was now Marcus' until either Strauss or Belle returned. The Ambrosius was ordered away and it made its way back to Albion in case it was to send in reinforcements.

The Company was divided into two, the older adults and the young generation. Merlin led the Company of adults, Morgana, Sinbad, Strauss, Anna, Sir Gwaine, Bors, Dagonet and Martius to Jerusalem.

Angwyn and his sister led the company of the youth to the destination provided on the map made by Merlin. They were to rescue the Holy Grail from the evil clutches of Mordred.

They were provided with cloaks of brown and green as to help camouflage if need, two of the new Company were able to hold shields and Sarah chose her main arm as the bow and arrow. Angwyn's sword had been shattered into three pieces and left back at the piazza and the blacksmiths of Rome had all but gone to the northern parts- so Angwyn was to travel without a weapon. They left for Rhodes on a trading ship.

At Rhodes they reluctantly said their farewells. Morgana was the hardest to let go and it took all her powers as a sorceress and a mother to finally let her children go. Many tears were dripping as Merlin hugged both his son and daughter fiercely and gave them words of wisdom to enlighten them. "Take the road along the sea from Myra, Perge, Seleucia and Tarsus to get to Antioch," informed Merlin, "and do not light a fire when you're in the deserts, my son. It may get cold but whatever you do, do not light a fire for you will gain much more dangers. Wait until it rains and seek shelter, then shall you be able to light a fire."

Angwyn nodded in response and then looked back to his father, "What if I cannot lead them, father? What if I can't rescue Belle in time?"

Merlin gave him an encouraged pat on the back and a warm smirk. "As long as you believe in your quest, the God you trust and the abilities you have, my son then you will succeed. Do not dwindle on mistakes and doubt- focus only on the positives first but keep in mind of the negatives." Merlin then took his son into his arms. "Stay strong and the strength of your sister and your men will stay with you."

Antioch was where the children were to go, as the map had directed them. Giovanni, Kit, Petruccio, Mario, Alexander and Brum where the rest of the Company and they were given heroic farewells suited for their quest. Petruccio was the one that carried most of their supplies and they were supplied with many things useful and horses to carry them all.

At last they parted on the second day at Rhodes by a ship each. They waved at the adults in the other ship headed to Sion. Angwyn sighed, things were getting too difficult for him, he felt much discomfort in his stomach, and nervousness of being in charge after all he was much too young. It was clear that he was in fact the youngest in the group but alas he is above them all now, How could he go about leading them but if his father thought him ready to lead then he should have to. And may the God guide them on their quest.

-=====**MERLIN**=====-

**Author's Note: End of Book One of this adventure. The Company has split. Mordred's intentions are clear. The battle for the Kingdom of Heaven is about to begin. **


	18. Book II

**-M-**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOK TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>An enemy threatens the peaceful realm of Albion, distraught at having his kingdom threatened before he has had a chance to bask in his Golden age High King Arthur sends his most trusted companion, friend and Brother-in-law, my Master Merlin Emrys to protect his kingdom from Mordred's dastardly plan. Aboard the Ambrosius the crew of knights known by the world as the Salvation Knights formed by Merlin himself charted to Gaule (France) and there they began their journey. Along for the journey also were Merlin's family: Morgana his wife and High Priestess of Avalon, his daughter Sarah and son Angwyn and also in his company was knight of Camelot Sir Gwaine son of Lot.<p>

Upon their journey they saw many things and learnt in the knowledge of the many treasures and dangers of the world and made new friends like the Dire Nightwolf Vectis. They also saw many deaths as well as one of their own at the hands of the evil Warlord Vortygen.

When we left off, my master Merlin had decided to split the party. He will lead the adults to Jerusalem and stop an attack on the last Kingdom of Heaven from Mordred's theat. Meanwhile my master Angwyn son of Merlin and Sarah daughter of Morgana had set off with a party of children from Roma: Giovanni, Petruccio, Kit, Mario, Alexander and Brum to track and rescue Belle who was revealed to be the descendant of Jesus of Nazareth and therefore the Holy Grail. At Rhodes they said farewell to their children and the quest for the Staff of Kings continues.

Your's truly Derfal Truthteller, Loyal servant of Lord Myrddion Merlin Emrys

* * *

><p>-===<strong>QUEST FOR THE STAFF OF KINGS<strong>===-


	19. The Riders of Forty

I own nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But the Arthurian Legends belong to the world. Long Live the Once and Future King...ARTHURIAS!

**Chapter Seventeen- The Riders of Forty **

_Six heads in the dead man's chest_

_Two more and the curse can rest._

_Swords and splinter do no harm;_

_But the wise will pierce their seeing crest._

_The fating die will cast its word_

_The pieces move on wooden board._

_You hold the key, O' Emrys son,_

_Her wasted death you can't afford._

Angwyn woke in the stillness of dawn. He looked up from the covers, the roach covers that kept him warm. The wind howled in the stillness like he was alone, but he wasn't. When he rose he saw the sleepy bodies of his Company and wondered how it came to this.

Cold was the night that they slept in, the rocky cliff side was the only flat surface they could sleep on. Such discomfort was limited and he was happy enough about it. They slept soundly for a few hours like always and then ventured on. It was their fourth day or so of travel and cold that they endured and now they stayed for the night atop a mountain face. Quiet was the sound above the clouds, and cold. From the edge they could see many things there and Mario could use the image surrounding them as a means to read the riddling map that Merlin had given them.

They were to travel along the coast until they reached Tarsus and then South-east from there they would behold the city of Antioch.

Angwyn sat on the edge of the cliff and watched as the sun arose again, many thoughts flooding in his mind. He was the leader and their captain, leading them to certain doom and a small chance of success. Alas Angwyn son of Merlin was indeed more wiser than his companions, even his sister for Angwyn passed through the veil of death and back. Angwyn Emrys has seen the netherworld with sleeping eyes.

"What ill thought berets your little head, brother?" Sarah said with a playful smile, breaking the peace of his moment. "You seem restless these past four days and I fear for you, seeing as you are my little brother and you lead this company."

The son of Merlin sighed out loud and just continued to look at the sunrise. Many thoughts could he say but none enough to understand anyway so futile it was to explain to her. So many riddles in these dreams of hers, so many and many that seemed too puzzling but one thing was clear or so he though: he needed to save Belle. "I am nervous still about the quest, Sarah. So many is depended on my decision. Even before, when father went off to war and Camelot and Albion looked to me and you for counsel."

Sarah did not need to pretend she understood- she did. She understood the nausea feeling that her brother felt. He was beginning to feel unworthy of leadership even before having started, such was a family trait passed down: Merlin had felt the same when he was given the title of Court Advisor to King Arthur.

"What will happen when we get there? How do we go about saving her?" panic was now seeping from his mouth.

"Angwyn, I cannot answer these questions properly, my brother. In the end it is you that decides, but remember that you are not alone, you may not believe in it or put much stock in it but the God-All-High will guide you. You need not but look and listen." She smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead before moving back to open the eyes of the rest of the company.

Angwyn held his sister's words for a while before looking back at the red sun and sky. After a mouthful of eggs and steak (masterfully cooked by Sarah), the Company departed from the cliff and continued down the mountain steadily with their horses behind them, pulling them by their bridles.

They travelled through marsh and deserts by day and night, carefully tracking the Southron's movements and only stopped for water or sleep. Kit was the one that tracked, he listened to footsteps in the fell distance, smelt for any sign of foreigners but in a strange land, everything seemed foreign. Kit was an expert in deduction and tracking, he seemed a natural and Angwyn would sometimes ask him about such traits on how to hunt or find out if one is being followed.

Most of the journey was rather uneventful: nothing out of the ordinary that one would find in far off and distant lands. New places and variants of animals and beautiful flora life seemed so new and exotic, they wowed at the many sights and sceneries. Such grand things that they could tell their people back at home Italy and Albion.

They soon came to a barren land of naught but dust and sand and rock. "Ah, is it that God has forsaken us?!" cried Mario as the scorching heat had slowed them down. They had had to wander away from their path next to the sea in order avoid some pirates that anchored off shore. Much to the dismay of Mario and Petruccio whom had been carrying most of their equipment throughout the journey, they continued on.

"Tarsus is not far left to go, my friends. Just beyond those mountains," Angwyn gestured to the mountainous wall standing a few hundred yards away. It was not big but neither was it small hence it was not going to be an easy or fun journey.

Then At last it was night again and the Company decided to make camp. They stayed at the mouth of a big cave of some sort, pitch black was the contents and eerie was the very presence. The Company payed heed to Merlin's warning and had no fire ignited so cold they remained in darkness when sun fell and the moon rose. And soon it came to rain upon them.

Angwyn again listened to his father and lit a fire with magic. Petruccio had prepared some eggs for them and cooked bacon and salted pork. After a well deserved rest and feast, the Company took it upon the rights to sleep.

Pattering of rain and the smell of water was all that filled the atmosphere when their eyes were closed and dreams took them. Angwyn however could find no sleep that night. He was anxious about the quest.

_The riddling questioner awakens._

_His inquiring eyes they wander._

_Until royal blood has been taken,_

_The last of the line will be gone._

He knew what they meant: If Angwyn did not rescue Belle; the end of the Royal bloodline of the Rose will disappear forever, '_Her wasted death you can't afford'_.

Angwyn exhaled deeply and continued to watch the raindrops outside the mouth, and then after a while got to his feet. It was dark, the cave, and was impossible to travel any deeper. However, Angwyn was a curious boy, again his eyes shone gold and from hi palm appeared a shining ball of light and with that light Angwyn continued down the shadows, leaving his snoring companions behind.

Even with his light it was dark, bright was his hand he held in front but still Angwyn could neither see ahead nor around him. The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Angwyn wished to reach the end.

Angwyn continued for a little while longer, feeling sleep begin to claim him the little warlock turned around when he saw a glimmering from just ahead. His light was reflecting off a piece of metal so Angwyn approached it with caution. He had a spell in mind just in case he would be fighting and then he reached it and to his surprise he found nothing but a pile of abandoned objects. There were dead skeletons of men in armour and weaponry, long dead. Angwyn sighed in relief and went in closer to see them. A bunch of old swords and shields, spears and pole arm littered the ground. The dead guarded them with their lives. One of them grabbed Angwyn's attention more- a sword hilt, the one that reflected his light.

Angwyn bent down to retrieve it. A shiningly silver hilt with a black handle across the middle, it's long cross arm had a strange looking gem. From the gem was a long carved and winding line of letters in a strange form of calligraphy. '_Mihi sum Qabil malo_. _Dolor expectat delinquentis__',_ it said. It was Latin and Angwyn could read it clearly now in the light. The words wounded like a snake up the blade and stopped just midway to the tip. It read '_I am Qabil's bane. Pain awaits the offender._' He then turned the blade where he saw another series of markings in Latin that read '_defensionem nos grandinem, O salvator__'_. In the common tongue and dialect it said '_Defence we hail, O saviour._'

The sword seemed to come alive in his touch, Angwyn could feel so much pain and sorrow behind it- an eternal regret behind its meaning. Angwyn looked around him and found an old scabbard on the ground next to a skeletal body; he picked it up and encased his new sword in the sheath. He then attached it to his belt and ran back to his company.

He was just waiting to wake his sister and tell her of his discovery. He was already thankful for a new sword; no doubt though that he would have to sharpen it for it looked too old.

To his relief he found them fast asleep by the mouth of the cave where he left them, the rain had stopped and it was evening. Angwyn walked to Sarah and woke her up to show her the discovery. He was also hoping to find an answer to the questions circulating his mind that he was sure, with her many visions that his sister might know. Unlike him, Sarah's visions provided more helpful clues; perhaps it was her understanding of riddles and interpretations that she is able to figure them out.

"Sister, sister!" he yelled. "Sister, wake up."

"Argh, Angwyn!" Sarah grumbled as she sat herself up from her crude bedding. "What is so important to wake me up in this _comfortable_ state of sleep," she complained with a tang of sarcasm mixed in.

Angwyn unsheathed the blade and presented it to her. "Look at what I've found."

"What is it?"

Angwyn raised a brow, "It is a sword, my dear sister. I would have though; being the swords master you are that you might recognise it."

Sarah shot him an '_It is so important to your future that you do not say that again_' look. "I meant to the fact that I do know what it is and you think it amusing to ask tell me about it. I meant on why is it important?!"

"It is important, dear sister, because I just found this in there," he pointed at the dark abyss of the cave, "while exploring and seeing as I don't have a sword, I should take it but look at it for a minute."

Angwyn handed the sword to her and she carefully examined the steel of the blade. It was black, not like steel at all but some sort of metal alloy. The blade was strange for only one face of the metal sword was black and the other was shiny steel. On the black side had the carvings '_Mihi sum Qabil malo_. _Dolor expectat delinquentis__'_ and the shiny and white side was '_defensionem nos grandinem, O salvator__'_. All this made Sarah rather curious. "Do you wish for me to see its story?"

Angwyn silently nodded.

Sarah daughter of le Fay placed her hands gently on the silverside of the blade. The sword laid still and cold on the rocks as she concentrated. She had the gift of foresight and deep understanding, the later inherited from her father. To tell the story behind objects was such talent that she could not comprehend the source. She once touched a black mare at the age of three and was plagued with many nightmares of death and war- the horse had seen much in her travels.

In the matter of the sword, she felt a presence that felt too disturbing. Dark were the events that reflected on the blade. She saw a man, he was angry, angry at his brother whom had been given God's favour. He was a favourite of his people and this made the first man jealous and it was in this jealousy that he struck his brother with a stone and killed him.

At once the man felt guilty and then he saw it- what he had to do. He saw a bird kill another and then that bird buried the dead one below the earth. And so the man took that stone and then dug a hole with it and placed the body of his brother within the hole. And there he cried out in anguish once more.

After that story he saw flashes of scenes of war and violence. Death at the sword's hands and a reign of oppression and with every life it took Sarah saw the man scream in pain.

Then she was back, back in the cave with her brother, their companions and the horses. "What did you see, Sarah?" Angwyn asked her.

"The blade of the sword is forged from the stone that Kane used to kill his brother Abel. Thus it is that with every unjust kill with this sword, Kane will feel and weep for his legacy of violence has continued. But alas there is another- for Kane used the same stone to dig his brother's grave afterwards. He showed honour and dignity with his respect. He had gained favour with God for his show of respect to the favoured one.

And so the black side of the blade is unjustly stained with the blood of Abel while the silver represents Kane's show of respect and honour." She handed the sword back to him gently and with a veil covering it from her touch. "It is yours, Angwyn."

"I shall call this sword '_M__á__wrt'l_'- _M__á__wrt'l_, the Legacy of Man."

"_Máwrt'l_ it is then," Sarah smiled and then they all looked to the cave entrance. The rain had ceased and the sun was up once more. Night had befallen them and so that night they slept.

-==**M**==-

The next morning they left quickly on horseback. By the mountain foot, Kit had picked up something- a rumbling in the rocks. They were getting close, the Southron party were slowing down and they used this as an opportunity so they rode faster.

With every passing minute they quickened their pace in hopes to catch up to their target. Sweat and dust were swiped off their brows. The rough and rocky mountainside was such a heavy burden on their ascent.

"At long last I sense we are catching up to them!" Sarah shouted as they continued their cross country on the mountain road.

Angwyn smiled widely and moved up ahead of the company. Soon they got to a series of ruins along the mountain side. Large pillars rose up from the ground, some were still intact but others had toppled over. The ground that was rough rocks and sharp edgings that hurt their feet was turned into smooth cobblestone.

"Where are we?" Kit asked.

They all stopped in the middle of the stone floor with several pillars surrounding them. Kit walked over to the edge and looked over the edge. They were given a spectacular view of the desert plains far across the borders. A sea of dunes and rocky lands were what awaited them then Angwyn could see it turned into lush greenings far off into the distance. Angwyn could guess that Antioch lies within the green. Alas what disappointed the son of Merlin was that when he asked Kit if he could see the Southron party and Belle, Kit merely shook his head.

They had been following nothing.

Then Kit jumped. There was a small tremor beneath his feet. It was one that he noticed to being the sounds he had followed up the mountain. "Angwyn, something is coming!" the Italian tracker warned, "Many feet...galloping...a light cavalry of some sort."

They all waited as the sound became within earshot to them all. By then there was no time for anxiety as from out of the edge of the mountains rose heads men, hooded men riding on the backs of white and agile stallions.

Angwyn quickly drew out his new found sword as the riders shouted commands in an alien language that neither of them could understand and surrounded them. They drew out swords that resembled Sinbad's scimitars which Sarah had guessed meant that they were of the Near-East; Arabian possibly.

They continued to circle around the company until finally one of them moved out of the circle and approached them. "What business, I must ask, do a party of children have in the sahara?" the rider said in common language down from his horse.

"Our business is our own, master rider," Giovanni responded.

The rider inspected the Italian then chuckled. "You have spirit, kid."

Angwyn stepped forward and placed a hand on Giovanni's broad shoulders. "Calm your-self, Giovanni my friend," he moved passed the Italian boy and addressed the rider upon his steed. "Peace be upon you, rider. I am Angwyn son of Merlin, this is my sister Sarah," he gestured to his sister whom curtsied and then pointed to the rest of their company. "These are my friends from Italia; Giovanni, Mario, Kit, Alexander, Petruccio and Brum." The rider bowed to them from his horse and then asked of their parents. "We set off from the island of Rhodes and track a party of Southron raiders across the plains. They have kidnapped a friend of ours."

"I am not aware of these Southrons, dear boy."

"They are high built, scruffy looking and would seem foreign through your eyes."

The rider chuckled again and got off of his horse. "You are all foreign to us," soon the rest of the riders stopped and approached them. "My name is Abdul Hakeem and my company of forty riders are my colleagues and brothers by all but blood. We are the Forty Thieves."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Horse master. As I have said, we track a pack of foreign soldiers for they have kidnapped a dear friend of ours and with your permission we could have some information if ever you have spotted them and perhaps a place to stay for a while." Angwyn stood back with his sister.

"We have run out of supplies and wish to depart on our quest as soon as possible," Sarah told them sincerely.

Hakeem conveyed little emotion regarding them. He seemed a lot gentler though. "We will then take you to our base and aid you in any way possible," he said flatly. "Our teachings strictly have us show compassion towards children."

And so they followed the rider and his thieves over the mountain in the directions that they were heading in the first place. The children had anxious looks upon their faces, a natural suspicion toward the rider, all except Angwyn whom had no expression on his face except curiosity. Sarah skipped toward her brother's ear and whispered, "You can't possibly think of trusting these 'Forty Thieves' can you?"

"I will admit I am more curious, sister."

Sarah was on a verge of shouting and rage. She retained her composure and warned her brother and leader, "You know brother; curiosity killed the cat."

Angwyn stared at her slyly and replied, "Yes, but without curiosity, we could hardly call it a 'cat' now can we?"

"Oh shut up and jump off a flying dragon!"

-===**MERLIN**===-

Alas I must apologise for my lateness in submitting, I was caught up with school and Lord of the Rings(Books).


	20. City of Thieves

**Chapter Eighteen- City of Thieves**

Abdul Hakeem led his company of thieves and their new guests across the mountain to where they stopped at the roots. It was a low trench, running along the mountain. They followed it until they got to a dirt wall.

The children exchanged looks of confusion around each other. Where they lost? How could they be, this was their land and it was unlikely that they would have lost their way.

'Why are we stopping?' asked Giovanni, he was clearly agitated— the desert heat was not something he was used to. Life in the palaces and villas were all he knew but alas he held great respect for his leader. He looked at Angwyn hoping for an answer.

Hakeem went forwards and placed his hands gently on the wall. He closes his eyes and then in a low voice like a whisper he says, 'Iftah ya simsim.'

Sarah listened in and was able to understand him. It was Arabic for '_Open Sesame_.'

To the astonishment of the children, the solid, dirt wall began to morph and open up into a cave entrance. Hakeem turned to face them and smirked before proceeding to enter. He was closely followed by the Forty Thieves walking with their horses by the reins as casually as they would normally.

The children took some time to consider what they were about to do— enter a dark hole that magically revealed itself. They turned again to their leader. Angwyn looked around at his companions and after seeing their waiting faces, advanced and walked straight into darkness.

'Watch your step, my friends,' cautioned Hakeem as they moved in after Angwyn.

All of a sudden the entrance behind them sealed itself but the room lit up with torches. They were in a tunnel that stretched for a while down and turned slightly to the left.

Hakeem was the only one with them as they saw that the rest of the riders had moved on. 'If you would follow me, please,' he insisted and then led them away from the entrance wall. They did not walk for much longer until they found themselves in an opening where the tunnel ended and there they found themselves in a large cavern. It was not just large it was gigantic, like nothing they had ever seen before.

There was an entire city in that cavern. All houses made of dirt and mud brick, huge towers and minarets everywhere. It was truly a sight to behold and they could not keep their mouths closed from shock.

'Where are we?' Angwyn inquired Abdul.

'Welcome to the City of the Thieves. This is the city that guards the entrance to Agartha.'

Brum tilted his head, 'Agartha?'

Angwyn knew what it was and answered his companion. 'Agartha is the country located at the planet's centre.'

They were all speechless.

'Is there even such a place?' Sarah marveled, taking in the scene in front of her. Her expressions then changed. 'So this is a city completely inhabited by thieves and cutthroats?'

'Not just criminals by nature, little miss, but beggers, the poor and unfortunate, ex-war prisoners, freed slaves and the abandoned, like orphans.' Hakeem explained, 'This is the place they go when no one else wants them. We the Forty Thieves represent those whom did not gain favour or acceptance from society and here is where we keep them safe.'

They started walking into the city. There was surprisingly a lot of life throughout, like it was any other city in the outside. The dome like cavern had an oculus at the very top that Angwyn guessed was the top of the mountain. This allowed for natural light to illuminate the streets.

'If you would all continue, I will show you to your homes for the night, I hope.'

Angwyn nodded— as much curiosity that entered him now, he had not lost sight of his true goal and that was to rescue Bell. He did not intend to stay there for long. 'We will only stay for the night and seeing as you said you hadn't seen our query, we'll leave at first light tomorrow.'

'As you wish, however, I did not say that I had not seen theses, 'Southrons', I only said that you were all foreign and it appears that I was right.' Hakeem said, 'In fact I had come across those raiders you have mentioned. They passed by our entrance and, well, we did not engage with them and just stayed in hiding.' Hakeem lowered his head a bit— his face became hidden behind black curtains of curly hair. 'I am sorry. Had I known that they had kidnapped, I would not hesitate to cross blades with them.'

'It is alright, horse master. Do you know where they went?'

He told Angwyn that they had left for Antioch not but an hour before Angwyn and the other had reached the ruins. Hakeem led them to a big house that resembled a bit like a mosque with its dome and tower. 'You can stay here at this mansion, there are more than enough rooms for all of you and I will arrange your supplies to be ready by the morning.'

Angwyn bowed and thanked him for his generosity. 'If there is anything that I could do to pay for your—'

'It is perfectly fine, son of Merlin. Merlin…I have heard of your father, boy, he is a good man judging by those tales. A man of honour and kindness, he is and I would be more than happy to serve his children.' He turned and bowed to both Angwyn and Sarah before turning and heading off into the city.

Their accommodation was quite luxurious. These desert people really knew how to live it, Angwyn thought as he examined the golden tables but then another thing came to mind— they are probably stolen.

There was a living room full of pillows and cushions lay on the floor surrounding a single table for them to eat at. At the back was a corridor that led to a series of doors to bed chambers. Men were to sleep on the right while women on the left. Petruccio ran straight to the kitchens and went to work with Brum in chopping up herbs and organizing food. The rest lay on the cushions and engaged them-selves in conversation while Angwyn had himself explore the provinces.

Angwyn could not understand how no one could pass the urge to explore such a place— one that was only just discovered by them. It was a wonder and Angwyn loved it here.

As he walked through the busy street, he stopped at a bench and sat down. He took out his sword Máwrt'l and examined the silver side blade. It was curious of how he came across it— very curious indeed. It seemed to radiate in the sun but the aura it gave him was quite alarming, like it was trying to warn him of something. Angwyn was used to the feeling however— the downside of being able to see the future in his sleep.

There was an elderly man standing in a corner a few metres away from him. He was old and wrinkled— age had not been kind to him and his hunched back as if he had been carrying a burden upon his back for many years— too heavy that it deformed him over time.

Angwyn shuffled uncomfortable, the old man was staring at him with wide and curious eyes. The old man then begun to walk to him. His black desert robes were torn and used. Some inkling of blood stains suggested they had seen battle or violence of a sort. The man was now standing before him. His crouched stance made him about eye height to Angwyn even whilst he sat.

'You have a very difficult task, ibn-Emrys, a great one,' muttered the man loud enough for him to hear, 'a dark and dangerous path of death and destruction.'

'Excuse me?'

'Keep your loved ones close, young master, for the Questioner cares not for whom it takes. It is a Jinn like no other: twisted, hidden behind a façade of blindness and confusion.' The Man then grabbed the end of Máwrt'l's blade and examined the black side. 'You hold the blade of the first murderer. Dark was his bane so driven by envy, the shine of sun's light the mercy of his salvation.'

'Please, sir, I don't quite understand what you're saying.' Of course it was a lie, not a very good one at that and the old man smiled, he caught on. Angwyn understood rather well of his quest. It was not going to be easy and he knew it, all of his companions knew it which was why Angwyn looked upon them with pride and a sense of brotherhood and trustworthiness— his sister and the Romans, his friends and company on this task.

'Though Mortal blade can pierce the steel

One seeks a crossing of arrowed heel

The dreaded beast with heart of stone

Will reap the life the Creator sawn

Heed this warning I give to thee

In hopes thought dead for eternity

Till one of whom is noble born

Commands the Dragons and end our mourns,' with this the old man approached him with pleading eyes. He produced a small knife from within his robes and with it made a cut to the flesh of his thumb and with it bloody he pressed it upon Angwyn's forehead. Suddenly the little Emrys saw glimpse of his aged eyes flash a sparkle of gold. 'Though all your pages fill with loss, do not let slip the righteous cause.'

Angwyn was speechless—he remained fixed in position and watched as the elderly man departed into the market. When he ran to a mirror and saw that he had imprinted on his forehead where the old man pressed, the blood smear had shown a dragon.

Angwyn made a last minute decision and ran into the markets, his objectives to find the old man. There were many answers that he needed. No doubt the old man was a Seer. The young Emrys marveled—a male Seer was incredibly rare and often very powerful.

He ran through the people, dodging and swerving around them, making not contact like a ghost. At last he saw the back of the old man, his ragged robes, disappearing to the corner. Angwyn followed but then met a sudden thud as a hand had smashed into his forehead. The pain was overwhelming but not so much as the vision he received.

He felt like he was falling into a dark pit, so dark and shadowy. A cold and eerie voice echoed around him.

'When Kings and Ladies' quest for fame

Ends at the heart of Dragon's flame

The Staff of Kings shall present to thee

A way to keep the body free.

Only one can wield the Divining Rod

Only one of two as seen and told

One of Immortal name can bear its trust

The other must forfeit without a hush…' the voice ushered.

Angwyn felt his eyes tear up as he understood.

'Fret not oh Immortal name, your word alone can change the game. Alas the end is sorely near, your quest beholds more sorrow here.' The elderly man appeared before him, like a ghost in white robes, an angel perhaps. 'Whoever the sacrifice, will be their own, they cannot reap what others sown.'

'How can I avoid this?' Angwyn asked pleadingly, he was at a loss. 'No more sacrifices.'

'This quest begins your family break, regardless of the choice you make. Head my warning Immortal name, The spirits will test your will again. One thing for certain when you return—only one Immortal child remain.'

'But what can I do!' he was beginning to get agitated, this was so much more serious than riddles and he was beginning to get sick of it. 'What can I do to avoid the sacrifice, I want no more! Has my family not sacrificed enough?!'

The old man sighed, 'Forgive me, Emrys, I must away, Farewell, no more riddles today. Be at peace.'

Angwyn was left there at the market again. The old man had vanished, he surveyed the many people around him but he was nowhere to be seen. Angwyn felt a trickle of salt water on his cheeks. He ran back to his sister.

That night there was dancing and lights. Music filled the atmosphere and for once Angwyn saw some joy at last—though the joy was not his.

He sat by and watched his company sing and dance with the servants. It reminded him so much of home. Albion, Camelot, he missed it. Playing with Brian, Rogers and Aithusa, how he missed them, how he missed those times, when all he ever cared about was playing with friends and practicing magic tricks from his mother.

They sang, danced and told stories of jest, joy or saddening but the whole night, Angwyn said nothing and just sat and watched. When came the night, they slept but Angwyn could not find himself longing for. 'What's the matter?'

Angwyn jolted up but relaxed again when he saw it was only his sister there. He remained at the main quarters while everyone else retired to their own. Sarah approached him and sat opposite her sad brother.

'I know that there is something bothering you, so, out with it,' she smiled at him.

Thus he explained and recounted his encounter with the male Seer earlier that day. He told her of the riddling warnings that he gave him. 'I'm scared, Sarah.' All of a sudden he broke down and cried. 'He said that only one of us will make it home.'

Sarah fought back tears but soon she ended up cradling her dear brother in her arms. She lovingly hushed him and gave him promises to never leave him alone. 'It's okay, I'm here, come stop your crying, you'll be alright.'

'I…don't want to face more death— I don't want to make a sacrifice.'

'I know,' she muttered. 'For one so small, you seem so strong,' she held her brother tightly, her young, baby brother. 'My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken by any form of evil, little sparrow.' She chuckled to herself at her reuse of her old nickname for him— a small, dark haired boy, what else to call him than 'Sparrow'.

'Do you think, we'll see mother and father again?' he inquired with a whisper. Sarah remained silent for a while.

'My heart says we will.'

'What about back home, King Arthur and Auntie Guinevere and Cousin Brian and Rogers and Aithusa and Derfal and Lily, will we ever see them again?'

Sarah sighed and held him closer still, 'Only time will tell, but in the meantime, listen to your heart and head. For now, you are certain we will see our family whole again and that is what you fight for, what we fight for—for their safety and so we will see them again. The old man had told a prophecy but there are many destinies. Mother and father are proof of it. Mother and father were destined to kill each other and instead we came along.'

Angwyn sighed and wiped away his tears. His heart that was filled so quickly with dismay was lightened.

She smiled down to him and continued to hold him in her arms like a mother and child. She soon began to rock to and fro gently and while humming a familiar tune. 'Land of bear and land of Eagle...' she sang, stroking his hair vaguely, the song their mother used to sing to them a long time ago. 'Land that gave us birth and blessing...

_Land that called us ever homewards,_

_We will go home across the mountains._

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_

_Land of freedom, land of heroes_

_Land that gave us hopes and memories_

_Hear our singing,_

_Hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountain,_

_We will go home, we will go home._

_We will go home across the mountain_

_We will go home, singing our song._

_We will go home across the mountain.'_ She smiled as she heard her baby brother's slow breathing, he had fallen asleep in her arms and she planted a soft motherly kiss on his head. That night she slept seated up with her brother cradled on her lap. After midnight, Sarah carried him to his chambers and set him down gently before departing for her own room.

The song meant a great deal to her personally thus why it was natural when she sang it to her distressed brother. It was a song of hope and longing, a song of light for those exiled into darkness. It was a song of hope, something she knew he needed.

Slowly she let herself doze off into dreams. Tomorrow would be an end to content and the journey continues on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry, it's taken so long. HSC and all that. I was able to continue on what I was doing and I hope to keep writing these stories. I was also for some reason working on a Dragon Age story as well and I even had an idea of taking Harry Potter, Kim Possible, Assassin's Creed, Star Wars, DC Universe characters and put them into one story. Like my idea was that Ron Weasley is asked to lead a team compiled of characters from different medias and books and such, to defeat a great evil. Tell me what you think of that.


End file.
